


The True Child

by Jeswii



Series: The True Child [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeswii/pseuds/Jeswii
Summary: Namirka doesn't know who she was before she was found by the jedi at the age of 8, all she knows it it wasn't a happy time. Her only clues are a necklace of a lightsaber with her name engraved on it and her scars.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story will change a lot of in game cannon and will change parts of the plot of the Jedi Consular story.

**Alderaan: 8 Years Old**

_Where am I? How did I get here? What was before this?_ There questions flood my mind as I stumble through the darkness of a forest. It's cold and white flakes are falling from above onto the white ground. Ahead of me is a light. I need to get to it, _where there's light there's life._ Who told me that? I know it's important, I just don't know why. As I approach the light I see a whole camp of people. Too many to fight. They're all much bigger than I and everything in my body tells me to wait to strike. Why? I ignore my own body and approach the camp. Everyone here is dressed in long flowing robes and I notice that all I have is a tight fitting black gear.

As I wander the edge of the camp a man sees me and ignites a blade of blue light from a metal handle "Stop" He demands and I do, I don't know why "Who sent you? Where is your master"

The whole camp looks towards me. "I don't understand what you mean" I plead feeling that these people may not have been as friendly as I hoped. I should have waited for a chance to strike.

"You're clearly a sith's apprentice so tell us, who is your master and what do they want?" The man walks closer to me. I try to back up and trip on a log another man was sitting on.

"Sith?" I question, the word is familiar "What's a Sith?"

With the question a the man turns off his beam and turns towards a woman who exited a tent. She approaches me and lifts me off the ground gently. Her eyes are such a crystal blue I can see them in the dark of night and her hair is tied into braids. She touches my face causing me to flinch in pain. How did I get hurt? "Child, who are you and who hurt you?" She asks concerned

"I don't know" I mumble becoming panicked at my lack of control and understanding

The woman holds and examines a necklace I didn't know I was wearing. It looks like the thing the man used to make the blue beam but the beam is white instead. "Namirka, is that your name? It says it on your necklace."

The name is familiar "I guess, I'm not really sure" I reply

I can somehow feel the woman's concern for me growing with my reply "Come inside, are you cold? Have you eaten?"

Before I answer I follow the woman inside the tent from where she came. It's much warmer in here and the ground is not white, but green. I kneel down and touch the small green sprouts from the ground "What is it? It's much nicer than the white blanket"

The woman laughs but it is cut off by concern for me "Do you not know of grass" She touches the sprouts with me to show me that this is grass "and snow?" She points out of the tent

"I think I've seen it before...but I don't know" I tell her trying to hide my fear of the unknown

The woman leads me to a softe surface where she wraps me in a soft, warm cover. I didn't realize how cold I was, I was using my fear and anger of the unknown to warm me. "What do you know?" She chuckles. Anger fills me. This isn't a joke, I'm in a place I don't know, with people I don't know. Sparks form at my fingertips. She sets her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you"

Clearly you weren't trying. "It' fine" I say worried if I talk back or am difficult I'll be thrown back out in the cold "But to answer your question, I was in the forest, saw a light and walked towards it. That's all I remember"

"That's troubling" she says reaching for my face again. I grab her wrist tightly as anger flares in me. _No one touches me!_ Where did that come from? I ask myself as I let go and back away from her, afraid I'll hurt her. "You fear yourself and contact, why?"

"I don't want pain on you or me." Why do I care for this woman? All she's done is ask preposterous questions! But she also has given me heat, I should be thankful, but I'm not.

The woman grabs a small clothe and dampens it "This will hurt, but you are bleeding and if I don't it will get worse" I give her a nod telling her to begin. When the clothe touches the wounds on my face it stings. I ensure I don't flinch away so she can do what needs to be done. When she goes to clean the cuts on my lip the taste of my blood and the liquid on the cloth makes me gag. "I apologize for that" she grabs a cup from the table "drink this." I give her a worried look, what might be in here? She understands and takes a sip "It's just water, no poison"

"Thank you" I mumble as I sip. My hands are shaking as I hold the cup to my lip, I hadn't noticed it till now but my whole body is covered in old and new wounds. Some have scared over, others still bleeding.

She wiped the blood from my face, arms, legs and hands after a few minutes and covered them in wraps then she continues with questions "Do you know what caused these wounds?" 

"No" I say preparing my body to be struck for direct unacceptable answers. After a few moments I realize the strike isn't coming "You didn't strike me for saying no" I state as a question

The woman fills with pity. I don't want pity "Who would strike you for refusing?"

A moment before the forest fills my mind

\---

A large figure in a black robe, much like the camp people yet so much different, stands above me in a place where all the eye can see is red sand. "No is not acceptable, you do not return with 'no' for an answer! You get the right answer even if you have to beat and torture it out of your victim. This is a lesson to strengthen you child, the wrong answer leads to punishment." Sparks fly from his hands and sizzle all around my body. 

I don't scream in pain, doing so would bring more. The figure is testing my strength but doing so only makes me stronger.

\--

"The man in the hood, he said no isn't acceptable. All his lessons were similar." I hate the lessons. I don't know what they are but I hate them, but that hate makes me stronger. I can use it.

"As you talk about the man I can dance your hate and anger, just remember one thing, hate and anger only lead to the dark side and evil" She says but her words feel like they go against everything I know. I don't know what I know deep down but I feel it is much anger and hate and I was taught to use it. "But, child do you know who was under the hood?"

I spend multiple minutes searching within myself for any information on anything but all i can remember are painful lessons from the hooded figure. "I don't" I say preparing to get hit but again to strike comes. When I like at the woman in front of me she seems upset at the idea that someone had hurt me for saying no or not having answers, strange. Why is she so kind?

The woman lays her hand on top of mine "Child, I promise, I will not strike at you for any reason"

I don't understand not striking me for having unwanted answers gains her nothing "why?" I ask out of confusion

"Because I am a Jedi and we are protectors of those who cannot protect themselves" Jedi, the name of my enemy. Why would I want to fight Jedi? All this woman has shown me is kindness.

I sigh "I don't know who, but I was taught to fight Jedi in the field of red sand"

"Red sand" The woman's blue eyes look to the ground "You trained on Korriban, you are a Sith's apprentice" She's sorry for me, I can feel it. I don't feel sorry for myself, in the red sand I became strong.

The man from before with the blue beam enters the tent "Master Satele, I was concerned and came to see if you were alright but that doesn't seem necessary now, I'll be going"

"Wait" The woman, Satele, says "Stay, I bet she could use someone else to talk to"

The man nods and kneels down in front of the cot we are sitting on "Hello child, are you okay?" He asks kindly. I don't answer. How can I be okay? I'm still lost in a place I don't know with Jedi, who I was taught were my enemy. Was everything the figure taught me a lie? How did I get here and where is here and similar questions all flood my mind again. Satele grabs my hand to comfort me but I flinch back in pain, my hand may be wrapped but it isn't healed. "Maybe you just need some sleep, it's very late" The man says

"Agreed," Satele says, "children shouldn't be up at such tiering hours, get some rest" She leaves the bed and helps me lie down, I noticing the pain my body is in now for it aches with my small movements. 

Satele begin to walk away to let me sleep but I grab her hand "Stay" I request, I don't want to be alone on this night.

She nods and sits on the edge of the bed as I drift asleep.


	2. Codes and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka is ready to face a second day on Alderaan. Jedi Knight Aroha begins to teach her what it means to be a Jedi but she's felt light she's heard all of this before.

I'm awaken with small amounts of light shining threw the tent entrance and soft voices having a conversation outside the tent. "She's dangerous, just look at her, there's more darkness in her than most Sith." A man says. I recognize his voice, it was the man who I first met when I entered the camp then again before I slept.

Satele defends me "She may be corrupted but that's never stopped us before, and she can't be older than 10 and doesn't even remember who she is. She can learn a new path"

"You let that child deceive you" The man responds "No one gets eyes like that and is innocent" My eyes? What could I have done? 

"She may not be innocent but we could give her a chance at a new life, a new start." Satele sighs "there's much darkness in her but buried deep down I can feel the light and that's all I need"

I stand up and feel a very sharp pain in the side of my stomach, something isn't right, but proceed to exit the tent anyways. It's warmer in the day but not by much I see many people gathered in a circle for this debate. They all look to me some with kindness, others with fear. "I'm sorry I caused a disruption to this camp but you all have shown me more kindness than I probably deserve and for that I thank you and will be on my way." I say and begin to leave. After a few steps I grab my side fall to the ground in pain. The snow I land on quickly turns red with my blood.

Satele runs over to me and lifts up my shirt, which is damp with my blood, revealing a slash on the side of my stomach. "Blaster wound, must have re-opened while she slept" Her voice fills with panic as I begin to fade into darkness. Before being fully overtaken I hear her yell "I need a medic"

* * *

I open my eyes and am blinded temporarily by bright light above me. To my side is a woman I do not recognize her skin is green and there are beautiful tattoos on her cheeks. What is she? In a panic I quickly sit up only to feel great pain burst threw my side. I see that someone has changed the clothes I was in for I now am wearing a crop top and brown pants. "Whoah there child, your body needs time to heal. A child's body is not made to endure being shot" She lightly lays me back down but I can feel she's afraid of me. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"I believe Satele said Namirka" I say, I'm not really sure but I'll go with it. It's a nice name. "What's your name?"

"Aroha" she answers shortly hoping to avoid conversation. While she looks over her datapad I get tired of sitting here. I use my pain and anger and direct it inwards to heal the wound on my side. The open red wound quickly becomes covered with white scar tissue and the pain fades. Aroha looks back to me "How did you? I've never seen healing like that before"

"I don't know, I just did" I respond because I doubt these Jedi would approve of my methods "Can I go outside and look around now?" I ask hoping to see this new land

Aroha chuckles "Not by yourself" She grabs a large jacket for me to wear and holds her hand out for me to grab. She was right to come with me, when i stand up I feel very weak and shaky. Outside is beautiful, the land is covered in white 'snow', as Satele called it, and patches of grass in the light. It looks to be just past noon on this planet so this is probably the warmest it gets, I'm luck Aroha had me put on a jacket.

Looking around through, the camp is rather empty and Satele is nowhere in sight. "Where has everyone gone?"

"Many of the Jedi have gone north to deal with a Killik infestation, others are just past the tree line on patrol." Aroha responds pointing to the forest all around the camp. 

"Killiks?" I ask, I've never heard of that

"They're human sized bugs native to Alderaan" she replied. So that's where I am, Alderaan. I recognize the name but nothing more.

"And what of Satele?" I ask hoping she's near by

Aroha laughs sweetly "I see you've grown quite fond of Master Satele in the short period with her" She was kind to me, I don't think anyone else had ever been so kind "She followed your footsteps from camp to try to learn where you came from" If she learns where I'm from will I have to go back? I don't want to go back, I don't know where 'back' is but it wasn't a happy place. There was much pain. "I see you worried of what she may find, fret not child, she wouldn't send you back to the Sith." I smile at her hoping that her words speak true. I remember tales of Jedi, they were not said to be this kind. "I want to show you something"

"What is it?" I ask

"It's where I go to meditate" She replies "And from the looks of you, you could use some calming meditation" I nod and follow Aroha threw the forest down a commonly walked path. The path leads to a frozen lake. "In the spring this lake is a breathtaking sight and in the winter it freezes over allowing for a calming meditation spot." She walks over to a large rock with a flat top and brushes all the snow off of it. She sits on top of it and pats next to her "Sit" she request. At first I walk over to the frozen lake and look down at my reflection. My skin a light brown, my black hair tied back in a messy bun, my eyes are a sickly yellow and there are dark circles around my eyes and mouth. Ignoring what I saw I accepted Aroha's request and sit on the rock the same way she is. "Now close your eyes and resite back to me the code as I say it to you and look for meaning in the lines"

The code, I know it by heart: 

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
_ _Through passion, I gain strength.  
_ _Through strength, I gain power.  
_ _Through power, I gain victory.  
_ _Through victory, my chains are broken.  
_ _The Force shall free me._

But what Aroha say is much different "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." She says and I say it back to her line by line examining each word. 

I open my eyes and turn to her "I don't understand, it contradicts everything I was taught. The codes are practically opposites of eachother"

"That's correct" She says still with her eyes closed "The Sith try to enslave the force for personal gain, while Jedi learn to become united with it. But much like the Sith code, the Jedi code also speaks in metaphors. It says 'there is no emotion, there is peace, but that doesn't mean Jedi do not feel. It means they learn to control their emotions. Master Satele told me that you've had troubles controlling yours"

"Yeah" When I was upset yesterday sparks came to my fingertips

"That's understandable" She says "You've been taught to channel your emotions not control them. To control your emotions take much discipline and meditation."

"I was taught my emotions gave me strength and power and using that I could be free" Controlling my emotions would take away that power

Aroha sighs and looks at me "That's the main difference. Sith seek power by controlling others and killing, Jedi seek to protect others who can't protect themselves and if their emotions have the best of them they cannot truly protect others." She stands up and looks out towards the lake "So you have to ask yourself child, do you want to gain power from the dark side or protect people using the light?"

"Protect people" I said but there's a part of me that seeks power. I can control that, I can help people, I can be different from the man in the hood. He wants me to hurt people but I won't. I'll become a Jedi.

She turns back to me and smiles "Very good," she sits back on the rock with me "Now what do you think the other lines mean?"

"There is no ignorance, there knowledge means to seek for answers, the truth and trying to understand the force" She nods and looks surprised by my answer. Where did it come from? So one told me that a long time ago. "There is not pation, there is serenity is to find peace within one's self. There is no chaos, there is harmony is the search for peace. And finally there is no death, there is the force means that when a Jedi's time has come they become on with the force." I say repeating what someone told me long ago.

"That's a very wise answer for someone so young" She says surprised

I look at her with confusion "I may be young but I'm not the average child" I know I've seen, done and experienced things no child should. I doubt I ever really was a child.

She chuckles "I don't deny that you've been to hell and back, but you need to put that behind you now"

"How do I put behind a life I don't know," I tell her "I'm curious of who I was"

Aroha puts her hands on my shoulders and look at me deeply with her emerald eyes "Child, the life of a Sith or their apprentice is one of pain, searching for your old life will bring you no happiness. It's better to leave it behind and begin healing" I nod understanding. Whatever happened to me wasn't pleasant, that much I already know, but how am I to move on? How long can I pretend my life begins here? But then again, was it really me before? Was I the same person I am now?  "I can sense the conflict in you child, meditate on the code. It will always be a light in the dark" 

I do so, I repeat the lines of the code back to myself again in again. Understanding the meaning, both literal and metaphorical, behind each word. I struggle with the line 'there is no passion, there is serenity' for the whole Sith code is based off passion. But I am not a Sith, I will be a Jedi. I'd meditated for about two hours before I heard a noise beyond the trees. "Someone's there" I tell Aroha who never took her eyes off the lake.

She walks between me and the noise and pulls out a light beam like the other man had. I didn't know she had one on her. "Who's there?" She asks confidently

"Knight Aroha, It's just me" Satele says walking out from the forest and Aroha puts away her weapon. She is carrying a tray and blanket with her. "I thought you two might enjoy some-" She cuts off and stares at me. The jacket was open so she could see the wound was fully healed. She sets the tray down on a log and examines my side then looked into my eyes. "How?"

"I-I healed it" I tell her embarrassed by my method of healing.

Satele looks up at Aroha "She healed it faster and better than most knights" Aroha said

"We may need her when the group dealing with the Killiks return" Satele says "But that's not what I mean, your eyes, they're green and the dark spots are gone"

Aroha Kneels down next to Satele to examine me "i don't know" She says "I told her to meditate on the code while I kept watch. I hadn't looked back at her while she did it"

"She buried what ever darkness is in her, she's took young to handle it. Somewhere in her mind it's buried and when she's older she'll be ready to face it." Satele says amazed. "Well definitely need her when the Killik team gets back, so eat up" She lays out a blanket on the snow and sets the tray on top then, removes the lid. "Alderaanian stew and flatbread"

All three of us sit and eat. Satele and Aroha discuss the plan for the day but I wasn't listening. I was confused on what's changed, I feel no different. Looking around I see what I saw before, nothing changed. When I finish my meal the fatigue and shaking I felt before had vanished. Satele and Aroha packed up what little we brought and we all walk back to camp.

* * *

 

The walk back to camp seemed longer than the trek out. When we arrive the Jedi that were dealing with the Killiks returned. Many of them were covered in minor cuts but one man was being carried back, the man I first talked to. I didn't imagine anything could hurt such a strong Jedi but the wounds on him were deep and sever. Aroha ran over to him and helped him into the tent that I awoke in. I walked over to another man who had only one wound on his arm. "May I?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused "You are the Sith apprentice brought in last night correct" I nod "How are you...Nevermind, do you know how to heal" I nod again feeling unusually shy around this man "Then go right ahead" Okay, I got this. Just focus on the force flowing through me and use it to help him. I lay both my hands over his arm to cover the whole wound and they begin to glow with a white light. A few seconds later I remove my hands and white scar tissue had fully cover his wound. He moves and flexes his arm in strange ways but never flinches in pain. "I'd never seen anything like that kid, thanks"

"I'm just repaying the kindness you all showed me" I tell him

The man roared with laughter "Modestly, one of many traits that makes a great Jedi"

Does he really think? Could I be? One day? Excitement fills me and accidentally causes a single jolt of lightning to go from my hand to the ground. It frightens me. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. _Control,_ it's all about control. I need to control my excitement or someone may bet hurt. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' I repeat to myself. Someone sets their hands on my shoulders but I refuse to open my eyes till I make sure no one gets hurt. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' A voice in me says _'Peace is a lie, there is only passion'_ No, I know the voice, the hooded man. _'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.'_ Stop. It's not true. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' The voice stops, for now.

I open my eyes Satele was the one who was holding my shoulders "Namirka" She says "are you okay?"

I back away from her again afraid she may get hurt "I think...I just got excited" Looking around I see most of the camp saw the sparks that flew from my hand, they're all staring at me.

Satele walks over to me showing she's not afraid of what I might do "Child, you are strong in the force, maybe stronger than some adults. You need to receive Jedi training or your old training may get the better of you." I nod understanding, in my current state, I'm dangerous. She leads me back to her tent and I sit on the bed "I have to go for some time, but I'll be back" I nod again understanding what she mean, her world can't stop because some kid wandered out of a forest last night.

* * *

 

An hour passes when footsteps approach the tent. Two sets of them. Satele and Aroha enter. "Namirka" Satele says "We've all talked it over and believe the best course of action would be to for Knigh Aroha to take you and train you one-on-one. You're technically still a youngling but you need special training and care"

"I understand" I say "I'm dangerous to the other children, I don't blame you for keeping me separate"

Aroha kneels down to eye level with me "While you are more powerful in the force than the other children, you also are much more mature. You're not like most force sensitive eight year-olds" 

Her words fill me with something don't know I've ever felt, hope. "So where would we go?"

"Ilum would be best." Satele recommends "Due to the cold few very young youngling are trained there so you'd have space to train and learn without being isolated from the Order"

Aroha stands up "Thank you Master Satele" She says then looks back to me "Do you want to help me pack my things?"

I nod and we exit the tent. All of the Jedi from before are out here healed except the first man I met "Where's..." I don't know his name

"His name is Syo Bakarn and he's still in my tent." Aroha answers knowing what my question was. "You can see him while I pack"

Her tent is much like I remember it from this morning. There's medical supplies everywhere many beds for injured people. One bed is off to the far side of the tent, most likely where Aroha sleeps. In the second closest bed to the entrance is Syo, the first bed is still covered in my blood. Looking at it makes me feel sick. I ignore the bed I was on and approach Syo. There's a wrap around his chest that is slowly becoming soaked with blood. "He's bleeding"

"What, he was fine when I left" She runs over to me "Damn, my healing wasn't enough. He had stabilized before I left"

"Can I?" I ask hoping that I could help. She nods and runs over to get supplies in case I'm not enough. I set my hands on his chest and focus all my energy on his wound. My hands glow with white light but it's taking longer than before. This wound is deep, it's going to take a lot out of me to fix it. If I don't Syo could die, Aroha doesn't seem to have the supplies to fix this. I focus on my connection to the force, channeling it all onto him. The light around my hands intensify and within moments I know I succeeded. I trip backwards feeling lightheaded and weak. "I did it"

Aroha runs back over to me helping me sit on the bed next to him. He wakes up with a grunting noise and sits up without trouble. Looking at me he chuckles "Did you do this?" I nod not feeling strong enough to answer. "Healing me took much out of you child, I'm sorry" I look up to him and smile. He looks shocked to see my face "Your eyes are a beautiful green"

"You both need to lie back down" Aroha request "I'll pack, just rest"

Syo lies down to avoid debate "So we succeeded then?"

 "The Killik will not return to face their house again, now rest" Aroha demands this time. She continues packing.

In a month I'll be in Ilum, training as a youngling. _Everything is going according to plan._


	3. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka and Aroha arrive on Ilum and Namirka begins her studies as a youngling.

**Ilum: Day One**

'Master' Aroha's, as she request I call her since I'm officially a youngling, and my shuttle took a month to journey from Alderaan to Ilum. The trip was rather eventful, Master Aroha told me much about the sectors we flew through, some force healing, and a bit about herself. Her people are called Mirialan and she has been with the Jedi since she was an infant. She also attempted to look into my mind to unlock memories from before the forest, by my request, but said she felt like someone had blocked them and it's best to just move on. "Welcome to Ilum" Master Aroha says as we walk off the shuttle.

I look to her and smile then turn back to admire the landscape around me. Mountains reach taller here than on Alderaan and are covered in ice and snow, with the sun just now peaking between them. Ice spikes shoot up from the ground all around. But something's missing "Where's the Jedi Temple?" I ask, I expected some large ice building but around us is only caves. Aroha doesn't answer just chuckles. "What? Did we land in the wrong place?" 

"No, no follow me" She says and walks into one of the cave entrance. I follow her inside, the cave entrance becomes a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is a large open chamber with a few Jedi wandering and others sitting in debates. There's also a group of people that do not look like jedi but workers. "This is the Jedi Temple"

The main chamber is a large cylinder with a round ceiling, statues along the walls reach up to the ceiling. In the center of the room is where the most people are gathered, there's a set of seats in a circle. A skinny man in Jedi robes and much fur approaches us. He looks over to Aroha "I take it this is the new youngling for training" She nods to say yes. He kneels down to me "What's you name child?"

I look him in the eyes confidently, I can't be afraid of him, he's probably one of the teachers here "Namirka" 

"It's a pleasure to be able to teach a new member of the Order with such potential, I am Librarian Madix Tishar" He sticks his hand out for me to shake but I'm taken back by the fur and claws

I cautiously shake his hand "Master, I don't mean to offend but...what are you?"

He looks at me not in anger but confusion "I'm a cathar child. Do you know much of any alien species?" I shake my head 'no.' Master Madix Tishar looks up to Master Aroha "I think that would be the best place to start in her written studies then, the basics"

"Agreed" Aroha says "Give her some time I'll help her adjust and explain the very basic and send her to you for Mid-Day cultural studies later" He agrees and walks away. "Okay then, let me show you to the dorms." I follow Master Aroha down another tunnel which leads down and further into the cave. She stops at a room where behind the door I hear children talking. We enter to see a circular room light with lights on the ceiling and four children, older than I, two girls, two boys, sitting on their beds talking. Boys on one side girls on the other.

The oldest looking of them approaches us, a blue skinned boy with two of something coming off of his head who looks about 13 "Is this the new youngling?" He asks Master Aroha 

"Yes, everyone this is Namirka" She says getting the attention of the other three children "She will be joining you in your studies"

The boy looks concerned "I don't mean to speak down to you Namirka but she is much younger than the rest of us, who are almost ready to take the initiates trials how will she keep up"

"Namirka will not be taking the initiates trials with the rest of you so soon" Aroha says "But it is best if she is around others of her maturity, so while she will learn material separately from you she will benefit from support from you all. So" She turns to me "Get situated, when they leave for their morning force study I'll come and get you" I'm not sure I want her to leave but she does.

"Okay then" the boy says to me "I guess you can take this bed" he says tapping the third bed on the girls side if the room then heading to a closet "and these are yours" he sets a set of clothes like the rest of them are in

"Thank you" I say sitting on the bed I was given. "So who are all of you?" I say to the all of them

The boy I was talking to answers "I'm Set'zaper, that's Letaku" he points to a dark brown skinned girl with tattoos and horns poking out from her black hair "Jehhey" a girl who looks human but eyes are covered by a purple mask with pale skin and red hair "and Tospir" a Mirialan with yellow skin and light brown hair.

"Nice to meet you all" I say

"You too" Letaku says "and I don't mean to be nosey but we are all wondering the same thing since you entered"

"What's that?" I ask

"Not to be rude but I'm just going to ask it simple" Set'zaper says "why are you here"

"Oh" I say not sure how to answer "It's complicated" I begin to get nervous and sit on my hands in case sparks form.

"You're too strong for your own good"Jehhey adds "I can feel it."

I nod agreeing. I'm not sure how well i could stop myself if I ever actually got emotional, let's hope it doesn't come to that. "We've made her uncomfortable" Ser'zaper observers "We didn't mean to, sorry. But classes start soon so you may want to get changed"

* * *

I got changed and the children talked as I watched. Later the group went to the meditation chambers for morning force and philosophy lessons. I stayed in the chamber until Master Aroha returned. "I see you fit in quite well. Come, you should meet the teachers here." She leads me back the the main room then down a different hallway. This one led up into the mountain to meditation chambers. In the first room was my room mates, in the second a lady whose eyes are covered like Jehhey's.

"Welcome Namirka, I am Povoap" she says "I heard you are very insightful when it comes to Jedi philosophy even though you have never studied in a temple" I don't answer for she's referring to my interpretation of the Jedi code but that wasn't mine. I was taught that, somewhere. "Sit, I'll tell you the first lesson of training to be a Jedi" She sits on a pillow on the ground and I sit on one across from her. Aroha leaves knowing she can trust this woman, and if she can, I can. "What it means to be a Jedi"

I hoped that the first lesson would be how to not create sparks from your fingertips when upset but, I'm also intrigued. "Okay, so what does it mean?"

"You tell me" she says "search deep inside yourself and tell me what does being a Jedi mean"

What does being a Jedi mean? I search deep down for the answer. Something inside me sparks causing a memory to surface.

\--

I am sitting at a desk studying. The hooded man hovers over my shoulder, in frustration i close the book. "This is pointless" I say coldly turning to him. I can see myself, my eyes still yellow. "Why must I study Jedi? We're supposed to stop them not learn from them"

"Because child, you need to know your enemy" the hooded man says "Now read!" he yells slamming the book open to the page I left it.

\--

 I can recall what I read on those pages. "Being a Jedi is being a guardian of the peace, knowledge, and the Republic. It's protecting people who can't protect themselves and preserving many different cultures and history." I tell her reciting what I read

Master Povoap looks at me surprised "That's a very high understanding for someone who hasn't studied our ways"

"I have" I say quietly. Sho looks at me unsure of what to ask "I have studied the Jedi way" I continue "I remember doing so to 'know my enemy', but the memories, they come and then they're gone. What I learned stays but how I learned it just vanishes, does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does" She says "your teaching as an apprentice stay but how that knowledge came to be is uncertain" I nod. She contemplates what that means then asks "Do you remember having problems controlling yourself as an apprentice?" I shake my head. I can't remember my time before Alderaan clearly, even what I do remember are blurs with details missing. I remember pain, punishments and lessons on the Jedi but not much more. Sometimes I feel that I can remember then it's just gone. "Good, I won't have to break you out of that habit then, so the first part of self-control is staying calm. It's not repressing your emotions but controlling them." 

She explain the basic and importance of self-control for the rest of our lesson. Afterwards she had me meditate on the information learned to understand it's meaning and to put some of those basics into practice.

* * *

 

After our lesson Master Povoap directs me to the Library to meet with Master Madix Tishar. "Welcome child" he says and immediately begins his lesson "We'll begin by understanding and identifying different species with their physical and cultural differences." He pulled up pictures of man different alien species on a holoprojector. Some close to human, others not so much. A few of the species catch my eye, the three I recognize the most are human, one that looks like Set'zaper, and a redskin man with face jewelry. I select those three to start with. "Ah, human, Sith and...Twi'lek. Interesting, you picked two that you are probably most familiar with but the Empire hates other aliens, why Twi'lek?" He asks me

"I remember a woman, she...was kind, I think." I see glimpses of her and close my eyes to try to follow these glimpses "She worked...wherever I was when I wasn't in the red sand, space I think. She worked..." glimpses of her screaming in pain surfaced. Tears flow down my face, no, I need to stay calm. I sit on my hands incase "S-she didn't work, she was forced to"

Master Madix Tishar sits next to me "I think I can help you, The Empire enslaves many alien species. Whoever you are seeing must have been one. Put it behind you, focus on your studies"

* * *

While I read on the holoprojector Master Madix Tishar leaves to teach the other group. An hour passes and Master Aroha finds me in the library invested in a reading on Twi'leks "Are you ready for a meal?" She asks.

I turn off the projector and get up to follow her to the dining hall, there my roommates are eating already. I get my meal and sit with them. "How was your day Nami-" Topir asks but is cut off when he drops his bread

"That's a good nickname" Set'zaper says "Nami" I like it, Nami. "So Nami, as Topir was asking, how was your first day?"

Crazy, is the first word that entered my mind. A month ago i had just stumbled into this life and was feared by half the people I met. Here, they don't fear me just see me as a student. "It was...nice, I guess. I'm not sure"

"Makes sense" Letuka says "It's a new way of life for you, that's going to take some adjusting" More than they know. 

* * *

 

Following our meal is physical training with Master Damnic. For today I was to observe my friends as they trained, watching their form and restraint. The first two were Jehhey and Tospir, how does she even know where anything is, her eyes are always covered. They trained with wooden staffs. They circled eachother. Tospir struck first charging Jehhey and attacking her legs and stomach almost simultaneously. He was relying on speed for an upper hand, but he didn't get one. Jehhey stayed on defensive until Tospir exhausted himself then struck at his hand causing him to drop his staff.

Set'zaper and Letaku spared next. Their fight was less one sided. When one attacked the other blocked. Niether could hit the other, their attacks mirrored each other, as if they knew where the other would strike. But Set'zaper got in a tactical hit tripping Metaly by striking high causing her to leave her legs open to block it. 

Next Set'zaper and Jehhey faced one another. Jehhey seemed to have the advantage by refusing to strike until there was an opening. When Set'zaper tried the same method used on Letaku, Jehhey didn't make the same mistake. When he struck high she moved out of the way. His staff hit the ground and Jehhey took the chance to strike his open shoulder causing him to drop his staff, just like with Tospir.

Since I had seen it a second time the idea clicked, I'd seen it before. The form was called Shi-Cho and the idea was to wait for a chance and disarm the opponent without causing too much harm. Master Tannic approached me "Was this helpful?" She asked

"Yes" I tell her "it was quite an impressive showing of Shi-Cho"

"You know fighting forms?" She questioned

"I do" I reply "I remember learning the basic seven forms"

Master Damnic understood "Ah, yes, Master Povoap told me you knew much of the Jedi way and that teaching stayed with you" I nod "Well then, Jehhey." She calls her over "would you mind going a round with Namirka"

"I wouldn't mind" she answers sounding concerned, moat likely because I am much smaller than her.

I grab a staff and so does Jehhey. Set'zaper, Letaku, and Tospir sit to watch on the side. Jehhey waits for me to make the first move. I sweep low and she blocks it, I sweep her side, she blocks it. No matter where I attempt to strike she blocks it as of she knows my moves before I act. But I've watched her, she'd waited till they tire to strike. I fake slight fatigue and make her think I'd left my side open, when she goes to strike I push her back slightly using the force. She is surprised, giving me a chance, I sweep her legs and she falls. The second she looks defeated I put the staff down and help her up, worried I may have hurt her.

"Impressive" Master Damnik says "I expected you'd been combat trained before" 

I don't acknowledge her compliment because I am still trying to figure out if I caused Jehhey harm. Looking to the back of her legs I see bruises begining to form. Jehhey noticed my concern "Don't worry, bruises are nothing, once I broke a figure from Tospir hitting it too hard"

With that I feel relieved. To finish off the day all five of us went to the meditation chambers for an hour then to bed.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an early meditation before Namirka officially becomes a Padawan a memory from before Alderaan resurfaced

**Ilum: 14 Years Old**

Today is the day, the last day as a youngling. Soon I'll be leaving this freezing planet as a padawan of the Jedi Order. Master Aroha said she wishes to take me on as her padawan but the final decision has yet to be made. For today though, I go on as if it were any other day. I head to meditation chambers right before sunrise, the new set of younglings aren't awake yet so the chamber is empty. In the chamber I sense something odd, something pulling me. A path to travel, yet the path does not go forward but backwards. Following the path I understand what it is, memories. Why now, after so long do I discover this? The most recent one sparks, the night before Alderaan.

\--

The hooded man stands over me, but unlike in other memories i do not sense anger towards me but pride. "You have done well my child, it's time you know what all your training was for. You are to go to the Jedi, join them, work up in rank, and when the day comes I will find you"

"Why would they accept me?" I ask

"Because it's not you they'll find but only part of you" he walks closer to me "the knowledge of the Jedi you know will stay. This ensures you pass all trials and become a Jedi" he grabs my head forcefully and pain shoots through my body

\--

The memory vanishes like a dream. The path I found is no longer the no matter how hard I look. Conflict grows in me. No, it can't be true. I saw it though, it must be. It may never happen, it could be a trick. Why would he want me to become a Jedi, why go through all this trouble? But whether it's true or not I must focus on today. I will become a padawan.

* * *

 

The rest of the day brought no surprises. After evening combat training I was to go to the chamber with the terminal for the Council. All of my teachers are here. "Welcome" Master Povoap says "Six years ago you came to Ilum with Knight Aroha lost and today you will leave with her a padawan of the Jedi Order" I hoped that would be the outcome of this.

"Thank you" I say and bow, hiding my childish excitement "I will do my best to live up to the tittle and the code"

"Congratulations and may the force be with you" Master Madix Tishar says

Master Aroha and I are the first to exit the chamber "Our shuttle leaves in two hours so you should go pack your things"

Finally, leaving this frozen planet "Where are we going?"

"Where ever we're needed" she answers "currently that's Alderaan, again"

"Back where it began" 

* * *

I packed what few possessions I had, the long robe I was loaned, my original gear, and a remembrance token from my first roommates when they left as Padawans themselves, and we boarded the shuttle to Alderaan. Once we've left Ilum's orbit, and relaxing in the main room, I ask Master Aroha "Why are we returning to Alderaan?"

"Killiks" she says "Jedi have been sent to stop another infestation, this time at house Teral, and they requested more medics."

"Life's really ironic huh?" I joke, seems everything is going in a circle

"The force has a plan" Master Aroha answers "seems right now though it's more poetic than normal"

I sit up quickly realizing "Is it because I'm not normal?"

"Possibly" she answers "but there's nothing wrong with that, to most of the galaxy no Jedi is normal. It's just depends on how you look at it. The galaxy and most Jedi wouldn't consider you normal due to your  strong connection to the force alone since such a young age."

"But that's not it" I tell her "I wasn't raised like a normal child, or Jedi either"

Master Aroha looks to me concerned "Your upbringing does not define who you are, remember that"

I nod, I she's right. I can be a great Jedi no matter the hooded man's plans, should I tell her is the next question that enters my mind. What if the Jedi turn me away because I was sent here for a reason, but if they discover the truth on their own I'll never be a Jedi. My decision was made "Master Aroha" I say reluctantly. She waits for me to continue "I- uh, There's something I need to tell you"She nods waiting again for me to form a coherent phrase "When I was meditating this morning I discovered a memory, from before Alderaan. Basically I learned that the hooded man sent me to the Jedi, took my memories, and wanted me to become a Jedi"

She smiles "That would explain your vast knowledge of the Jedi when you first arrived and I appreciate you telling me, but this does not change that you are my padawan"

Oh, that was quite a positive reaction "He said one day he'd return bringing my memories with him" I don't want whatever memories he took, what I may have done as a Sith's apprentice.

"Maybe he will" She says untroubled "but that's all the more reason for you to continue this path, don't let him succeed."

I feel revealed knowing she's right. I'll become a Jedi one day and if or when he returns for me I'll be ready. I won't be his pawn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I just wanted a small segment between Ilum and Tython and once Tython starts I'll probably stop doing long time jumps.


	5. Tython

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka heads to Tython where she hopes to complete her padawan trials

After traveling many years as Master Aroha's padawan, going to many planets, helping many people, I never imagined this. Master Aroha, at one with the force. She was struck down on Tatooine, when our camp was invaded by sand people along with three villagers. We were there helping a village that had recently been attacked, if we knew another attack was coming maybe she'd still be here. The village was far away from any outpost and I had no means of transportation. I buried Master Aroha's body in the villages' crypt. Eventually I made it back to an outpost where I informed the Order of what happened. Mater Madix Tishar said he felt her last moments and since had been searching for me. Now I am to land on the home of Jedi, have a new master and complete my final trials.

**Tython: 18 Years Old**

 When my shuttle arrives I am dropped off on a lush green world. It's been quite awhile since I've been on a planet with mild weather. I wonder the landing pad until I find the room i was instructed to, a small round room with a man in it, he looks familiar "Padawan Namirka, I am here to welcome you to Tython" I look at him confused "Ah, yes, after ten years I assume I look rather stranger to you. Master Syo Bakarn."

I remember that name "From Alderaan, you were the first man I met" I'm in awe of the man. It's been so long and I hadn't heard much about him or how well he healed.

"Yes, I had also been deeply wounded but thanks to you I made a full, quick recovery." He said then snapped back to businesses "Now onto your training. Tython is the ancestral home of our Order and where our most promising Padawans complete their training. Knight Aroha was to bring you here after your mission on Tatooine, a shame she could not be here."

"It is, but it's also an honor to be here" I tell him. "Where the first Jedi walked and train where they trained"

"So eager" he joked "you and your new master should get along nicely. Your instructors, along with what I experiences, all agree that you have a remarkable connection to the force. We haven't seen such power in years"

"It may have been my previous training" I say trying to understand. How would I have such a strong connection? I knew on Ilum I was stronger than any of the others but compared to the whole order, how?

"Most wouldn't agree, Sith do not increase their connection to the force but use what they have to become stronger" he reassures me "But now, I was...hoping your new Master was here. Yuon left her dig site and returned to Tython specifically to train you after hearing what happened to Knight Aroha"

"Why would Master Yuon drop her studies for me?" I'm nobody special

"You doubt yourself, understandably so. But in times of doubt remember your first lessons, the code..." A woman enters from behind me "Yuon, I was beginning to worry"

"Sorry I could not greet you properly, my Padawan but we already have a crisis on our hands" she says worried. She a frail looking woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

This sounds bad "What kind of crisis?"

"Tython is a treasure trove of ancient Jedi relics, recently our research lead to many 'teaching holograms' but they've not been fully studied." She explains "These holograms could be records from the founders of the Jedi Order and are absolutely irreplaceable. But a large group of flesh raiders have begun rampaging through that region, the holograms are in danger"

"I've never heard of Flesh Raiders before" they sound rather unpleasant

Master Syo Bakarn answers "The flesh raiders are Tython's natives. Savage cannibals who destroy everything in their path"

Master Yuon continues "Including the holoprojectors. Combat teams are pushing the flesh raiders back but retrieving the holograms is your first task"

Master Syo disapproves "No Yuon, you can't risk a padawan against flesh raiders, even if it's for such important artifacts"

"A padawan who was stronger in the force at eight years old than most by eighteen. Gifted students need challenges" She says in my defense. I never expected such high praise from my master

I understand the dangers "So I must recover these holograms and be mindful of flesh raiders, where do I start?"

"The holoprojectors are in the Gnarls, if you encounter any difficulty contact me on this" she hands me a comm unit "be vigilant, that region has dangers of it's own. When you have the holograms meet me at the Jedi temple" she exits

"Good luck to you padawan"Master Syo says "And be careful"

* * *

I arrive on the transport pad down to the Gnarls, there's a light pinked skinned twi'lek waiting for the transport. "Hello" I say catching her attention "I'm Namirka"

She turns to me, her eyes are a deep purple "I'm Padawan Iser'mundo, you going the Gnarls too?" I nod. She looks at me skeptically "You do realize the place is overrun with beast, are you even combat trained"

"I am" I respond. I understand her confusion though, I'm rather small and skinny for my age. Meanwhile she practically towers over me with me talk. My size is most of the reason I avoid close combat.

"Good, I don't want to have to babysit you the whole time" She says

I laugh "I don't need a babysitter" She schoff as the transport arrives.

We land in the Gnarls, the place is filled with what I assume are flesh raiders, large pink creatures with a triangular head and wide eyes and razor looking teeth. I have to look into them at a later date. Iser'mundo charges at the closest group and strikes one down, I use the force to pull a rock from the ground to hit the second one and force push the third one against the tree. She looks to me impressed "Told you I didn't need a babysitter" She rolls her eyes and pulls out her comm, I leave so she can make her call. She seems more than capable of protecting herself. 

Gathering the holoprojectors was interesting, each one was almost alive and all had much to say on the ideals of a Jedi. But something was wrong, the last projector was missing, not destroyed. Someone took it before me, why? I should tell Master Yuon. I pull out my comm unit and she appears "Master Yuon I've encountered a problem, one of the holorecording was stolen"

"Stolen? But the Flesh Raiders don't steal, they destroy. I'll look into this." She states "If you have the other holograms come and meet me at the Jedi Temple. I'm sending you directions now. And please Padawan, be careful" The call ends

My datapad beeps with the coordinates to the Jedi Temple. The path is crawling dangerous with wildlife, but fighting through it was worth it to see the temple. Unlike on Ilum it's not hidden in a mountain, it's a large round building with statues all around and banners hanging from the roof and a large staircase leading to the entrance. The training grounds around the temple are filled with younglings and Padawans. Inside the temple is just as impressive. The main room is huge with two ramps leading to upper levels and between them is a ginormous floating holocron. Master Yuon's chambers are on the first floor through a hallway to the right of the entrance. Master Yuon seems to have been talking a trandoshan before I entered. "Padawan come in" Master Yuon says when she notices me in the doorway. I approach them "This is Qyzen Fess, an old friend. He's here on a hunting expedition; a sacred trandoshan tradition"

I bow slightly "It's an honor to met you"

"Is welcome, small hunter" he bows back "but have a scouting, before light changes. Scorekeeper watch over" As he passes by me he sniffs and says "You have a strange scent small hunter" and then leaves. What does he mean?

Master Yuon turns towards me not commenting on Qyzen's statement "Some people, even some Jedi, disapprove of my friendship with Qyzen. I wanted you to meet, before rumors prejudice you" Why would they disapprove, from what I understand Trandoshans are a people of honor and pride. Before I can ask Master Yuon continues "First, thank you for saving the holograms. The Jedi have lost enough lately without losing our history too."

"One of the holoprojectors was taken before I could reach it" I tell her again

She nods "I recall and not just one at random it seems. That hologram is of the infamous Master Rajivari" I don't recognize the name "Rajivari was another of the Jedi founders. He... turned to the dark side. He betrayed the very order he helped create. That hologram is immensely powerful, the thief is most likely from Kalikori Village. Local Twi'lek Pilgrims, here illegally, many of them are poor or hungry."

"Why don't we help them?" I ask, we're Jedi it's our duty to help people.

"The Pilgrims are here against the Republic's wishes therefore we cannot officially provide aid." Master Yuon hints "Now, I'd like you to go to the village, discover who took the holoprojector and retrieve it. But tread lightly relations between the village and the Jedi are... strained." I wonder why any relations would be difficult after denying to help and protect them, even when it's our duty "When you get there find Bashen, captain of the village guard, he may have seen the holoprojector or heard of it's where abouts" 

I bow and head off. The village seemed to be holding some kind of festival today, Bashen told me that a Nalen Raloch posses the holoprojector and where to find him. After fighting through Flesh Raider territory I reach Nalen's camp and see the holoprojector. "You make a lot of noise." Am man says from behind me, Nalen. How did I not sense him enter? "I come for a Flesh Raider, I find a Jedi Padawan. I come to think among the dead, to protect my people. Why have you come?"

"This holoprojector hold dangerous information, I came to retrieve it." I reply

Nalen walks towards the holoprojector "Tython's relics have lessons. I listen. I can.. do things I never imagined. I can be the defender my people deserve"

Observing him he clearly doesn't seem fully sane anymore "Perhaps your teachings have turned you into something else"

"Jedi condemn what they cannot control" he says coldly. Looking at him I see something familiar, I remember the feeling of hatred what I was young, I learned to control it. If I hadn't what would the Jedi have done? Nalen turns to the cave entrance "You're not a concern, only the flesh raiders. Rajivari's hologram showed me how to punish them." He puts his hand out in front of him and the cave begins to rumble, Nalen's force sensitive. The cave begins to collapse "The flesh raiders will come but not leave so Jedi, run, or die." Nalen runs out of the cave and I follow not far behind hologram in hand. When I exit though he's gone.

I return to the temple and tell Master Yuon of my journey. We learned that I must find a source of knowledge called the 'Fount of Rajivari', something that until now was thought to be a myth. I must go to Kaleth and find the First Blade. Master Yuon also said the force is guiding my training now, and that finding this before Nalen is a greater test than she could assign. In Kaleth to get to the first blade I had to 'prove myself' as a warrior by defeating many droids. After proving myself I was given access to the first blade, it's a prototype lightsaber with data engraved on the side. Master Yuon believes it will lead us to the fount of Rajivari.

Back at the temple outside of Master Yuon's quarters Master Syo Bakarn and another man are there to greet me. "Hello there Padawan" He says. I bow as a hello.

"Interesting, Protocol was never a big focus of Knight Aroha or Master Yuon" The second man says. Is he talking down to Master Aroha? She was a hero.

"This is Master Jaric Kaedan, another member of the Jedi Council." Master Bakarn says, I never imagined I'd meet another member of the council so soon. "Master Yuon told us the force was guiding your training and while it isn't unknown it's not usual and can be very dangerous."

"Yuon seems convinced, but blindly trusting into the force isn't the Jedi way. First she welcomes that Trandoshan into the temple now this?" Master Kaedan raises his voice "She's getting more unorthodox by the day"

Master Bakarn seems undisturbed by Master Kaeden's tone "What do you make of Master Yuon's claims?" He asks me

Is it my place to question my Master's teachings? I never did for Master Aroha, i would be unfair to do so know "I trust Master Yuon's methods"

Master Bakarns isn't pleased with my answer "The Council has agreed to accept Yuon's opinion, for now. but I am concerned about the dangers this path could lead you. Finding the Fount before Nalen is important, but so is your safety Padawan. Be mindful" 

With that they both leave. I understand the dangers I and Master Yuon put myself in, I can face it. I enter Master Yuon's quarters where her and Qyzen are talking. We determined my next task, I am to go to a cave with the hilt and find 'something' there. This cave was where the first Jedi Council was formed, to go there is an honor. In the cave some of the Villagers came to take the first blade's hilt. I was able to talk them out of taking it. I used the hilt to activate a holoprojector. Rajivari was upset at the Jedi Council for 'crippling' the Order, he left a map to follow.

In the Temple Master Yuon showed me a disturbing message Nalen left, he threatened to kill me if I got in his way. I must be careful. I used the hilt of the first blade to learn Rajivari's teachings, they were rather harsh. If these test make me apply his teachings I would most likely fail. When I returned to the Temple Qyzen had not returned, I am to go to the cave to find him. I had to fight many Twi'lek to get to Qyzen, he was in a cage at the end of the waterfall cave. Qyzen was ashamed he had been captured for apparently that causes him to lose all his Jagannath points. There Nalen also used a force trick to trick Qyzen into giving the last coordinate to find the Fount. Yet Nalen doesn't know about the traps o I still have a chance.

With the last coordinate from Qyzen we reach the entrance to the Fount. Our first test is from a man in a hood. He asked me to sacrifice my strength to make myself more powerful, but this is the opposite of what rajivari taught so I declined. The man disappeared. In the following chamber I found a wounded Twi'lek, he wanted to kill me. A test or not I can not leave this man to die. When I kneel down to heal the man pain shoots through my head, I can barely stand for a moment. The Twi'lek disappeared, he wasn't real. It doesn't matter, I can go on with this pain. The last test was a rock where poison filled the room, breathing becomes very difficult. With my head pounding and my lungs burning I still manage to strike the rock to get rid of the gas. The gas cleared in seconds and breathing became easy.

I reach the next room, a man stands there but he is not there at the same time. "Of course, here is the other. Seekers of forbidden knowledge always have pursuers. If you came for Nalen Raloch he has came and gone. So much is fleeting but I remain. I am the man I was, Rajivari."

I don't understand "You can't be alive, you died by the hands of the council thousands of years ago" How is he here

"Small hunter, who is you speak to?" Qyzen asks "Smell nothing. Or... must be Jedi seeing. Not for my eyes" 

"Your pet is brighter than he looks" Rajivari turns to me "When my body failed me, I refused to become one with the force. How could I? The Jedi were still imperfect. Here, in my lab, I had devices to give a chosen apprentice decades of experience in a day. An apprentice to carry my vision"

He's a force remnant and the fount "Your wisdom and knowledge were preserved through these devices."

"I waited for a new acolyte. I... believed Nalen Raloch was a suitable candidate." He walks closer to me "But... disappointment. Nalen walked through the traps instead of solving them. He suffered greatly" How could he? I am barely holding myself due to the pain in my head, and I only failed one trap. "I... miscalculated what Nalen's mind could hold. I made not a successor... but a monster. Nalen wishes to destroy the Jedi and everything else on this world." Rajivari walks to his data library and I follow "He's beginning with the great Forge, where lightsabers are made. Without the forge the Jedi will lose their martial abilities, you must stop Nalen before he destroys it."

"I'll stop him before he can destroy it" I can't fail, or who knows what might become of the Jedi

Rajivari turns back to me "That weapon won't suffice against Nalen. But you carry the hilt first blade. You can use that and a crystal from the Forge cave to power it. Stop Nalen before it's too late, stop the monster I created."

"I understand what's at stake, I'll find him. Thank you Master Rajivari" I bow

"Before you go Padawan, there is another thing" He looks worried more so now than when he was discussing Nalen "Inside you is a great darkness festering, The Jedi will not be able to help you when it show itself, you must be ready" And then he disappears

No, no, no. I don't want it. I know what he means. The hooded man said he's return but when he does what might he do to me? Could he unleash what I've spent all my life trying to control? Calm. It doesn't matter right now. I need to do is stop Nalen. I go to the cave and gather a crystal as instructed but it was guarded by a giant red beast. The fight wasn't difficult for Qyzen and I together. The beast fell in minutes and I continued to the Forge. Qyzen says he does not smell Nalen and he'll watch my back, so I proceed to craft my Lightsaber using the first blade. I kneel down, close my eyes and I activate the Forge. While constructing my saber two paths are to each side of me, one filled with power and darkness, the other, filled with light. I can feel a pull from the path to power to me. A part of me wants to follow that dark path, why? I know it only leads to destruction but something in me wants to follow. I don't enter either path, I search for the part of me that wants to follow the path to power but what I find doesn't feel like me. It feels like another person but before I can find more the lightsaber is done. How? I didn't even try to finish it yet. I grab it from the Forge and activate it. The green beam exits the first blade's hilt.

While testing it Nalen approaches. I walk down the long staircase to get face to face to Nalen. "fitting it's you, armed with the last lightsaber that Forge will ever make. Look at her!" He yells to the twi'leks behind him "Another Jedi to nod, and prach, and do nothing while the Flesh Raiders Ravage our home! I know Rajivari's secrets. Horrors the Jedi--this Jedi--have been chasing. And only I can protect us, our families, and our future!"

What horrors? It doesn't matter "Nalen, your power is destroying you. But it isn't too late to save yourself... I should know" I mumble to myself

"Nalen, this isn't you.. you're going too far. How is this protecting us?" The female twi'lek asks

Her comment enrages Nalen farther "I did this for all of you! If you can't see the danger, I'll show you myself!" He turns back to me

"Nalen please, I don't want to fight you" I plead, I don't want to kill this man.

Nalen pulls out his vibrosword "Then don't" He charges at me, I ignite my new lightsaber and block his first attack. He swings wide to the side and I force push him back slightly. Enough to pull a rock from the ground and throw at him. The rock hits his arm but he keeps fighting. Why won't he relent, he's hurt badly. I only block his strikes and attack below his waist. He got a lucky blow at my side, I keep fighting, my side is bleeding. With a second rock thrown and another force push Nalen falls, my saber is at his neck. My hand is shaking, why haven't I stopped? Pull back. I don't want to kill this man. Nalen is saying something on the ground but I'm not listening, I'm angry. Why am I angry? _There is no emotion, there is peace_. I put my saber away, Nalen doesn't try to get up.

The female Twi'lek is shocked "You beat Nalen Raloch? Please-you're not going to kill him?" she asks

"I... I won't kill him. He needs to go to the Jedi Temple, the Council will decide his fate." I was going to kill him, why?

"But we still lose him. The village needs Nalen's help" The male Twi'lek pleads "how are we going to keep it together?"

"I'm going to talk to the Jedi" They need help "I'll make sure they send people to help"

"Thank you Master Jedi, we'll remember that" They gather around Nalen "We'll take him to the temple, he's our people, we know the way" They lift him up and leave

I stare out to the field, I almost killed a man. Why? I didn't want to but I couldn't put my saber away. There's something inside of me, and it's growing. I'll learn to control it, I have to. Qyzen walks up next to "I have been a fool. Spoke false. You are no small hunter"

What? "I'm afraid I don't understand"

He turns to me "Cannot be any other. Scorekeeper has seen. Chosen for greatest honor. You are Herald of the Scorekeeper"

"Qyzen I didn't do anything special" I almost killed a man, but I didn't do anything amazing "I just did what I could"

"Yes," Qyzen says "is good for Herald to be humble. But Scorekeeper has shown favor. Is clear. To lose points was horror. But Scorekeeper has led through darkness to great things, you. I will follow, Herald. Wherever needed. Scorekeeper has shown path: to serve her Herald"

That's a heavy load but so is one of a Jedi "If you truly believe I am this 'Herald' I'll do my best to live up to the name."

"Is much news we have, Herald. Should return to the Jedi Temple, speak to Council. And Yuon" He says

* * *

The walk back to the temple was uneventful, Qyzen helped me wrap up my side. When we entered the Council chamber Master Syo Bakarn and Master Yuon were in the entrance. Master Kaeden and another woman stood at the table. I couldn't believe my eyes, the woman. Satele. I'd recognize her anywhere, why had she not come to talk to me like Master Syo?  Master Syo is the first to talk "We've been waiting for you, Padawan."

I approached the table. Master Satele "I've been treating Nalen Raloch. The Pilgrims who carried him here told us of your battle."

"How bad are his injuries? I wasn't sure he'd survive" Please let him survive 

"He will, though it will be a long recovery" She replied

Master Kaeden is the next to speak "It seems we have much to learn about the villagers. Perhaps we should re-think our position"

Master Yuon interrupts quite excited "Enough, Padawan- The Fount of Rajivari. You actually set foot in there? Please tell me everything."

"Master Rajivari himself spoke to me. What was left of him" Even brought some unnerving news "A force remnant"

Master Kaeden turns to Yuon "It seems you may have been right, Yuon. I... apologize. To you, and your Padawan" when he says that I realized how frustrated I was at him because of his outburst against Yuon and Aroha.

"No longer a Padawan" Master Satele says. I didn't think that I was done "She carries a lightsaber, she has proven herself. I have only one last question before her training is complete. At the moment, Nalen Raloch is resting in a kolto tank. When he's well, what should become of him?" 

"Nalen fought and suffered for his village, let him go home. If he wishes to become a Jedi we should welcome him if not let him be. But the village needs help, refusing it is what drove Nalen to what he is now." I answer

"Compassion. No Jedi should be without it." Master Satele says, pleased with my answer.

"We Judge ready to accept your place as a Jedi" Master Bakarn says "Master Yuon if you would"

Yuon and I walk to ace each other. "Before the Council I take from you the title of Padawan. I name you a full Jedi of our Order. Honor the past. Work... for the future. May the force be always with you. You've... done so well, my student. I'm..." Master Yuon stops she looks very sickly

"Master Yuon?" I ask concerned walking closer to her. She collapse on the floor and I run to her.

"Come away" Master Syo orders "Yuon? Can you hear me?" No response. Master Syo carries her out to the medcenter and orders me to stay here. Ten minutes pass hen Master Syo enters "yuon is resting comfortably, for no. It seems she's suffering some kind of illness. I can't lie to you, her condition is grave."

"May I try to heal her?" I ask, I'm a great healer. I can at least try.

"We have healers trying but if they come up with nothing you can try" He says unsure.

Qyzen shifts uncomfortably "Yuon thought sickness would take her" 

"You know Yuon was ill? And didn't inform us?" Master Syo asks angrily

"Is not for me to tell secrets. Was her wish to train one last hunter. I understood" He answers

I can't blame him if he didn't want to tell us. "I was to be her last student? I see why I was so devoted to my training"

"After the healers are done we'll send her to Coruscant. Our researchers there have been recovering artifacts from the first Jedi Temple, they may have a cure for Master Yuon. After you try to help take a shuttle and join Yuon on Coruscant. She will need your help more." He tells me

He doesn't think I can heal her fully, I don't blame him. "I'll do everything I can to make her well"

"When you go to Yuon don't hurt yourself trying to heal her, like you did for me." Master Syo says "Good luck, and may the force be with you"

I walk to the medcenter to see Master Yuon surrounded by healers. There was a space I walked into it, I stood over Master Yuon's body, her chest going up and down weakly as she struggled to breath. I focused on healer her lungs, as I did I noticed something odd. Whatever was in her wasn't natural, as I healed her chest rose and fell smoother. I closed my eyes and tried to heal her body as a whole. I didn't know where to start, there was no exterior damage. As I continued to heal my head became fuzzy. The pain from the fount of Rajivari returned. I fell backwards and just sat on the ground. The pain was excruciating and everywhere, I struggled to stay awake. I can't heal her any more here, I'll try again on Coruscant. Qyzen helped me board the shuttle to the fleet.

 


	6. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a cure for Master Yuon was the only thing on Namirka's mind. Perhaps she was too focused on it.

I'm not the only one taking a shuttle to the Republic Fleet, Iser'mundo, the Hero of Tython is here too. To think the rash Padawan I met at the Gnarls saved us all, incredible. I spend most of the ride meditating trying to recover and trying not to panic, I believe the pain the Fount of Rajivari caused is finally gone but the exhaustion is not, plus the panic from seeing Master Yuon fall in front of me, not being able to heal her hasn't fully subsided, I can feel her condition worsening too. My meditation is interrupted near the end of the trip by Iser'mundo's astromech T7=detect injury// Jedi=in pain. 

I open my eyes to see that the droid had been scanning me. "I'll be fine" I tell him, it's just my side, I wrap my arm around the injury. I didn't have time to properly heal it, the Master Yuon collapsed and I just forgot about it. I try to heal it but I'm too tired and distracted to do anything useful, I just hope it's not bleeding too much. Iser'mundo gets up from her seat and demands I lift my shirt. My cheeks feel like they're burning "Really, I'm fine"

She huffs "If you were fine you wouldn't have an issue with lifting your shirt." She's right. I comply and lift my shirt showing the bandages are slowly becoming soaked. "You're bleeding" I chuckle slightly 'I noticed' is what I was going to say but my laugh caused my side to hurt quite a bit. She carefully un-bandages my side and applies some kolto and clean bandages. "Force, you're tiny" she comments as she lays my shirt back down. "you're like a twig"

I laugh but this time no pain follows. She's right, I'm 5'1" and 90 lbs. It's not normal for a Jedi to be so skinny. "I don't think I've grown since I was 12."

She laughs as our shuttle lands on the Fleet. We said our goodbyes and then happened to not part ways, both of us were heading to Coruscant. This time the shuttle had windows and Iser'mundo didn't take her eyes off the starts while we talked. "Ever been off Tython" I asked

She nods her head "I wasn't born in Tython. My parents brought me when I was five, been there since. I know you were new to Tython but what's your story?" My heart jumps when she asked I don't talk about it with many people. "I'm sorry" she says finally turning from the window "didn't mean to open new wounds"

"It's fine. Haven't talked about it in awhile but" I take a deep breath "I'm not sure where I was before I stumbled into a Jedi camp on Alderaan. They think I was raised on Koriban"

I could feel her confusion and concern growing "think?"

I shrug "I don't know, just been trying to move on. Doesn't really matter what happened before" As our shuttle lands I rush to get off it. I have to get to Yuon.

Qyzen and I run to the Senate Tower running passing through large crowds of civilians and some senators. When I get to Yuon's chambers she's not doing well. "I failed, I failed, I failed. I'm sorry I failed." She rants "Once there were two boys. Their names were Parkanas and.. and... something. Why can't I remember?"

"Remembering is never easy" I tell her "but you need to calm down Master Yuon"

"But I have to..." She turns to me "Padawan!"

"Never in my many years have I seen Yuon like this" Qyzen comments

Master Yuon seemed almost angry "I'm not mad, the man in the shadows is making me this way. He brings the darkness, it's coming"

I don't understand what she's saying. She starts yelling for Parkanas. A Mirialan man and Twi'lek woman, a bit older than I, run in. "Yuon!" He exclaims "Pharen please see Yuon back to her room" the Twi'lek woman leads Yuon out. He turns to me "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Attros Finn, the researcher here, we have to begin working on a cure. I believe lies in devices called Noetikons. They're a collection of knowledge from the Jedi Council. But since the sacking the Temple has been looted, I have a lead on one but it's not in friendly hands." I read about the Temple, it still lies in ruins after the sacking.

"If it'll help Yuon I'll go" It's not like up to this point things have been safe. The safest thing so far has been flying here.

"Republic officer Alec Efran is in the old galactic market with a gand, but he's not being very cooperative" Attros explains

* * *

I went to the Old Galactic Market to talk to the gand, they explained that I had to go light some signal and wait for the leader to come with the noetikon. Once I got the noetikon activated it revealing three Jedi Master. They were in the middle of a conversation, one finally turns to me "It seems we have a visitor"

I bow "It's an honor to meet all of you but I am here for something urgent"

The master seemed to ignored me "We are not in the Jedi Temple, it seems we have been moved"

"Yes, years ago Coruscant was attacked. The Jedi Temple is still in ruins." I explain trying not to fret over the amount of time I'm losing. "I can explain more later but I need answers on an illness affecting my master." I explain everything I've seen and felt from Master Yuon since Tython.

After hearing my explanation they had no answer to what could be causing this illness, now I am to find another noetikon but they do not know where to find it. When I spoke to Attros about it he said the next noetikon was with a visious gang called the black sun in the back room of a cantina.

What I found in the back room of the cantina wasn't expected, then again what does someone who's never been to a cantina expect to find in the back room of one? Not smugglers that had Jedi artifacts surgically put in them to get them off planet that's for sure. After removing the Noetikon of Light from a smuggler I activated it to talk to the masters. Unfortunately they too had few answers for me but the believe the illness affecting Master Yuon may be some form of mind control. I am to find the Noetikon of secrets that while it is not dark in nature some of the secrets it holds are.

While trying to figure out where to start on the third Noetikon Attros calls me. "Ah there you are. How's the search going?" He asks

"Two of the Noetikons gave me advice, when I find the third we may have a cure." I explain.

He smiles weakly "That's great to hear but I need you back at the Embassy, Master Yuon has taken a turn for the worse. She attacked my assistant." Stars, I never expected Yuon to become violent. "I managed to keep her restrained but I'm worried what may happen if she doesn't calm down." He doesn't continue with the thought but I think we both understand what may become of Yuon if we can't save her.

"I never imaged Master Yuon raising a hand on anyone" I state "I'll be there as fast as I can"

* * *

 

On my way back to the Senate Tower I can feel Yuon's presence become tainted, something is very wrong. As I get closer the feeling only gets worse. In the Embassy Attros was attempting to calm her "Yuon please, calm down. No one here wants to hurt you"

When Master Yuon speaks her tone can only be described as dark "Ah, yes Attros, but the darkness is coming. Maybe I want to hurt you." She walks closer to him "Yes I think I'd like to break all your bones. I'd enjoy hearing them go pop, pop, pop."

Just her words feel as if the strike at me, to see Master Yuon like this, there's no words to describe how that feels. "Master, I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Fight this." She has to fight this, I can't stand looking at her like this.

"Fight? I don't know what you're talking about, what's a few broken bones between friends? Want to play?" She offers

The way she looks at me, she doesn't see me, she doesn't recognize me. "Please, Yuon, it's me, your padawan." I plead. She has to recognize me. If she's this far gone already would a cure even save her. I have to hope so.

She shakes her head "My padawan? I don't have a padawan. I sent her to face the flesh raiders and before the day was done they dined."

My throat grew dry as she spoke and answering became difficult "No, they didn't. I survived Master. I'm alive."

"You? No it can't be. Rip out his throat! Tear her apart" she yelled. Her words startled me, I wasn't prepared for them. She shook her head, breaking free from whatever's controlling her "No padawan. No please. Help me. I can't stop it, it's him again. Help me" She pleaded.

She walked closer to me, Astros tried to stop her. "No, it's okay." I told him "I'm here to help."

Her freedom didn't last for long "Help?" She laughed "I don't need anyone's help!" Yuon lunges towards me stealing Attros' lightsaber on her way. Her attack took me off guard and at first I didn't attempt to fight back. When she knocked me to the ground holding the saber to my throat, Qyzen attempted to pull her off me. I knew I had to do something. With one blast through the force I managed to knock Yuon, Qyzen and Attros backwards towards walls. I struggled up to my feet hoping that was enough to stop her, it was. Carefully I lifted up her unconscious body and laid her on the bed holding her wrist, hoping that her heart continued to beat. I couldn't handle burying another Master.

Attros got back to he feet fast and ran over to check on me. "That can't have been easy for you, to fight your own master... It's more imperative that we find the final Noetikon. Do you have any leads?"

I nod taking a moment before answering to collect myself "Both the gand and a Black Sun member mention a Justicar, Larrs Baddeg. I think he's connected" It can't be coincidence that they both mentioned him, he has to know where the last Noetikon is.

"Larrs Baddeg is one of the Justicar leaders, he's near the top of the Republic's most wanted list, he known to hold up in the central tower area." He explains 

I nod "I have to take the risk if it means helping Yuon" even though I can already start to feel the weight of the last few days events taking their toll. I'll need rest and meditation soon, I'm not sure the last time I slept. On the taxi into justicar territory I drink a cup of caff and have a nutrition bar to keep myself going.

* * *

 

Larrs Baddeg willingly gave up the last Noetikon after hinting that someone wanted to collect all three for some reason. They offered him power over the whole territory if he got all three so after losing two he gave me the third. I set it on a counter and activated it but unlike the other two I was pulled into a white room instead of talking to holograms. A woman with read hair and purple robes approached "Oh thank goddens, a visitor. It gets so lonely in here sometimes. I'd offer you a drink but I ran out ages ago, why don't we play a game instead." She offers

I don't understand, the other Noetikons didn't bring me somewhere else. "You don't look like a Jedi Master, what's going on?" I observe, she was dark in nature, that much I could feel.

She shakes her head "Well I'm not a Jedi Master which would explain your first statement, as for the second... it's hard to say. I'm guessing you activated what looked like some sort of ancient device-a holocron, maybe- and something went wrong."

"How do I get out of here?" I ask because me instincts are telling me this is not somewhere I want to stay.

She rubs her hand against her chin as if she were thinking, but she already knew "Well I guess I could let you go, but you have to play a game with me first, a game of questions. Answer right, you're free. Answer wrong and your strength becomes a permanent part of this place." After agreeing to her terms she asks three questions, two of which I get right. The third causes me to become surrounded by enemies. I release a wave of energy to rid of the enemies but I can feel that I've lost a part of myself as I did it, at least temporarily. When I stand up I'm back in the same room and Larrs Baddeg is on a call with a Sith. I walk over feeling greatly weakened.

The Sith glances at me "We would look past your failure if this plan had actually succeeded, but weakened or not without the last Noetikon you cannot stop me or my master."

"Who is your master?" I ask, who is the man going through so much trouble to put Yuon into her current state? Why would he do it is another question that comes to mind? 

The Sith lifts his chin high with pride "My master is the downfall of the Jedi Order. Baddeg, what are you waiting for? Earn my master's forgiveness. Kill this child" He orders. Child? I'm no child. Larrs doesn't hesitate to lash out against me once the Sith said to do so. His vibroblade clashes with my lightsaber, by the end of the fight I regret to say that Larrs had perished. If he'd relented for only a second I could have stopped him without killing him but he gave me no choice. 

Afterwards I retrieve the last Noetikon and activate it. Like before three masters appear. "Be careful where you walk Jedi, the dark side intersects with the light at many crossroads. This is the Noetikon of secrets. We are the Masters who have seen the darkness and turned back to the light." On of them cautions. I understand the risks of searching for secrets. 

When I explained the illness to the Masters of the Noetikons they finally found an answer. "It's a illness the Jedi had seen before, created by an ancient sith lord, Terrak Morrhage. He used it to turn jedi to the dark by the hundreds and grew more powerful from their strength. In this way he waged war on the Jedi."

"Is there any way to stop it?" The Jedi haven't been eliminated yet someone must have stopped Terrak Morrhage somehow.

The Master nods "A Jedi healer, unlike his name, has not been forgotten. He developed a shielding technique to release Morrhage's hold on his victims" Bastilla explained "One by one he cut Morrhage off from his source of strength. Each time he used the technique, however, it cost him some of his own strength. By the time the battle was won the Jedi had been weakened beyond recovery. He sacrificed himself to save the Jedi Order."

I am willing to do so too if it means Yuon is cured "Is it possible for this technique to be taught?"

"The ritual is recorded in an ancient terminal in the Jedi temple." Master Altax explains "learning it will require the combined knowledge of all three Noetikons. If you are thinking of learning the technique Jedi, I would caution you. Powers such as these weigh heavily on those who wield them."

On my way to the works I can feel Yuon's condition fading, this plague has started affect her physically and if I don't hurry she might die. To get to the old Jedi Temple I have to fight my way through the works, an old industrial area that's completely automated but the droids have gone rouge. Access to the works is via an elevator in near the start of Justicar territory. Fighting my way to the Jedi Temple taxi pad tiered me more than it should have, seems I haven't recovered from whatever the fake Noetikon took from me. I just need rest, after I cure Yuon.

As I approach the taxi pad I can hear someone running behind me, I turn to see Iser'mundo once again with a red haired Jedi Padawan. "Seems the force can't keep us apart" She jokes "When I saw the path here cleared I thought it was Tarnis but when I saw you I was happily surprised. Are you heading to the temple too?" 

"Yes" I answer quickly as I needed to find Yuon's cure as fast as I can. I climb into the taxi fast, Qyzen, Iser'mundo, and the red haired padawan followed behind. I drove fast, getting there as soon as possible. As I drove my hands began to shake, something terrible has happened. From what I can tell Yuon's barely alive at this point.

The padawan must have noticed my hands, or could feel my growing panic I was struggling to control "Hey, name's Kira. We didn't get introduced and I know I just met you but are you okay, you seem to be in quite the rush?"

I bite the inside of my lip and take deep breaths trying to calm myself.  _There is no emotion, there is peace._ After a moment of silence I answered "I will be, once I find the cure for my master."

"Cure?" Iser'mundo asked "Is Master Yuon ill?" my lack of a response told her all she needed to know. "Is there anything I can do? I was never close to Master Yuon or the Jedi Archaeologist but I do want to help her in any way I can."

I shake my head "You have your own mission to worry about. Qyzen can watch my back." I answer as we dock. After entering the temple all four of us met Imperial and Sith resistance. We fought side by side to the main hall then had to part ways. By the time Qyzen and I had made it to the ancient terminal I had calmed down significantly, my hands no longer shook and I could focus at the task at hand, learning this shielding technique. Placing all three Noetikons on the terminal the Masters were together again. With their combined knowledge I could be lost for hours learning new information, but I didn't have the time.

* * *

 

It took hours to learn the shielding technique, but it is only a temporary solution. Each person I shield takes a part of my strength, I could only do it for so long. The only true way to stop this plague is to stop the plague master, who currently I have no clue on his identity. As I stood up to leave the chambers I felt a group of people approaching, they were masking their identities in darkness. Turning around I saw the same Sith who was talking to Larrs Baddeg followed by two acolytes. "Reckless, foolish Jedi. So eager to find a cure for your master you lead me straight to the prize. My master and I are so grateful." He grunted releasing lightning from his figure tips frying the terminal and Noetikons. "No more terminal, no more miracle healing."

"Except for mine" I state, I learned the ritual, I can save Yuon.

He laughs "And what good would it do? The ritual kills all who wield it. How many could you protect Jedi? One? Two? Even if it were a hundred eventually you would collapse and your fate and the fate of your order will be the same. Death." He shoots lightning towards as I jump to dodge it rolling over the ruble on the ground. Quickly I jump to my feet to see him and the two acolytes charging towards me. I release a wave of energy knocking all three of them into the wall, only the Sith got back up. He ignited his lightsaber to reveal a purple blade, I did the same reveling a green blade. Sparks flew as they collided, he pushed me backwards into the broken terminal. I jumped on top of the terminal then over his head, some of my hair had fallen from it's upright position obscuring my sight. As he turned around to face me all I could see was his saber, in an attempt to block his my lightsaber cut across his chest. Pushing my hair back from my eyes I saw the consequence of what I did. Three people now lie dead here, two from blunt force trauma to the head and neck, one from my saber. I didn't think I'd pushed them back so hard the force they hit the wall with would kill them. As for the Sith, I'd hoped to block his attack not kill. 

A memory of a familiar figure plays in my head "You've _done well my child, these girls sought to take your place. By killing them you have earned your position."_  He tells me. What position I had earned I did not know, but I understand how.

My time trying to make sense of the fragmented memory was cut short by a call from Master Syo "Ah, there you are. I'd been kept apprised of your situation- the council is deeply concerned for Yuon's health. We've been trying to contact you for hours. Did you find anything in the Jedi Temple?" He asks

"I found a way to shield Yuon from this illness but the only true way to stop it is to find the person behind all of this." I answer 

"Do what you can for now, Yuon's health is out first priority." He states "Hurry back, Yuon's condition is fading and any delay could be costly." When The call ends Qyzen and I break into a sprint to leave, it didn't matter how tired either of us were. We're too close to helping Yuon to fail now.

* * *

When I reached Yuon she was lying down on a medical cot, if I couldn't feel it through the force I'd think she truly was dead. She looks just like Master Ahor- no, I can't think about her right now. I can't think about how I buried her body in a tomb of strangers. Stop it! I have work to do. I ran to her side hoping what I learned works, I had only one way to know for sure. I followed the Master intrusions carefully and when it was over I knew it worked. I wasn't prepared for the drawbacks of it, dizzy and disoriented I fell catching myself on Yuon's cot before hitting the ground. I lied there for a moment before returning to my feet, still feeling weak. My hair fell back into my face as I stood up, small strands that once were black now looked white. They were very few but they were there.

It took me a moment to realize Master Yuon had been talking to me "I feel... better. But why do you look so weak? What did you do?" She asked "Your ceremony on Tython is the last thing I remember clearly. After that... I could feel someone in my head, twisting and corrupting my thoughts. I wish I could tell you more but my memory is hazy, at best."

Cautiously I sit on the bed behind me and answer "Don't worry about me Yuon, or what happened, just focus on getting better" I told her. For a moment I thought to when Master Aroha died. I tried to heal her wounds, I truly did, but there was too much going on. My leg was bleeding, others were hurt. I couldn't have saved her, is what I keep telling myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Attros, who just received information over his earpiece. "Pardon me, the Council wishes to speak with you when you're ready"

Slowly I stand, still to be met with a wave of nausea. I continued walking through it eventually reaching the council's chambers. After explaining to them everything that has transpired over the past two days they explain that more Masters have begun to report 'the darkness is coming' suggesting they have fallen to this plague. The Council gave me access to a star ship of my own to track down these masters and shield them until we can completely stop this plague. The Masters are found on Taris and Nar Shadaa, that's my next destination.

On my way to my ship I receive a call from Iser'mundo, she wants to meet in a diner before she departs. Qyzen went to prepare the ship and I could go for some actual food. I met her at a diner near the senate tower, not high class but not a dump either. Her and the Red haired padawan waited at a booth, what was her name... Kira? As I made my way over to them I tied my hair back into the bun it generally is in making sure to hide the white strands of hair underneath.

When I sat down the whispering between her and Kira halted, they both stared at me. After exchanging glaces with each other Iser'mundo spoke "You look like Bantha shit." Kira snorted at the comment implying that she wasn't incorrect "Have you slept or eaten since we got here?"

I shake my head, "I've had a nutrition bar here and there..." I haven't slept though, has it been more than a day? I can never tell with cities, they're never dark.

"Stars Nami!" Iser'mundo exclaims "We've been here there days" Her comment confused me, has it really been that long? I was busy trying to find a cure for Yuon, I didn't look at when I'd arrived or what time it was now. "Food's on me then you're going to sleep even if I have to watch you to make sure you do."

From the way she stated it I knew there was no changing her mind on the bill, she didn't seem like a negotiator. "So where are you two going then?" I asked after we order, this a going away party of some kind I think. They had their own ship and mission to go off on and so did I.

Again they look at each other before Kira asked Iser'mundo "Is it classified? Do we have to keep it a secret?" Iser'mundo shrugged her shoulders unsure of an answer. What classified things have they gotten themselves involved in? "Taris and Nar Shadaa. That's all I can say" Kira answers reluctantly.

I laugh "You're joking right?" They both look to me confused "How is it we've been bound by the hip since Tython?" Same planet, same locations. "Taris and Nar Shadaa are where the council suspects the Masters who have this plague are."

"Plague?" Kira asked as a scandalously dressed woman set our food down on the table, Iser'mundo is rather concerned too. I explain once more how this plague affects a Jedi Master, twisting their mind and taking their strength and the only way to stop them for the moment is for me to shield them, but the shielding comes with a price.

Once I finish explaining I finally start eating, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Three days with little food and water will do that to a person though. "Nami, this could kill you" Iser'mundo states

I swallowed a bite of my bread wrong causing me to cough, quickly a took a sip of my water to make it go down. After my food stopped trying to kill me I answer "I know, but think about how many might die if I don't" Neither one of they give a response and after a second time I realize "Nami... you called me that twice. No one's called me that since I was eight, on Ilum."

Iser'mundo shrugged once more "It just seemed to fit. Nami. It's like how a lot of people call me Issa, the nickname just fits"

"Nami and Issa, two Jedi who can't seem to avoid each other. Sounds like some romance novel from the holonet" Kira jokes. My cheeks burned, not from her being correct just from embarrassment. Although she wasn't wrong, for some reason the two of us just keep finding each other. It's as if the galaxy needs us to work together yet we each have our own missions.

I was the last to finish eating, probably because I haven't had a proper meal in three days. Afterwards I stood up and said "Thank you for diner, I must be going."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iser'mundo just seems to keep writing herself into the story, I hadn't hoped for her to become a main character but the two of them are only parting ways for a short while.


	7. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Masters have fallen to the plague that affected Master Yuon and only Namirka has the power to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping Taris because I have nothing to expand on it besides what just happened in game.

I spent the four days to Taris recovering but arriving I still felt off when I arrived and more so when I left. It took 5 days to get Master Tykan shielded and his padawan safe, but I felt strange. The next Jedi Master who fell victim is on Nar Shaddaa, I had a day and a half to recover as much as I could, yet this feeling, I couldn't shake it, no amount of meditation and sleep would. Arriving on Nar Shaddaa the bright lights and noise didn't help me either. On Nar Shaddaa I have to stop a cult run by the fallen Jedi Duras Fain. But Duras is different from the other Masters, he's struggled with the lines before. The plaque just gave him a final push yet unlike the others he is still trying to do some good. He's trying to stop spice trade here. He also a master at manipulation and persuasion, I'll have to be extra careful when I confront him.

For now Master Syo has directed me to a scientist, and Fain's friend Tharan Cedrax. Yet when I arrive at the location he gave I'm met with a pink holographic woman "Hello" She said in a soothed voice, as if she were whispering "and welcome to the office of Doctor Tharan Cedrax. My name is Holliday, I'm pleased to assist you. Oh- oh my. What a darling outfit, I must get Tharan to program me just like it. Perhaps in a warmer shade."

"What are you? A droid? A hologram?" She's almost life like, it's off putting. There's a faint presence in the force around her, as if she were alive. And most droids don't have a taste in clothes, especially that of a Jedi's.

She shakes her head "No, no. I'm more than that. Much more. I'm a fully sentient holographic life form, unique in that galaxy, or at least that's what Tharan says" Her mood changed drastically "But you're a Jedi right? I've been waiting for Tharan to get back for hours, he had a special order to deliver a weapon to the Nikto sector. A place called the Star Ship Chop Shop, it sounds like a nasty place. He should never have gone, could you bring him back? I'll be ever so grateful if you do?"

"I'll bring him back to you Holiday" I tell her. Tharan means something to her, interesting. Could he be involved with a sentient hologram?

* * *

Getting to Tharan was another battle, the Nikto are unwelcoming to humans and more so to Jedi. Qyzen and I had to fight our whole way there. When I got to Tharan he was in the middle of a conversation with a Nikto Boss and it seems what ever deal he had is going bad quick. "This doesn't have to fall to violence" I state 

"Just a small Jedi" The Nikto Boss observers "I've stood before a great Master. He showed me the true way. The darkness is coming, and we must unite against it. We are the Master's Guiding Hands and we are here to crush the Hutt Cartel"

There it is again and again 'the darkness is coming' what could be coming that is so bad, what could the plague master be planning? Why go against the Hutt Cartel, they're not generally high on Sith target list? "What does the Hutt Cartel have to do with this 'darkness'?"

"Is an agent of darkness. Master showed us. Now stand aside." He demanded "I promised to bring Cedrax weapon to Master. Perhaps he will grant me an audience." Had this Nikto never even met Master Fain? How would that be possible? For him to persuade a Nikto he never met his master in persuasion has been greatly underestimated. If he weren't under the control of the plagued I'd want to sit down and explore this with him, it's fascinating. 

But an audience with Fain is just what I need to heal him. "How may I gain an audience with your Master?"

The Nikto did not like my questioning, his anger flared "One does not get an audience. Master chooses few people to meet with. Now enough with this! No one will stand in the way of Master's work. The Hutt Cartel will fall!" The Nikto pulls out his Vibroblade and clashes with Qyzen's. Tharan ran the moment he could to safety. The two warriors parry each others attack and one strong force blast sends the Nikto into the wall, unconscious.

While catching our breath Tharan returns "That was gratifying" He comment "One rarely sees delinquents get their just desert on this world. And from such an exquisite young woman, too. Loveliness and a lightsaber-a rare synthesis"

I should have expected this when I entered this place, although Qyzen seemed to take more offence than I "This is Herald of Score Keeper, show respect." He demanded. While I do not completely mind him following the idea that I am some Herald I will not allow him to demand things from others because of the tittle he gave.

Before I could respond though Tharan bowed his head slightly and continued "Impressive title. I'd like to hear more, when your Trandosian friend is gone."

"I need to talk to you about the Nikto you were dealing with" I request trying to ignore his attempts of flirting.

Tharan scoffs "The ones who want to 'challenge the Hutt Cartel?' Where'd they even get such a ludicrous idea?"

"That's what I'm here to discus. Master Syo believes the Nikto are being lead by Master Duras Fain but Fain has recently fallen ill to a plague affecting Jedi's minds. He's persuaded the Nikto to do his bidding in an attempt to take down the Cartel" I explain "If the Hutt Cartel learns that a Jedi Master is taking a vendetta against them they'll stop any involvement with the Republic."

He nods "If any Jedi were to risk going against the Hutt Cartel it'd be him, but it's been years since I spoke to him, I'm not sure what I could help you with." He pauses for a moment to think "Actually you might have been on to something trying to meet with Fain from the Nikto. I heard of a gang of slicers, the Red Light Lancer, rumor is they're part of this guiding hand"

What would Master Fain need with slicers? "I need to be in that gang, anything Master Fain needs with slicers can't be good"

"Yes, but to do so you'll have to prove your expertise. I suppose this prototype would do... Though I'd hate to part with it" He hands me his prototype reluctantly "And here" He hands me an ear piece "I always wear an earpiece to contact Holiday, this way we can speak privately. Here's the location, I'll return to my office. If fain is using some kind of mind control I have research to do"

I smile at him, I didn't expect him to help, I just expected information. This is kind. "I guess that means I owe you one" I say and leave realizing what that might imply. I didn't mean it like  _that_ , but I can't take it back now. I need to focus on Master Fain.

* * *

The Red Light Sector, where the Lancers resided, was more civil than the Nikto sector, but that wasn't saying much. Tharan has arranged a meeting with one of the Lancers leaders but they're expecting him. I'm not sure what's in store if I walk in their front door. To avoid being discovered right away I bought a white t-shirt, a blue jacket and a pistol from a small market. I hid my lightsaber in my bag with Tharan's device. It was strange being out of Jedi robes, last time I was, was Tat- _focus._

At the meeting location was a Zabrak man with vibrant green eyes "Where is Tharan Cedrax?" He demanded "The darkness is coming and the Lancers need the man who solved the M'raki Up-link Paradox, not whoever you are. Forget this, I have to get Tharan Cedrax, Master's orders"

"I'm as good as Cedrax and half the price and hold my own in a scrap" I lied, mainly, I doubt Tharan's fighting skills considering his reaction to the Nikto. "This is an example of my work" I pull Tharan's weapon out of my bag

He examines the weapon for a moment "Impressive" he nods "But the Master said 'get Cedrax' not some random street mechanic. Bet you don't even know what a D3-TR port is"

Tharan assist over his earpiece " _A D3-PR port is used to fix computer spikes, basic stuff. He's playing with you_ "

 I roll my eyes for effect "It fixes computer spikes, basic stuff" I say trying to sound irritated and losing patients. Pretending to be a criminal to join a gang is stranger than I thought it'd be.

 He flashes a light smile and continues with his questions "So if you were to slice Nar Shaddaa's traffic control towers what channel would you cut?"

" _Anything but 552, too_ _risky_ " Tharan recomends

Too risky is what they'll like "552, it's the only one that'll present a challenge" I tell him

He looked impressed "Wow, none of my guys can crack Hutt Cartel security. In the name of the Master the Red Light Lancers and the Guiding hand welcome you welcome you, sister." That was easier than I thought it'd be. "The Master wanted Tharan Cedrax for a special job, it'll be your initiation. If you survive it." I spoke too soon "The Hutt Cartel shares a bunch of spice factories with the Empire, in the lower industrial sector. The Master wants them destroyed. In the defense network control room disrupt the protocols on the primary control node. That'll trigger the factories automated defenses. Turrets, droids, poison gas. The factory workers will be wiped out. The Hutt Cartel will see what the guiding hand can do! I'll be monitoring the factories defense mechanisms, I'll know when the job's done. Don't keep us waiting" He says and leaves

What am I going to do? I can't kill defenseless factory workers for a gang but if I don't I might not have a chance to get close to Master Fain. My debate was cut short by Tharan " _That's a tricky proposition Jedi, meet me back at my office and I'll find a way to help you._

* * *

 Walking into Tharan's office him in Holiday seemed to be having a moment "I'll just wait outside until this is all over" I state hoping to get some food

I felt Tharan's emotions jump "Ah! Hello again... I don't believe I ever learned your name"

Odd, it's a strange thing to forget but I suppose we haven't exactly had time to introduce ourselves "Namirka" I state plainly

"Well, Namirka, first I must say plain clothes suite you rather well. But I believe I proposed to help you destroy those Hutt Cartel factories for the Lancers. and I've found the perfect solution" One where no one has to die? "a few years ago I 'acquired' a Sith overseer's ID. I've modified it with the permission to trigger the factories defenses, kill everyone, and bring the factory down."

If his plan hadn't involved killing everyone I'd question how he got a Sith ID badge. "I don't want to kill innocent factory workers"

"Jedi," Tharan sighs "those workers make spice for the Hutt Cartel and Klage won't easily be fooled." I shake my head, I can't accept killing a whole factory of workers, if I have to I'll find another way to get to Master Fain. "I do have a resonator key" He admitted "a rather rare devise. Very well... attach this to the primary control consul and Klage registered it as a network failure. Once you reach the defense network in the lower industrial sector I'll help you from there"

* * *

Before stopping at the defense system I did need another change of clothes if I'm to play a believable Sith. This time a grabbed a dark robe from a strange vendor in the Promenade and placed my lightsaber back on my hilt. If I ever have to use it though that would raise many questions, I could say I stole it.

Standing in the middle of the defense network access room was a dark skinned Imperial with a Kaasian accent. "Stop right there" He demands "This is an Imperial control station. I'm authorized to use deadly force protecting Cartel-Imperial business. state your business or get out"

Attempting my best Imperial accent and flashing the ID badge I state "You dare impede a Sith in her duties? I could take your head for this!"

I could feel the man's fear of me, it should have felt horrible. It didn't, part of me, a part I buried, enjoyed it. I barely remember Alderaan or when I first arrived but I do remember the story Aroha told me. I had the eyes of a Sith, I was an apprentice and a good one it seemed. And then I buried it, one day I would have to face it again. "An inspection? I'm- please forgive me. I mean no disrespect" He pleaded "P-productivity is down but-we'll drive the workers harder! Double quota next month"

I should tell him not to, the galaxy doesn't need more spice. I didn't. It's as if I wasn't even the one talking anymore "The wealth of the Empire is at stake! Incomitance will be punished!' I threatened him.

"I'll-I'll see to it personally that matters improve" He quivered. His fear was now affecting him physically, his hand shook as he bowed

I just needed to get away from this. I needed it to stop. I need to stop enjoying it but I can't "You're a disgrace to the Empire. Your mere presence offends me. Leave!"

His emotions practically screamed at me "Yes-yes my Lord, at once." He bowed and left, both terrified of my visit and relieved I let him live. 

It's horrible to even think of someone being terrified of me because of my connection to the force. It's worse that I enjoyed the whole ordeal. It should have made me sick to my stomach but the only thing doing that now was myself. I should have hated it, I should have been kinder, I should have stopped the second I started. But I did none of those things. What does that make me? What might I have been? If I hadn't been found that day on Alderaan would someone have taken me back to Korriban? Is there someone still out there looking for a lost apprentice? _The Hooded Man._ That's all my Master ever was. And this? This is what he wants. I remember my vision on Ilum, his plan. I can't let it happen. I will not fall.

I walked up to the primary control node and inserted my key. The least I can do is finish what this horrible act started. " _Good work Namirka._ " Tharan said over the comms but it felt like anything but. " _The Primary Control Node is active. Klage should see the factory has been destroyed_ "

 Klage called seconds later, I set it so he only heard my audio. A street mechanic in Sith robes would confuse him too much "Street, It's Klage. I've been monitoring the Hutt Cartel defense network. The operation went smooth, the factory never saw it coming. You've got a real talent. The Master himself heard about you. He wants you to be presented to him. In person." 

This is bad, if Master Fain wants to talk to me after one job he's discovered me. "Just give me a location and I'll be there." I can't pass up this opportunity anyways.

"The Master is waiting at our headquarters in the Red Light Sector. It's an old store-here. I'm send you the coordinates. Don't be long, our fight against the Hutt Cartel is heating up and the Master doesn't like being kept waiting."

* * *

I changed back into my common folk clothes before arriving. I was almost certain that he already knew who I was but I could at least get in the front door without a fight this way. And when I arrived I knew I was right. Master Fain was on the holo, not here in person. "Do you think I was that naive? Tell me has Master Syo lightened up? Or is he the same old stuffed robe?"

"Master Fain you need help. The plague is making you sick" I asked, but so far just asking has never worked.

Master Fain laughed "This 'plague' has enlightened me. Those Jedi rules... I barely bothered with them anyways but now? It showed me for what they really are. But I don't have the patience to explain. In fact you've become a nuisance I need eliminated."

I couldn't give up on him though, I couldn't give up on any of them. "It's not too late. Just let me heal you. If you still feel how you do without it then we'll talk"

He completely ignored what my offer "I'd love to duel you myself but the darkness is coming and the Hutt Cartel needs my full attention. Kill her, and bring me her head when it's over" He ordered the Nikto.

They drew their balde on out but mine was still in my bag. I drew the pistol I bought and fired off three shots at one, Qyzen as handling the other. I missed every shot fired. When he got close enough to strike I used the force to throw a chair next to a terminal at him. He was slowed down. I tried to use my extra time to get my saber out but I wasn't fast enough. I manage to roll away but the Nikto's blade slashed down my back. A shot fired through the window killing the Nikto. When I looked out the window all I saw was the city, there were too many buildings that shot could have come from, but why? 

Before I had any time to react Tharan called "Namirka! Can you hear me? Are you alright" He asked in a panic

It must have been him "I will be, I'm guessing I have you to thank for saving my life." 

"Me? No." He stated "You must have a guardian angel. But I can't believe Fain would do that to another Jedi! However he might have made a grave mistake by using that holotransmitter. Press a small switch underneath it and we'll see what we can do" I kneel down on the transmitter and flip a switch at the base of the unit

Holliday appears on the unit "Oh my, Master Fain hasn't covered his tracks well at all. I'll just untangle his signal." She pulls out a datapad and that confuses me more than anything that's happened the past few minutes. If she's a why would she need a holographic datapad? I didn't ask I spent her time searching healing myself. Within seconds I felt the wound on my back close leaving white scar tissue. "Found him!" She exclaimed after I finished "His signal leads back to... oh. Shadow Town"

"Sounds ominous" I comment, it must have earned that name somehow.

"Shadow Town is an Imperial prison for their most dangerous prisoners in the galaxy." Tharan explains "The security there is the best on Nar Shaddaa. Shadow Town has some of the best security, designed by some of the best minds. Including myself. Come back to my office and we'll parse the problems. I also have something to help you against Fain."

* * *

On my way to Tharan's office I stop at the Promenade to get my jacket and T stitched up by an old woman and manage to eat a full meal with a large caff while I wait. I don't plan on wearing anytime soon but I may need it again. I attempt to pay the old woman much more than she asked for my jacket but she refused to take it. 

"You do enough good for this place. I don't need your money" She claimed 

I shake my head "I'm trying to make up for something, please take it" I need to feel like I did something right on this planet, this might be it. Someone saved me earlier today, even after the horror of the factory, I need to pay someone back for that.

The woman stands up shakily her dark brown eyes staring directly into mine "There's a large strain on you dear but you still do good. That's more than half these people on this planet." She places her hand on each side of mine grabbing the credits from my hand "Thank you." She sit back down "Stay alive Jedi" 

I place my jacket in my bag and head over to Tharan's office. Inside was a heavily armored man "Please, I have nothing but respect for the Hutt Cartel," He pleaded "but this is-"

"They say a Jedi is behind the Guiding Hand and we've seen a Jedi come in and out of this office. Start talking Cedrax" He demanded

I couldn't allow this "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" I offer, I need to keep Master Fain out of the eyes of the Hutt Cartel.

He turns to me "I'm with the Hutt Cartel, investigating rumors that the Jedi run the Guiding Hand. Cedrax worked for them and now you're here. I need to report this" He claimed.

This is bad, he didn't say  _a_ Jedi runs the Guiding Hand he said  _the_ Jedi. The Cartel don't see Fain as rouge, they see him as working for us. "The Jedi have nothing to do with the Guiding Hand. Report that to your masters" I use force persuasion to convince him

He shook his head confused "I-I guess the Jedi have nothing to do with the guiding hand. I'll report that to my masters. Sorry to have bothered you." He stated and left

Tharan watches him leave and the moment he's out the door he turns to me "That was too close. The Hutt Cartel are closing in on Fain." He makes his way to his work station "and for a moment there you sounded like him too. As if we didn't have enough problems" The idea startled me. What happens to the Jedi if I succumb to the plague? How does the Plague Master decide who to infect? Tharan continues before I could voice my concern "Holiday pinpointed Fain deep in Shadow Towns residential area. There's probably a dozen cameras, guards and crazed prisoners between us and him"

"We need a plan then, you handle the cameras, I can handle the prisoners. As for the guards we can make a distraction." I suggest, there's too much to just walk in there and I don't wish to spend extra time in the best Imperial prison on Nar Shaddaa. 

Tharan nods "i like the way you think. In terms of Fain's mind-control abilities, I have a little something to handle that."

Holiday scoffs "A little something? You're so modest Tharan" Was that flirting? I had a hunch of their relationship but when he clearly flirted with me in the Nikto Sector I assumed they weren't involved. That's not the case.

He walks over to the Terminal "I've been consulting with Master Syo Baran and I've built an exo-tech device that should prevent Fain from brainwashing us. It paralyzes part of the forebrain that's active when a Jedi tries to oppose their will. It will give Fain a short, sharp shock. Shadow Town... never thought I'd see the location in person but I'm ready when you are Jedi." When we begin to leave his office he suggests "You may want to leave your trandoshan friend behind, we don't need the extra attention"

I turned to Qyzen sympathetically, I remember the story he told me that few see him past his species he nodded "If you wish, Herald, shall return to the ship to wait for next hunt."

I sigh "I am sorry, my friend, but thank you"

Qyzen gives as close to a smile as I think he can manage before leaving. On the taxi to Shadow Town Tharan turns to me "I feel I should apologize, I didn't realize the Trandoshan was more than a guard"

Laughing I ask "You think I need a guard?" I can handle myself just fine

He nods "I watched you fight Namirka, you might have died if not for that sniper" The Nitko got lucky, my saber was in my bag, there was nothing to chuck at him, and I have zero skill in shooting a pistol. 

Sighing I admit "I'm not technically a fighter. I'm just good at it... for a healer" Tharan tried to hide his laughter. Jokeliy I punched his shoulder. "I'd like to see you try to fight with a lightsaber then"

"Maybe one day" He suggest. Sitting this close to him I think he can clearly see the redness in my cheek. While I am flattered. I'm not exactly interested, at least after this I won't have to face him again.

* * *

We exit the taxi and fight our way through the prisoners of Shadow Town. Most were eager to fight 'the new blood', I wish they weren't. When we arrived the building Holiday found, Tharan went to disable the cameras. I have to distract the guard.

I made a slight noise so the guard turns to me "Hey. I didn't know there were Jedi prisoners here. Get back from the guard tower." He ordered with his hand on his gun just incase.

"How do you deal with all this?" I ask him to keep him from turning away from his work. Behind him Tharan was slicing into the cameras. 

He scowls at me "I'm well paid and well armed so back away from the guard tower. You prisoners, every day more gripping. You all are lucky we don't just clean house on this place and be done with it"

He finished his mini rant just as Tharan finished the cameras "Good luck with all this" I say timidly and back away. many of these people are bad people but killing each and everyone of them isn't justice.

* * *

The next stop was to cut power to Master Fain's hideout. I kept guard as Tharan did his work. As an Imperial guard approached I wasn't sure what to do. "Forgot my-oh. You're that overseer aren't you? Can I-wait a minute. What's he doing at the power junction?" He looked at the outfit I was now wearing "Hey, you're no Sith!"

In a panic I used force persuasion to get him to leave "You found whatever you came for. There's nobody else here, now you're leaving"

He nodded "Yeah- yes. Talking to myself, I must be slipping" He comment and was off. I hope whatever he came here for wasn't too important since he left without it. If I knew what it was I would have given it to him before he left.

Tharan looked at me with disapproval "Should I be worried of you stirring the mind of everyone you meet, Namirka? The last person I saw doing that was Fain and now you're tracking him down."

I shake my head "No, no I'm fine" I tell him, I'm not sure he completely believed me but it was enough for now.

"Fain's hideout has lost all power. Any security system will be shut down" He explains ignoring our previous conversation "This is our chance, we should hurry"

* * *

 

I used my lightsaber to light the hallways of Master Fain's hideout. There was no way he wouldn't notice when we got to him. He was standing alone in the only lit room in the building, just waiting for me. "Very good Jedi!" He exclaims when I walk in "You survived both my Morukai and this dank little time. Aroha and Yuon have taught you well."

"I want a peaceful resolution just tell your followers to stand down." I offered preparing myself for the sheilding

His eyes looked slightly deranged "Now, now not so fast, let's talk about Yuon. Has dear Yuon ever told you about Malachor Three? The truth I mean?" What is he talking about? What even is Malachor Three? "During our mission we had quite the affair. She was something in her day, and her advances became... irresistible" I never really wanted to think of Yuon in that way. 

Whatever Yuon did in the past... or whoever isn't really relevant right now. "You're trying to distract me. It won't work"

He rolled his eyes "But the truth is so important. Our passion... it paved a way for darkness to enthrall the others. And destroy our friend, Parkanas Tark." Yuon mentioned that name too. She said he was a young boy "That memory tormented me for years. But now, I'm free. Free of guilt, free of fear."

I took a deep breath "I have the ability to shield you from this plague, stop this insanity!" I pleaded

"If the Hutt Cartel find out about you the Republic has no chance in this sector. It has to end" He pulled out whatever device he had designed just incase

Master Fain leaned back on the table and crossed his arms "My my, you got Tharan Cedrax to care about something Jedi. That's a gift I want on my side. Now serve me" He waved his hand, I felt him touch my mind for a moment before backing out in pain "What? What is that thing?"

"Just a little piece of exo-tech. To ensure you wouldn't be influencing Namirka or me." Tharan explains 

Master Fain rubbed his forehead "Ah, my head. I should have known you'd bring one of your damn toys!" He pulled out his lightsaber prepared to fight "How dare you! You think you can challenge me?"

He charged towards me and our sabers met. I released a wave of energy pushing him back and charge at him. Our blades danced as I attempted to find an opening in his stance. This was the fighting I was better trained for, blade against blade. Two of Master Fain's men jumped Tharan and I pushed Master Fain backwards to defend him. I struck just the back of their legs with my saber knocking them down. Then rushed Master Fain again. He threw the tabled he used to be leaning against at me hitting my front legs, that'll bruise badly later. I worked through the pain towards him slashing just the surface of his chest and stomach.

He fell to the ground "I-I yield. But kill me, kill me a thousand, it doesn't matter. Lord Vivicar will never stop." He just barely got himself up to his feet

"I won't kill you, I'll help you" I tell him

He shook his head "No, no one can help me! The darkness is coming..."

Tharan did a quick scan of him "His condition is deteriorating. We should ask quickly." Of course, if he's not continuing whatever plan Lord Vivicar wanted he'd drain him for his own gain.

Before I had time to shield Master Fain the Cartel man from earlier arrived with two large droids "Good, Fain's down. That'll save us the trouble. The Guiding Hand has gone to far, Jedi don't interfere with our business. Not without consequences."

"Master Fain belongs to the Jedi, not the Hutt Cartel" I tell them

He shakes his head "If the Hutts don't get him every Republic agent on Nar Shaddaa finds their lives suddenly... complicated." He threatends

What's one thing the Hutt want more than good business? Better business. "Let Master Fain go and i'll owe the Hutt Cartel a favor, and you have my word that I'll do it" I say, it's not the worst idea I've had but it will definitely come back on me one day.

"A Jedi that owes us a favor? hmmm." The Cartel worker looked pleased "I'll tell my bosses then, but don't forget Jedi, the Cartel will collect one day. If you don't show, we'll find you. I know your face, I know how to find you"

I bow "I'll honor the agreement, I promise." The man nods and leaves bringing his droids with him. I turn to Master Fain who had been mumbling to himself while I negotiated "Stay calm, it'll be alright" I form the shield around him then fall backwards onto the carpet. 

Master Fain panted above me "I-I feel... better. But you look pale, are you alright?"

"I will be" I lied. All around me was spinning, I just needed a moment to re-adjust to everything. I needed rest and food. Tharan extended his hand helping me off the ground, standing I felt dizzy and the pain in my legs got more intense but I had the force as my crutch.

Master Fain laughed weakly "You're a horrible liar but you awoke me from my nightmare. I did some horrible things" He realized "Fighting the Hutts wasn't wrong though, Jedi should fight evil not appease it"

I smiled at him "It's over now, don't worry about it. Just get off Nar Shaddaa while you can"

He nodded "I'll return to Tython, I'm sure Master Syo will have a lecture already prepared for me"

"Consider listening this time Fain" Tharan suggested "It might save you some tribulation in the future."

Fain smiled "Maybe so. Thank you, both of you. I owe you my sanity and my life" He left the room, I just hope he can get out of Shadow Town fine.

Tharan turned to me "Congratulation on your handling of Fain, and not to mention the Hutt Cartel. But I do have a few concerns to voice: One your deal with the Cartel, you refused to even kill spice factory workers. What will you do if they request you kill someone?" I shrug, I don't really want to think about that right now. I'll have time to deal with it later, I just need some sleep. "Two" Tharan continued "After you healed Fain you almost fainted, what happened?"

I sigh "The shielding process can separate the link between the Plague Master and his victims but at a cost... my cost." I explain

Tharan pulls out a scanner and looked at it rather concerned. Then he looked up at me "Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself?" He asked then answered himself "The amount of strain you've put on your body could hospitalize you"

I nod "I know, it's a risk I'm willing to take. No one else can save these Masters or stop Lord Vivicar."

Our conversation was interrupted by Holiday "Tharan, honey. Someone's been calling our offices. Master Syo Bakarn of the Jedi council is asking for our friend to call him back" She explains

That was faster than I expected "I should check in thank both of you for your help and I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself." I tell him. I don't need someone to watch over me, I can get by fine.

"I suppose I should... get back to my office. Genius never takes a vacation" He says "This was fun. Like old times with Syo and Fain. Anyways, glad I could be of assistance. Be careful Namirka."

* * *

On my way to the spaceport I went to the Promenade in my jacket, instead of my robes. There was something here, something was calling me. Then, I see her. Issa's pink lekkus bounced through the market into the cantina. I followed behind, when she broke out into a sprint I was concerned and run to catch up. It wasn't until I saw her jump into the arms of a twi'lek, in a republic military uniform, that looked much like her that I stopped. The two of them next to each other were practically the same person, if not for her robes I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

This time I approached casually "Issa?" I asked her friend as a joke. Issa jumped into a hug with me then elbowed my gut, my legs ached from the extra weight "Did I deserve that?" I laughed.

"You did" She answered, "But I should make introductions, Ikoh this is my friend Namirka, Nami this is my twin sister Ikoh'san" I wonder when the two of them met up again, Issa said she'd been on tython since she was a child but they look as close as ever.

Ikoh'san extended her arm and on her shoulder I recognized the insignia of Havoc Squad. I didn't know Tavis had gotten a new recruit. I haven't heard or seen much from Havoc squad since I met them on Balmorra "Ikoh works fine" She said "pleasure to meet you"

I return her hand shake "What's havoc squad doing on Nar Shaddaa?" I ask as a quick ice breaker

My question gets immediately shut down "I'm afraid that's classified" Ikoh says. I understand that, I never knew what they were doing on either but that was because Tavis thought it was 'unsuitable for child ears', even though I was seventeen at the time. "What are you doing on Nar Shaddaa then? I didn't know they let padawans out of the temple?"

Issa snorted at her sister's comment "I'm not- how old do you two think I am?"

The two of them looked at eachother before answering "Sixteen?" they guessed "I can feel how strong you are in the force I'm not surprised they let someone so young off of Tython." Issa said

I crossed my arms "I'm eighteen" I stated slightly defeated, it wasn't much better. I'm still rather young for anything I'm doing, both of them had to be at least three years older than I am. While the two of them laughed I got a message from Qyzen:  _Soft thing waits outside ship for Herald_ , is all it said. "I should see what this is about"

"Have fun 'Herald'" Issa joked as I left.

I nod "Ikoh, tell Tavis and them I say hello"

* * *

When I got to my hanger Tharan and Holiday stood outside my ship. "Hey, Jedi. Yoo-hoo" Holiday called as I walked over

"Ah there she is. Namirka. Fashionable late, making an entrance." He narrated as if it were some holo-net show. I waited for him to continue "After our sojourn in Shadow Town I came back to all the contracts piled up on my desk. Humdrum. Tedious. Boring. And then I realized Nar Shaddaa's charm has staled. I want adventure, excitement, to see something of the galaxy and then I realized a young Jedi is fumbling through space with little idea how much strain the human body can take. So for one billet on your ship you can have Tech Expert Doctor Tharan Cedrax at your disposal."

I don't mind the company and honestly Qyzen isn't much for casual conversation. "Sure, welcome aboard. But how much medical practice do you actually have?"

He smiled "Enough to keep one Jedi from getting herself killed"

I raise my eyebrows "So none then?" I joke. He laughs suspiciously and I realize he actually has no medical experience. That's fine, I can heal myself, him and Qyzen just fine given the time and focus. As we were entering the ship I felt the presence of two people enter the hanger "I'll meet you on board" I tell Tharan and walk down my ship's ramp to see Ikoh standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked her

She nodded "When was the last time you spoke with Tavis?" she answered sternly

How long ago was Balmorra? I was seventeen "A year ago" I answered "Why? Is something wrong?" I looked around the hanger trying to find the second presence. After a moment I spotted him, a cathar sniper in a Havoc Squad uniform.

"No" she answered quickly and left. I turned to her partner, he looked shocked to have me look at him. I just gave him a smile and got on my ship to report in.

 


	8. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka finally gets to speak to Lord Vivicar and he has some interesting words for her

I knew things were going to be bad when I heard Master Fain's daughter had fallen to the plague too after an ambush, but when she locked herself in the airlock I was lost. I left Nar Shaddaa only two days ago, I was nowhere near full strength, just our short battle took much out of me. I couldn't think of a single way to guarantee Laranna would make it out of that airlock but I had to try. "Please, Laranna. I'm not your enemy. I can shield you from the darkness"

"Lies" She yelled "Lord Vivar warned me of your lies. The Jedi just betray and kill each other, he said he'd make me his apprentice." That was it, Lord Vivicar wanted an apprentice now. He must truly despise Master Fain to target his daughter for the position.

Her father was the answer, the way he panicked to hear she was missing, he loved her. That kind of love isn't forgotten no matter how much the Jedi warn people about it no one truly can "Think about your father Laranna. Master Fain is waiting for you, don't let him down."

I could feel myself getting through to her "My father..." She said thinking clearer. "You're the Jedi who cured him of his illness" She paused, the airlock opened. I backed up to let her come out on her own. Out of everything I've done in my hunt for Lord Vivicar nothing has been as stressful as talking her out of this. "I was going to visit him... before the ambush" She explained "And then the healer came. Lord Vivicar. No! No! The darkness is coming! I can't stop it" 

She was falling, I was losing her, I couldn't wait another second "Everything will be alright" I told her before shielding her. When it was done my heart was pounding, I grabbed my thighs to keep myself semi-upright.

"What-what did you do?" She asked me "You look so weak. But he's gone. Lord Vivicar's voice, the voice in my head, is gone. I can't believe I let that monster make me do... terrible things." She seemed on the verge of tears reliving the scenes in her mind "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm going to lock myself in the brig until we reach port. I don't trust myself." She walked off, I knew she had nothing to fear for now, but I doubt there was anything I could say to convince her she was safe now.

When she walked away the holo-terminal behind me beeped, someone was calling. I answered it and a bald man in Sith robes answered, Lord Vivicar "Laranna, my child, my-app" He interrupted himself seeing she wasn't the one who answered "Jedi, so, you have robbed me of my most promising student. Out of all the Jedi in the galaxy, you had to be the one to try to stop me. I would very much enjoy killing you but your efforts have done little to even delay the inevitable and your constant interruption is a reliable source of amusement. Every person I have touched could fall to the plague you cannot shield them all, you can just watch"

That's sick. "Is that why you've brought back this plague? For you amusement?"

Vivicar clicks his tongue "Of course not. For power. You see I was once a Jedi myself, a mindless drone to the order's precious code. 'There is no emotion, there is peace' I used to think until the teachings of Lord Terrak Morrhage showed me the error in my ways. One thousand years ago Morrhage's hate almost destroyed the whole order, that is true power. If only you were a member yourself, I would crush you under my heel, too bad he has a plan"

"Who has a plan" I ask, he knows. He knows who I was. Who would have told him? Why does he know the hooded man's plan? What are the hooded man's plans?

Vivicar laughed. "All in due time,  _Jedi._ Whatever of your order survives when I'm done, you will see to never last. When he calls for you, and he will, you'll destroy the Republic and Jedi from the inside." The call ends

There was a pit feeling in my stomach, I didn't know what to do. I'd hoped the Hooded man had just moved on, hoped he just got a new apprentice and continued as every Sith does. Tharan broke my thought "Namirka, care to explain what he means"

I shook my head "It's a long story and the Lieutenant is still waiting for us to tell them what the situation is"

* * *

The Lieutenant's ship was on course for Coruscant and Laranna will have to face her crimes. I feel guilty that she has to go through that now, as if she hasn't suffered enough. My next task was to inform Master Syo of the situation and what I learned. Master Syo only brought more bad news, a Jedi on Tatooine, of all places, where someone could have fallen ill. I set course for Tatooine and slumped onto the couch it'll be at least another day and a half trip. 

Tharan knocked on the door frame to announce his presence, I sat up fast bringing a rush of lightheadedness "I don't mean to interrupt but you did say you'd give a rather intriguing explanation and believe it or not but I am concerned for you. Who's coming for you?"

I sighed "I'd rather not talk about it right now" I told him. I needed to meditate soon to process all of this and heal. Tharan didn't move, he just stood there blankly "Are you waiting for something?" I asked him confused, I couldn't feel any emotions off of him, or maybe I was just too tired to look for them. He just looked at me with a blank expression, he seemed unsure of what to say. From what I'd seen on Nar Shaddaa I didn't think it was possible for Tharan to  be unsure. Finally I caved "Fine... I only have a slight understanding of what Lord Vivicar was implying but basically when I was eight the Jedi found me, before that I was trained as a Sith. My old Sith Master apparently still has a plan for me and I have no idea what it could be, but he sent me to the Jedi. Seems whoever my master was though they were important for Vivicar not to even try to kill me."

Tharan's eyebrows knitted together "Would you return to your Master if he came?"

What kind of question is that "Of course not. I don't even want to imagine a life where I'd happily return to a man who..." beat me, broke me. There's a reason I don't remember any of my time on Korriban. "Who wants to destroy the Order" i recovered

"Then there you have it" He stated "Now get some rest, you'll need it for Tatooine" He exited the room and returned to where he set up his own personal lab space.

How could I have forgotten? Tatooine. It's as if the galaxy is just stacking every card it has against me. Why out of every planet in the galaxy I have to return to Tatooine? With my physical state at the moment I wasn't sure how much I could handle emotionally and being on Tatooine again won't help. Sighing I got up to get a shower before I meditate. I entered the refreshed, began undoing my robe and pulled my hair down from it's normal bun to see white fall into my face. More streaks of my black hair had turned completely white now. I walked to the mirror to try to get a better look of my situation. What I saw was strange, not only had a noticeable amount of my hair turned white but my green eyes now have a ring of white at my pupil. I quickly took a shower and put on a t-shirt and some sweats to make meditation and perhaps some training more comfortable.

Before I enter the room I set up for meditation to begin I go to Tharan's. Lightly knocking was enough for him to hear me, he exited his room pulling a t-shirt back on "Namirka, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Were you sleeping?" I asked, it's rather early to sleep it seems. Glancing over at the clock it was only 10 GST

He shakes his head "No I wasn't I was working on an experiment..." He trailed off not wishing to elaborate "Has you hair always been so beautiful and gray?" He says in an attempt to recover the conversation 

I don't bother asking anymore questions about what he was doing "That's actually part of what I came to ask you about. I had expected physical drawbacks like exhaustion and fatigue, I handle that, I just wasn't expecting my eyes and hair to change"

"You eyes?" He asked "I'd assumed they naturally had that ring of white around your pupil" He walks over to his desk and pulls out a similar scanner to before "Nothing seems wrong besides the fact that the pigmentation in you is decreasing and your glucose levels are alarmingly low" to which he throws me a candy bar "I'm sure if I was clear before but I understand how the body works, treating it is another story. I could reach out to some colleagues but no one's ever really dealt with Sith Plague shielding before."

Nodding I respond "That's fine, as long as there's nothing glaringly wrong I can handle it" It's not like I've had someone watching out for me since... stop it. "That you" I tell Tharan and walk up to my chambers while eating the candy bar. I sit down on the rug and focus. Bruises, those are the easiest to heal first. 

* * *

After meditation I felt significantly better physically and calmer emotionally. With all that's going on my emotions have been getting the better of me making peace with them was the only logical thing to do. Once that was done it was about 11:30 GST, I made my way to the back room but when I passed Qyzen my plans changed slightly. "Qyzen, you seem more than capable with a Vibro sword do you wish to train with me?"

Qyzen bowed slightly "Is an honor to train with the Heral, shows modestly in both" I was flatter. Honestly I wasn't completely sure how to handle that whole situation. Qyzen believes I'm a Heral of his goddess even without practicing his religion. The only thing I can think to do is try to live up to his expectation.

Reaching the back room Qyzen and I both pick up a wooden staff and walk to opposite sides of the room. Without a count-off we both begin simultaneously. His moves were quick and calculated, always certain of his next move. I stayed on the defensive hoping he'd tire out, but we wasn't like most opponents. Trandoshans have a higher endurance than most, definitely more than me. When swung a wide swing from the right it left his blinded side open. I took a shot for his shoulder but he grabbed the bar with one hand as his staff finished it's swing with the other hitting me in the side. He then pushed on the staff knocking me to the ground.

"How'd you know?" I asked him

He smiled slightly "Blind side is obvious choice to strike. Most think I can't see there, but can smell all the same."

Qyzen extended his arm helping me up, I placed back my staff "Thank you for the lesson, my friend. I should get some rest before we land on tatooine"


	9. Hot Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Tatooine brings many memories Aroha had prefered to forget and a truth she's not prepared to face.

The sound of the ship preparing to land woke me. I quickly got dressed in special clothes made for deserts, tied back my hair and went to the main room with the holoterminal. I dialed in Master Syo's holo frequency. 

"Ah Jedi Namirka, the Jedi Council is glad you've arrived on Tatooine" He stated "If it was any other situation we could have sent another Jedi, but we cannot. We're sorry to have to send you back here but we have no time to waste." I understand that there is no one else they could send in my place, I just have to face this challenge alone "Master Eriz Vossan, one of the Jedi's best cultural explorers, was here when he dropped out of contact with the Council. If this illness has claimed him it would be a great loss to the Order and could risk the relationship with the species he came to study" 

I nod, cultural explores were import in making new connections to newly discovered and unknown cultures for the Jedi. We cannot help or negotiate with a people we do not understand. "Where might I begin my search?"

"Eriz hired guide to help him navigate Tatooine's treacherous deep desert and make contact with his residents." Syo explained "Onen of Master Eriz's last reports was that his guide developed the Sand Rot." Nasty stuff, so few people on Tatooine can afford the best treatment of getting off world for a week or so "His name is Rowan Delk, he's currently recuperating at the Dreviad Outpost medical center and is your best lead. Work quickly Master Eriz is a vital member of our order and if he has this plague... well you know what that means better than any of us." The call disconnects

Turning to my crew I smiled weakly "I guess it's time to get back out there"

Qyzen looked around the ship strangely "Strange feeling here, will stay behind to figure it out" He states. I felt no disturbance in the force but his claims most likely relate to his Scorekeeper and their tradition not to the force.

Tharan and I nod and head off. The moment we stepped off the ship we could feel the heat and coarse sand scrape against us. Anchorhead hadn't seemed to change much in the past few years, still as seedy as always. Just being back on this planet left a strange feeling in my gut. I found Master Eriz's guide in the Medical center Master Syo said.

He was standing up and yelling "Tyrants! Damn tyrants the lot of you! Treating a grown man like a baby, like he can't care for himself." His voice contained the same raspiness as all people who suffer from the Sand Rot.

"For someone who is supposed to be ill he is vociferous, that is to say loud" Tharan jokes. Slight hysteria was a side effect but his noise level is most likely just his frustrations not the illness itself.

The Mirialan nurse was not amused by any of this "Lie down Delk, and quite roaring. I swear a Rankore with heartburn would make less noise than you."

Rowan sat down angrily "I'll make as much noise as I want." He bellowed and pouted like a child. He turned to me "Hey Jedi! You a friend of Master Eriz? Get Darth Nurse off my back will you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "She doesn't look like a Sith Lord to me" I joked then quickly focused on the task at hand "But Master Eriz is why I have come to talk to you, is that okay ma'am?"

She nodded "You two can talk but don't let him fool you into letting him walk, Jedi. He's got the sand rot, and bad." The nurse walks out of the room. The moment she's gone Rowan stands up

A nasty cough follows his movement, my attempt to get him to sit back down failed "Man breaths in a little sand and after twenty years of guiding folks here through the desert he suddenly can' make decisions for himself. What is it you wanted to know about Master Eriz?"

"There's a plague affecting Jedi Master's minds and we believe Master Eriz as fallen ill to it" I explain "Do you know where I could find him?"

He shook his head "I don't believe it. Master Eriz was the most level head man I ever knew. He's as sane as you and I. But hey, if you wanna talk to him, you're welcome to it. When I left him he was in the desert among those annoying little Jawa. Really impressed how they managed to survive out there."

I'd had little experience with Jawas on my last trip here besides when one tried to scavenge a farmer's droids while he was using it. He was rather friendly still, I'm certain they could help me "I'll start there thank you"

Exiting Anchorhead I found the Jawa's sand crawler surrounded by hostile droids and fire. Having to fight through the droids I made my way to a single Jawa under the sand crawler. "Stranger destroy Jawa war droid. Stranger is Jedi-too powerful for Jawa. Why you come here? Make trouble? Other Jedi come, only to make trouble for Jawa. Go away!"

I shook my head "I don't mean to make trouble. I'm looking for another Jedi, Master Eriz, you saw him?"

The Jawa nods proudly and explains his situation "Warmaker told Jawa to take apart Sandcrawler to build droids. Droids fight Sand people. Then Warmaker leaves. Jawa now have war machines but no sandcrawler. No sandcrawler means no trade. Jawa can't survive." 

Assuming 'Warmaker' is Master Eriz, this still brings in more questions. "Why would Master Eriz instruct you to make war machines?" I asked

All the Jawa did was shrug "Don't know. Jedi Warmaker says Jawas survivors, deserve to control desert. But then Warmaker leaves Jawas worse off than before. No more sandcrawler and now you destroy war machines." I felt guilty for leaving him now defenseless "Warmaker left massage for desert-walker friend. Jawa doesn't understand it but maybe desert-walker does." Desert-walker friends must refer to Roawn. "Jedi help Jawa get sandcrawler parts from Geonosians, Jedi get desert-walker message? This is fair trade"

Setting out my hand I tell him "You've got yourself a deal" He places his small hand in mine and shakes it firmly. 

Tricking a few guards to look the other way while I scavenged sandcrawler parts was the easy job, the more difficult one was actually figuring out what parts belonged to a sandcrawler. I'm not a mechanic and Tharan isn't familiar with exactly what it'll need so we just grabbed as much as we could and hoped it was enough. We returned to the Jawa with two bags full of spare parts. "I believe this is what you wanted" I say kneeling down and laying the bags in the sand

The Jawa lit up with joy "Good. Good. More than enough. Jawa begin repairs, trade, survive. Jedi is true friend to Jawa. Jedi have desert-walker message and Jawa cloak. Jedi is Jawa now" He set the small robe on my knee along with the message for Rowan.

I couldn't help but laugh "A little small, don't you think?"

My little friend seemed to not have thought his present through completely "Um, is hood for Jedi? Jawa thank Jedi, now we fix sandcrawler, make trade"

We emptied the spare parts into a crate for the Jawa, I placed the robe in my bag. Tharan and I made our way back to the clinic in Anchorhead. Inside Rowan was pacing back and forth "Oh, there Jedi!" He exclaimed upon our entrance "Would you look at this? They're letting me walk around the clinic. Soon they might let me cross the street by myself! Any luck finding Master Eriz"

Ignoring his childish outburst I answered his question "I didn't find him but the Jawas said he left this, for you."

Handing him the message he examined it "What's this? A message from Master Eriz? I know the encryption, shouldn't take me long to crack" He paused "There! Care to see what it?"

 Master Eriz appeared with some sort of war paint across his face "Rowan, by now you've realized I've left those most resourceful creatures, the Jawas, in search of greater things. I came to Tatooine to discover the secret of life, not it's creation but it's ongoing survival. How do some species thrive while others fail? A great darkness is coming, Rowan. To survive we must know the answer to this question." He claimed. There it was, the key term connecting them all 'the darkness is coming,' what could it mean? "I believed the Jawas, whose enduring civilization thrived in spite of the harsh conditions of this planet, held the answers. But during my meditation under the pillars, I saw a vision on the cave wall that showed me the error of my assumption. I now know the true original people of Tatooine, the warriors whose knowledge I will use to stem the coming darkness" He bows and the message ends

Rowan coughed "See, look what I told you. He seems perfectly sane to me"

"I wish that were so" I answered "Every master afflicted as used the same phrase 'a darkness is coming,' it means something to them" I stated. But what? What could be coming? Where might he have gone? What warriors lived on Tatooine? I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realized the answer to my own question "The Sand People" I mumbled

Tharan looked to me confused "The what?"

Swallowing hard I answered "The Sand People are a warrior race that lives out in the desert, the ones Master Eriz is after." I'd wished I never had to face another Sand Person again.

Rowan shook his head "Master Eriz working with the Sand People? No way, at least Jawas are good for fixin' droids." He stopped for a minute trying to understand what I was suggesting. Working with the Sand People is almost unheard of. "What you'd say the symptoms of this plague were? Delusions, paranoia, violence? One group of Sand People near Malcom's Dunes have been unusually aggressive lately. Unless they need supplies they stay relatively close to their camps. I'm not sayin' Master Eriz is behind this but it's worth looking into. And I'm coming too"

I shook my head "With your condition you shouldn't be going into the desert"

"Says who!" He yells "Some doctors who haven't set foot outside of Anchorhead in their lives? I'm goin' even if it kills me. I'm tired of sittin' around all day. I know the people there, I can help. We'll head out tomorrow. Not safe to travel the desert at night"

I stopped myself from saying 'please don't remind me.' I walked that desert for two days before I reached a settlement. "Very well, I'll see you tomorrow" Was all I said before leaving quickly. His condition was bad enough to get him killed over a single day's journey.

Walking back to the ship I stayed in front of Tharan, who was quietly talking to Holiday the whole way back. After a few minutes Tharan jogged up to my side "Namirka, I couldn't help but notice that you're rather on edge since we arrived. Holiday found a bar nearby if you wanted to make a stop before we make it back to the ship"

Drinking was never something I'd considered yet Tharan seemed to be asking for himself as much as me. So reluctantly I agreed to go. We entered to see many people in secluded groups avoiding looking at each other. I'm glad I didn't wear my robes into this or the amount of tension here would have risen significantly. To avoid further suspicion I placed my lightsaber into my bag. At the bar Tharan ordered two shots of some alcohol I'd never heard of. 

He picked up the shot glass first and seeing my reluctance to follow he counted "On three?" Honestly why not? "One." I picked up the glass from the table "Two" staring down at it in my hand this seemed more and more like a bad idea "Three" Can't back out now. I placed the glass against my lip and allowed the bitter, foul liquid to stream down my throat. My face clenched as a reaction to the horrid taste. Tharan and I began to laugh "I wasn't sure you'd do it Namirka"

"This was the only reason you wanted to come to here wasn't it?" I joked as I asked the bar tender for a glass of water. 

Tharan answered with a smile "Of course it was. Do you truly think I would visit establishments like this without a reason? I'm more of a high class gathering kind of man not a frequenter to back water bars that charges more for water than for liquor" He stood up and extended his hand I grabbed but when I stood up I felt dizzy "It was also an experiment since you're underweight, rather short, dehydrated from a day of work, physically strained, and connected to the force was curious how alcohol would affect you. And I was correct, it affects you rather strongly"

"That's... evil" I said as we walked out of the bar

He placed his other hand on his chest to appear hurt "My, my Namirka. An insult. Who would have known you were capable of such things. But this test wasn't without purpose. I do need some base line for how well your body recovers from toxins if I am to provide any medical aid"

My mind jumped to conclusions before I could think it out logically "You poisoned me?" I yelled. The eyes of the people passing by in the market turned towards us.

"No" He answered quickly "of course not. The 'toxin' is alcohol, Namirka" He looked around the crowd, grabbed my hand tighter and walked faster pulling me behind.

His hurry didn't stop someone from intervening in our return to our ship. A human, male with scars on his face and his hair tied back into a pony tail stood in front of Tharan,  refusing to let him pass. I hould feel feel Tharan's pulse increase from holding his wrist. Even though they were similar height at the moment the man seemed to tower over Tharan. "Don't mind my askin' but I think your friend needs a doctor" He claimed

Tharan answered before I could making matter much worse "I am a doctor" He lied "I'm taking her back to her ship to get some rest"

Another man, a Zabrak much larger than Tharan and I, now grabbed Tharan's shoulder and turned him around. Tharan lost grip of my wrist and the human grabbed my hand "Your safe now, don't worry" He said. Glancing over my shoulder Tharan looked like he was in for a beating. I grabbed the human's other wrist and twisted it enough that he'd let go. 

Running back to Tharan his face was already down into the sand and the Zabrak stood over him. In a panic I released a wave of force energy to push him off of Tharan who pulled his head out of the sand to reveal a bloody nose and his eye was beginning to swell. I closed my eyes and cleared my head following basic breathing techniques then placed my hand on Tharan's eye.

He flinched for a moment but I continued and when I lowered my hand the swelling in his eye had gone down. "That's amazing" He said. 

As Tharan dusted the sand out of his clothes the human and Zabrak re-approached but stayed out of arms length "I'm sorry kid" The Zabrak said "Just from my view it looked like a completely different situation" It was understandable, I did yell that I thought he'd poisoned me.

The human held his wrist "May I?" I asked. He extended his arm, it wasn't more than a sprained wrist, easy to heal. When I let go the human twisted his wrist in full motion in awe of the recovery. I laughed "From my view it seemed I was about to be robbed but all tensions can be put a side now."

He nodded and extended his hand "Name's Oridrem, this is Corso" Shaking his hand I introduce both Tharan and I. "So what a mini Jedi doing on Tatooine"

Tharan snorted trying to stop himself from laughing. I elbowed his shoulder "I'm searching for a missing Jedi Master"

"By yourself?" He asked "Don't they keep the mini Jedi in the core"

I couldn't stop a small smile from pricking up on my face "I'm not a Padawan or a child" I explained "And I'm not alone"

Oridrem laughed "This shmuck couldn't keep his head out of the sand. Good luck with that" He turned around and walked away. Corso looked at us for a moment before following behind.

* * *

 The next morning I arrive at the coordinates Rowan sent me to find, a far too familiar sight on this planet, a bloodbath. The agony of the body's that laid on the ground still loomed in the air. From the back room I heard a voice "That lunatic said he was a Jedi and a friend of yours" He said. Master Eriz did this? The other Masters hurt and killed people but this, this is excessive. They were farmers. 

"You better have a pretty good explanation for why Master Eriz keeps sending Sand people to attack us." Another voice requested.

Walking into the room there were three men and Rowan. "He's sick" I stated "I need to find him before he hurts anyone else"

"Another Jedi? Dammit Delk, why do you keep leading them here?" He complained "We've lost too much to Master Eriz and his army of sand people so why don't you just leave here quiet-like and don't cause any trouble?" He suggested with his hand on his pistol.

Slowly I grabbed my lightsaber off my belt and placed it onto the floor "I only wish to talk, can you explain what happened"

The three men exchanged looks before the smaller, more skittish one answered "Master Eriz was nice enough when he came here to 'study' the sand people. When we pointed him towards their camp, he left, and the attacks followed. Now we have almost nothing left"

These people needed help, they wouldn't survive much longer with what they had "I'm going to have a member of my crew bring some of our supplies here to aid who ever is left. He's a trandoshan, goes by the name Qyzen Fess. 

Finally I heard the third of the men talk "That's very generous of you Jedi, in return this is a cave near the sand people's camp. It's likely Master Eriz is there" He synced the coordinates to my datapad "Take my speeder, it'll make crossing the desert easier"

Rowan looked over the coordinates "I think I know that cave. I can grab some gear and meet you out there, maybe give some back up. I still can't believe after working with Master Eriz for so long he could cause all this trouble"

I shook my head "I appreciate the offer but you still need to recover." Although a familiar face may calm Master Eriz for a period of time so I could shield him "When Qyzen gets here help him unload supplies. Then both of you can meet me out there" After picking up my lightsaber from the floor I look to the survivor "That you all for your help and... I'm sorry"

* * *

 

Using the survivor's speeder I made it out to Master Eriz's cave in under five hours. Tharan and I had to fight my way inside the cave, through hoards of sand people. A feeling of dread hung over me the whole time. I purposefully watched Tharan closely during our trip into the cave, I wasn't going to let someone else die to these warriors any time soon. As we approached the back of the cave foot steps pattered against the stone. Behind us Rowan and Qyzen ran up.

At the end of the cave we found Master Eriz along side some devise and a group of Sand People. "Rowan, Jedi. You are about to witness it. After weeks of work finally, an end to the darkness" He turned to the Sand People "These people, these marvelous, marvelous specimens have been tested-no purified-in the crucible of Tatooine's harsh environs. They alone are hope to the galaxy, blueprints to our salvation. Surviving not only the environment but attack by both the Empire and Republic in which they have killed many-Jedi and Sith-including Aroha."

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace._ Repeating these to myself I plead to Master Eriz "Please Master Eriz. You are very ill, I can help you"

He shook his head "No, not ill, not at all. Even if I were would you help me as you helped her?" I clenched my fist and closed my eyes for a moment  _There us no emotion, there is peace._ He's just trying to bait me "But tgese are a simple people. Long after you and I, the Republic and the Empire are gone, they will remain. Their society is built on strength, cutting weakness out. Don't you see? It's the only way!"

"That not the way Master Eriz. As Jedi we are sworn to protect, weak and strong alike" I explained

-

_So you have to ask yourself child, do you want to gain power from the dark side or protect people using the light?_

_-_

Master Eric shook his fist "How can i make you understand? They are the greatest warriors, purified by hardship. We must cut away all that would make us weak in the face of advercity-the diseases, the frail!"

Rowan was looking at him in disbelief "Your not thinkin' straight Eric. Look at me, I'm sick, you gonna cast me out too?" He demanded an answer

Master Eriz looked at his friend with slight remorse "I have no choice. We must fortify the Republic's strongest members and send an army of light against the darkness" he pauses for a moment examing the sand people then looking to us "I see you all show weakness by opposing me. You will be cast out!"

The Sand people, who had stood as statues now lashed out along side Master Eriz. My first action was to protect Rowan, he couldn't protect himself well enough to fight this fight. Qyzen and That an fended off the Sand People while Master Eriz came for me.

Our blades clashed and Master Eriz looked at me with the intent to kill that I lacked. As we danced around each other, both looking for an opportunity a shot fired into his side.

Once he fell I looked back to see Rowan had fired the shot. Master Eriz now laid down in defeat "No, please before you strike the killing blow, listen to what I had to say! I heard Lord Viviar's voice. I failed him, such as I failed my old friend Parkanas"

Parkanas was the other connection between the Master's. "Why does everyone mention Parkanas? Who was he?"

Master Eriz looked to the ground "I don't know. But I keep thinking about our first mission, our ill fated mission to Malachor Three" Master Fain had mentioned Malachor Three. He claimed it was where his and Master Yuon's 'passion' destroyed Parkanas. Master Eriz got up from the ground and approached the machine "We were all weak. We all came under the thrall of the dark side. We all did things we regretted. But Parkanas was our strength. As we tried to escape, I fell behind. Parkanas came back to save me. He became trapped, we had to leave him. And it was because of my weakness that he is gone."

"I know it's hard to lose a friend, but you can't blame yourself for his death" I told him "You have to move on"

He scoffed "Much as you do with Aroha? Guilt seeps off you every time her name is mentioned. But much as you, I am trying to-that is the purpose of this project. Think about it, the Jedi Order spends so much time protecting the weak and the helpless when we should be combatting the Empire. You must kill me, I was weak on Malachor Three and I am weak now. But promise me you will take my finding to the Jedi Council. Promise me that!"

I shook my head and began the shielding ritual "Lets see how you feel when Lord Vivicar no longer has a hold on you"

When it was over Master Eriz set his hands on his head in confusion, I sat down on a large rock feeling drained "What? How did you? He's gone-You drove Lord Vivicar's voice away. I can no longer hear him" He looked around the room then turned out into the cave "I-I almost wish you hadn't done that."

Anger flared in Tharan who was kneeling in front of me "Of all the ungrateful, impudent! This Jedi risked her life to save you!" I set my hand on top of his and mouthed 'don't' to him.

"Such a cost someone so young should not pay." He said refusing to even look back at us "Lord Vivicar twisted my mind. I'm grateful to be freed from him still, my discovery remains. From these sand people I have learned the key to creating an unstoppable arm. I feel I must take these findings to the republic but I can't shake this feeling that some things are best buried in the sand"

However Lord Vivicar discovered to build an army I doubt it would be a way that agrees with our codes "Leaving this device buried it most likely best for everyone"

Finally he turned back to me "You're right. The data is no more" Walking up to the device he deleted the codes "Thank you for your guidance and for freeing me from Lord Vivicar"

Master Eriz limped off. "Well Jedi, I'm glad Master eriz is back to his old self again." A heavy cough followed his words "I should return to Anchor Head, sand rot's actin' up again. And I kind of miss Darth Nurse's hollering. Good luck finding this Lord Vivicar"

"Thank you for all your help" I told him as he began to leave.

* * *

By the time Tharan, Qyzen and I reached Anchor Head the suns of tatooine had set. Luckily for me Qyzen had come out on two speeders so I could sleep on Tharan's back as he drove back. He woke me when we arrived. Once we got on to my ship it was far too late to call Master Syo for a report. Still exhausted I took a shower to get some of the sand out of my hair and went to bed.

-

_"It's almost time. Are you ready for their awakening?" A voice asked "Have you properly prepared?"_

_I spun around in emptiness searching for its owner's face, but it wasn't needed I could recognize his voice all the same. "Who is awakening? What are you planning?"  I asked him_

_He laughed "Patience, my daughter, or have the Jedi taught you nothing?"_ _Daughter? The hooded man... was my father? "Your confusion will end soon, with the awakening all will become clear, and you will be welcomed back to my side with open arms"_

_Next to me now stood a child who was drained in the dark side "You denied me before, you said the plan would go on without me. That i was a threat. Why should I believe you now?"_

_"Because once the Jedi know the truth you will be cast out"_

_-_

When I opened my eyes the evens that just passed seemed to become more and more confusing. I was so distracted by attempting to put pirces together I didn't notice I wasn't even in my own bed, I was in the medical bay of my ship. Around me was Tharan, Qyzen, and Issa.

"Forty-three hours, thirty seven minutes" Tharan said into a recording device then began shining lights into my eyes.

I still didn't understand "What's going on?" I asked

Tharan and Issa exchanged looks "We're unsure" Tharan answered "You passed out from physical exhaustion then wouldn't wake up, no matter what I did. Your vitals were all normal but your heart rate was that of an awake person, not a sleeping one."

Issa continued the explanation "When Tharan couldn't find anything else physically wrong that would have caused this, he down the closest Jedi you knew. Except nothing was very wrong besides a dark feeling that loomed over you." She paused for a moment before continuing "Our only conclusion was that you'd fallen to the plague you were attempting to stop"

I shook my head sitting up only to find my wrist restrained to the bed. "We had to take precautions" Tharan stated

Nothing made sense "I saw him." I stated "In my dream. The feeling wasn't Vivicar... it was my father"

Tharan dropped the devices he was organizing on the side table "But I thought you were a Sith. So wouldn't that inturn make your father Imperial?"

Nodding with regret I began to specify "Not just Imperial. He's Sith, he's the man in the hood, and he's coming." Not only is the man in the hood enough of a threat that even Lord Vivicar didn't want to be blamed for killing me, but also happens to be my father.

Issa sat there confused and missing multiple parts to this puzzle. Explaining all that has happened and that I know didn't take long because we don't know anything. Before Issa could actually comment on all I told her a call came through to the ship.

On the holoterminal stood Master Syo. Issa undid the restraint around my wrist to meet him "Master Eriz just arrived on tython, the Council is pleased of your success yet confused on why you had not contacted us yourself. Are you okay?"

I looked back to Tharan and Issa worried, what would they do if I told them "I needed time to rest after shielding Master Eriz, I awoke only moments ago." I answered

Master Syo looked concerned but continued with his questioning "Did discover anything about the plague master... this Lord Vivicar?"

"Not of Lord Vivicar himself" I stated "But there is another connection tying the victims together. Master Eriz, Fain both mentioned their mission to Malachor Three, which Master Yuon was also a member. They all seem to remember their fallen friend Parkanas, insisting that they failed him. What happened on Malachor Three?"

He shook his head "The details the council has is few, we know it was a archaeology expedition that went very wrong due to 'dark presences.' But nothing more. The Council will continue its investigation of this. In the meantime we believe another Master has fallen ill on Alderaan. Master Sidone Garen is one of our best diplomats and were agraning peace delegations between the houses. Do not delay and may the force be with you."

The call ends an a snicker is heard from Issa "You really can't get away from me can you?" She jokes

"Seems like it" I state "But trust me, Alderaan is much nicer than here."

She scoffs "Who doesn't like sand and heat?" as she's leaving the ship she stops "Ikoh will be there too, so you all will get to know each other"

As the ship door closes behind her I have the ship's droid set course to Alderaan and head to the kitchen. Alderaan, where I started. Before that was him. He clearly was real, Issa felt him, so why? Why send me to become a Jedi? Why does he believe I'll join him after growing up a Jedi? I didn't want to just wait for him to make a move but what other choice do I have?

Lost in my own train of thought I only snapped out of it once I smelled burning. Letting my food burn was such a small mistake but it reminds me of another problem, I'm unfocused recently, off balanced. At first it was just because of the panic of Master Yuon's close encounter with death, then flying all across the galaxy to save other Jedi Master, then returning to Tatooine and being reminded of Aroha. Now it's stopping Lord Vivicar and my father. All of this has happened so fast, I'd left Tython only five months ago and encountered all of this.

I'm going to need to adapt fast and effectively to keep up with my duties.

Tharan leaned on the doorway to the kitchen "Namirka may I vocalize some concerns and questions?"

I nodded "You don't need to ask permission Tharan. Ask anything you want"

He sighed, debating where to start "You are aware you fell asleep for almost two days, correct?" I nodded without giving a vocal answer "That's not normal Namirka! This shielding technique is going to get you killed"

Setting my food down I looked up to Tharan "I'm aware that's a possibility" It's a very likely one and I've made peace with that idea

"You'll die Namirka!" He yelled. I wasn't aware Tharan was capable of yelling "And don't give me that Jedi excuse of there is no death, because whether death is the final point in life or not you still will die!"

His concern was serious and he had a legitimate reason for it "It comes with the job Tharan. I might die because of the shielding technique, but there's so many other things we face that I also could die from. It's a part of my life. But I can't stand by and let these Masters die or let Lord Vivicar destroy the order, so I do all I can. If that means dying so that someone else lives, than so be it." Feeling uncomfortable he breaks eye contact with me. I hadn't meant to go on a tangent on this topic. I lowered my voice into a soft soothing tone "That doesn't mean I'll just lie down and let it happened though. I'm not giving up."

With my words he relaxed slightly "Secondly, it's clear you've had a disastrous experience on Tatooine, may I ask what happened and who was Aroha?"

My heart stung slightly but denying to answer his question would go against my previous promise. "Aroha was a Jedi Knight, my teacher, and my friend. She was one of the first people I met when I found the Jedi on Alderaan. She tended to my wounds and later took me to Ilum to train me. Tatooine was my mission before Tython. We were aiding a village in distress.

The sun scorched my face as Master Aroha and I moved supplies into their storage facility. Smoke rose up from one of the houses as a scream rang out through the village, followed by many more. Aroha and I exchanged glances before running off to the smoke. 

Sand people had already slaughtered most of the unarmed villagers. We fought them off from the saviors, we tried to retreat. We made it to an abandoned facility about a mile away from their village. At this point it was Aroha, me and nine villagers, six of which were wounded. As Aroha and I healed them the sand people returned, killing the rest of the villagers. We did our best to defend them, we truly did. 

Then a sniper shot Aroha in the stomach. I released a wave of energy and dragged her behind some crates. Her wounds were too severe, I couldn't heal her. There was no one left and with her last breath Aroha told me to run. On my way out one of them shot me in the leg.

But I ran and ran until the sun set. Then I returned to the village and buried everyone. The sand people looted almost all the supplies and took the speeders so I left off into the desert. I wonder on foot for days when I made it to a settlement."

Tears slipped down my face. Tharan walked close to me and simply wrapped his arms around me where we stood for quite a long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a quick glance at the last member of the Republic Quartet. Soon all four of them will meet in one room bringing a lot of tension.


	10. A Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka gets distracted from her mission to Alderaan to help House Organa survive

I spent most of the five day ride to Alderaan in deep meditation hoping that returning to the planet I was found wouldn't unravel me as Tatooine did. When the ship began to land I'd already been ready to go, and dialed Master Syo's frequency.

His translucent figure appeared on the holoterminal "Namirka, the Council is pleased to see you've arrived on Alderaan. The condition on Alderaan has worsened since the last time you were here, the planet is on the brink of chaos. Master Sidonie Garen was hoping to calm the houses when she went missing for a few days. Once she reported back in she was evasive of her silence."

Who would have though fighting human sized bugs was now considered calmer on this planet? "Where might I find Master Sidonie now?"

"Master Sidonie was working with the head's of Organa's diplomatic corps, Hallem Organa" He explained "Finding Master Sidonie and making sure the peace conference is secure are your top priorities planetside." 

Once on the planet with Tharan my 'top priorities' got pushed aside rather fast by accident. In the spaceport a very nervous messenger called me over and opened a channel to a Republic General "Salutations Jedi. It is my understanding that you are a common hero to the Republic's efforts on Alderaan. Your heroism is needed once more. Imperials have placed high-yield baradium explosives in your area. One bomb could level a mountain, a dozen could-" The ground shaking followed by an explosion cut the transmission short

The messenger looked to me terrified "You have to stop them before they turn this place into a creator!" 

Telling the messenger I'd do all I could Tharan and I ran towards the loud explosion. Imperials had placed three bombs around the area and getting to them was only the first problem. Once at the first bomb I turned to Tharan "Please tell me you know how to disable this"

He sighs, kneels down and opens the panel in front "I'm not saying I can't but your planning relayed solely on my skill of disarming bombs." The lights on it shut off and he stood back up "Did you have a back up plan?" He asked 

A gun shot fired by an imperial soldier stopped me from answering. Tharan assumed by my lack of an answer that my answer was no. He was correct. It was reckless and I have no excuse for that. After dectivating the other two bombs Tharan and I went to House Organa's place to inform the general.

The general and another man leaned over a terminal examining a map "Ah, Jedi, we are grateful you are here. The first explosion alone shook the palace." The General stated 

"You smell like sweat and baradium. The smell of hard work" The other man said "I am Duke Charle Organa, lord of House Organa and heir to the chalcedony star. I bid you both welcome."

I'd forgotten the stoic tone the nobles of Alderaan spoke in. Bowing I told him "It is an honor my Duke"

He shook his head "The pleasure is all mine. The good people of Alderaan sleep peacefully once more with your aid. I understand you returned to Alderaan for different reason but will you help us fight the evil that is the Empire and House Thul?"

I nodded "Of course" I can manage both at once

He smiled "You're doing the right thing. Currently the House Thul army is led by Baron Jharkus Thul-one of the house's heir's and their best duelist. They call him 'The Wolf Baron.' Since their last attack failed they've pushed back at points Cresh, Osk, and Trill. He's going after the Spears of Organa to turn our own weapons against us."

"What are the 'Spears of Organa?'" I asked. In my last two prior trips here I'd never heard the name

"The Spears are ancient defense turrets built into the bedrock" The Duke explained "Not up to 'modern' speculations but still more powerful than any walker."

The General seemed off put by this new deveopment "If you're correct House Thul could use them to scatter our forces and take down any strike team. But they won't be expecting a Jedi. Go before they gain controls of the Spears and annihilate us all"

On our way over to Hallem Organa, who conveniently was in the same palace, Tharan asked "So Namirka I've been meaning to ask, most people assume when they meet a Jedi that you know all about military and fighting but having fought with you for a while you don't exactly seem to know what you're doing"

To stop myself from laughing I coughed "All Jedi are taught basic fighting skills, but most see the Order as everyone has gotten the same amount of militaristic training as the Knights who fight in wars. I can fight rather well for a healer and a scholar but it is not my main purpose."

His eye brows knit together "Wait you weren't joking when you said that on Nar Shaddaa?" I shook my head "For a healer and scholar you certainty do partake in a lot of fighting then"

I shrugged "I suppose I do"

We entered Hallem Organa's chambers where he and another noble greeted us "Welcome Jedi, I am Hallem Organa, head of Organa's diplomatic corps and this is my younger, more handsome brother, Lew."

His brother, Lew scoffs "Please brother you do yourself unjust. Your age gives you a stately difference."

"If only I weren't wearing my extra years around my waist, I might agree" His voice trails off before he turns back to me "Now Jedi what may I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Master Sidonie." I stated "I believe she may be ill"

He grumbles "She seemed fine last I spoke with her. But you just missed her, she's at the peace summit. Ha! Imagine that, a peace summit on Alderaan. But I'll call her, the summit's location is a secret from the public for obvious reasons but I'm certain she'll welcome your assistance."

Pulling out his comm he dialed Master Sidonie "Hallem Organa, I am sorry to say I am very busy right now, the summit is just now getting under way"

I needed into that peace summit to get close to her "The Jedi Council sent me to aid you in the peace process" I lied

"Your Master Yuon's student, aren't you" She asked "It's wonderful the Jedi Council sent you to provide aid but it's a very delicate situation with no place for a Padawan. Only official representatives of each house can come, two Jedi for House Organa would send a bad message to the other houses. And I don't have time to debate, if you'll excuse me" She ended the call

Hallem tried to stop her from hanging up but it was too late "I'm sorry Jedi, that's not like Master Sidonie at all, but with all the stress from the summit no one can blame her."

Her sudden change in behavior was cause for worry, but not confirmation that she was affected. I can't risk Alderaan on a lack of evidence "This is all the more reason I need to get into that summit"

He sighed "Yes, well, she said only one representative could go. Unfortunate Organa's representative is already there."

I can't risk the conference either by going without a reason for the nobility. This summit has taken years to arrange. Luckily Lew has a suggestion "Hal, what about house Teral-the one with the beautiful daughter. Couldn't she represent them." The idea excited me, I'd never thought I'd return to House Teral.

Short laughter burst from Hallem "My brother's a genius! House Teral has been desperate for a representative since the usurper Ulgo destroyed their hopes. If you go to them, and help them regain glory, I'm certain they will make you their delegate"

"Thank you for your assistance" I told them, then left the palace without saying another word.

Sitting down on a bench in the plaza I needed a plan. Looking over the two maps sent to me I pass the general area of all three points, there's where I must go first. These peace summits can take weeks, I have more time to get to that, and with my experience with House Teral I doubt becoming their representative would be difficult.

* * *

After pushing back the Thul offensive with Tharan and the Organans on sight, I received a call from the Duke "Jedi, I invite you to a feast tonight to ready ourselves until the next battle"

Scratching the back of my head I answer "I appreciate the offer, Duke, but I have another matter to attend to with much urgency" My answer was only slightly a lie. Truthfully, most kinds of parties I avoid. A noble feast is more stress, not only would there be many eyes on me, as a Jedi, but also as a leader to the soldiers.

The Duke shook his head "A word of advice, Jedi, armies aren't lead by grim-faced leaders, they're lead by those filled with life. Spend the night in lust for life-"

His speech was interrupted by an assistant "My Duke, there's an urgent call coming in on your second channel"

He nods to his assistant and the call opened to my comm as another man appears "It's been a long time, Duke. And who's your friend now?"

"If they truly wish to speak to the Wolf Baron of House Thul they shall do so themselves" The Duke stated

So this was the leader of the Thul's armies "You're the one who ordered the attack bombings and attacks on the spears" I spoke up

The Wolf Baron nodded proudly "Yes, I did" He smugly stated "You may have retaken the spears, but they served their purpose. In the chaos you people scatter right into my hands. House Thul now has over three hundred citizens captive, I thought you would want to know"

Three hundred civilians? He has a reason "What are you demands Baron? We're listening"

"I'd like to meet in person to discuss their fate." He demands. This has to be a trap for the Duke "I'm sending a time and coordinates now. In the meantime the citizens will be treated with honor. The incident with your son in law will not be repeated"

The Baron disconnected leaving us and the Duke "Damn him! Damn his eyes!" The Duke swares. The republic general suggested that this is a trap "I'm not a fool! But a ruler who cannot protect his people is no ruler at all. I have to go."

"I can handle the Wolf Baron, let me go" I suggest

The Duke shook his head "You will not go alone, clear a path and I will meet you there. If the Baron wants to meet we will meet on even terms! And before you say it, Jedi, you can't go alone. The Wolf Baron will kill the hostages and withdraw if he thinks I stayed behind"

The call ends and I sigh, this whole situation throws my plan off. I was close to the location the Wolf Baron wanted to meet, hopefully this won't take too long. I'm not sure how long I can delay Master Sidonie. 

Doing as the Duke instructed I cleared a path to where the Baron wanted to meet. I made it inside before the Duke arrived. "To see a Jedi in action, it almost makes this war worth it" The Wolf Baron commented "I am Baron Jharkus Thul, better known as the Wolf Baron. Is the Duke coming or did the old man send you in his place?"

"The Duke's no his way but I need confirmation that the prisoners are safe" I demanded. 

The Baron nodded "Yes, I have something to show you." On the terminal at the back of the room a video played back. One man stood in restraints while others sat on the ground. He claimed that they were all being treated well.

As the video ended the Duke ran in "What have you done to my people" He yelled

Rolling his eyes the Wold Baron requested "Keep your Duke on leash, please. The prisoners are in a very precarious situation."

That was clearly a threat. The emotions rolling off both the Duke and Baron were high "I certain there's some way we can reach a comprimise." I said trying to calm them

"I have three-hundred and forty-eight prisoners" He claimed "I'm willing to make a trade"

I'd intended to ask what kind of trade but the Duke understood "I'll do it Baron, House Organa isn't going to fall without me" The Duke was offering himself up

Yet this isn't the trade the Baron wanted. He laughed "I don't want you Baron, I want your friend" Seeing my surprise the Baron explained his reasoning "You're more useful to Organa than the Duke. If I can take you out of commission before the next battle, why not? You can rest comfortably in a cell until the Republic ransomes you back, or you can have three hundred death on your conscience"

There was no other way, yet I needed a plan to help Master Sidonie "I'll give myself up if you guarantee you'll let the Duke, my friend and the hostages go"

The Baron smiled "We have a deal" He extended his hand. Reluctantly I deactivated my saber and gave it to him. "Keep her sedated and bonded men"

Kneeling down onto the ground I placed my hands behind my head. Without looking back, I knew Tharan was still there "Tharan, there's something I need you to do. Find Issa. On the ship there's a message. Show her it. It's more important than anything else"

"I will" he stated in a small voice as the cold needle pierced the skin on my arm. 

* * *

 Tharan ran to the nearest terminal as fast as he possibly could. He dialed in Issa's frequency and bounced his foot impatiently waiting for her to answer.

 When she did she noted the pale worried look on his face right away "Is something wrong?" She asked

 

Tharan nodded "Namirka's been captured by House Thul she said there's a message on her ship you need to see

Isser'Mundo had other concerns "You're telling me Namirka's been captured and you want me to watch a video first?"

Tharan rubbed his hand over his forehead, he knew it was insane but she sounded far too sencer and worried not to show her the message "She said it's more important than anything else"

Isser sighed knowing there must be something big on the recording for Nami to place it above everything "Very well, meet me there in less than and hour. After that we're going to save her"

The call ended and Tharan moaned knowing he was more than an hours run from the spaceport "Holiday, dear, are there any speeders nearby we could appropriate?"

His pink holographic companion appeared at his side "I'm intercepting the GPS signal of a vehicle less than five minutes away"

He smiled and began running towards the speeder "Thank you dear"

* * *

Isser'mundo arrived at the ship mere minutes before Tharan "So what is this message that's worth more than Namirka's life?"

Tharan inhaled sharply "I'm uncertain but she made it sound urgent before she gave herself up, that I have to show you this message.

"She gave herself up to House Thul!" isser'mundo exclaimed but her questions halted when the image of Namirka showed up

Her holographic image looked exactly the same as her now, it couldn't have been made more than two months ago "This is a message is split into two parts. Part 1 explains how to stop Lord Vivicar, part 2 explains how to stop my father. Please select now"

PLanning on watching both messages Issa selected part 1.

The image of Namirka flickered to a hologram of her a few months younger than she is now "To the Jedi I have entrusted with burden I must tell you that this is not a task to be taken lightly." Isser'mundo and Tharan glanced at each other with concern as it continued "The shielding technique takes a heavy toll on the one who uses it and quite possibly is the reason you are watching this and I am no longer there. Before I can teach this to you, you must understand that cost. I can not ask you to follow my path because ultimately it may kill you. Wanting to live is not selfishness it's natural and no one would blame you for turning away. But someone must stop Lord Vivicar or he may destroy the order. Tread these waters carefully. After learning the technique contact Master Syo Bakarn of the Jedi Council to understand where to begin"

Isser'mundo stops the message as Namirka begins explaining how to construct the shield "She's not dead yet"

She played the second message and the original image of Namirka appeared "To any and all watching this message, I assure you that whatever plan my father had I'd intended to stop it. If you are watching this though, it is likely I am no longer in a position to do so.

My understanding of my past, my father's plan or identity is limited. My father raised me and sent me to the Jedi with the hope I would rejoin him and destroy the order. How he plans on doing so still remains a mystery. He claimed some 'awakening' was coming and when it did I would join him gladly for the Jedi Order would cast me out." She shutters before continuing "I have no want to destroy the order but in the circumstance I do join my father you must stop us. I give full permission to who ever the Jedi i entrusted with this message to use any means needed to stop me and my father."

Tharan shut off the projector "It's a death wish"

Issa nodded solemnly "Nami never denied that the shielding could kill her. It's just logical for her to have a message on hand in case. But why have me watch this now? She's not dead" The fact the Namirka entrusted this message to Issa struck her to her core. 

"Master Sidonie" Tharan answers as he's attempting to piece together this puzzle "She's hosting a peace summit, and is being affected by this plague. We can save Namirka, but perhaps not in time to save Master Sidonie"

Issa shook her head "Peace summits take weeks to decide on anything. A few days hopefully won't damage too much. Nami needs us now"

* * *

I awoke dizzy and exhausted in a cell, a slave collar strapped around my neck, two guards stood outside and the Baron was on a call with a figure whose robes covered their face. "I don't make deals with unidentified Sith, and I keep my word. I will not give the Jedi to you. She will stay in my custody until I get a proper reason not to keep her."

"You will regret this" The Sith said ending the call.

Sitting up I felt rather tired "I must thank you for that" I told the Baron

He was unaware I'd woken up and turned back to me surprised "Just because House Thul is allies to the Empire does not mean we obey the Sith"

I sighed "Thy won't let it stay that way. The Empire will enslave you"

The Baron scoffed "Better to rule Alderaan under the Empire than be destroyed by House Organa and the republic completely." I didn't argue with him, I'd prefered he didn't have a reason to want to give me to the Sith. A few moments passed yet the Baron didn't leave. "What do the Sith want with you specifically"

Shrugging I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. My connection to the force was being dampened from the collar.

Hours passed. A guards entered my cell with a tray of food and closed the cell behind him. "Eat" He ordered setting the tray of bread and water on the bed and removing the restraints on my hands. At first I didn't touch the food, I don't think I'd been here long enough to be given a meal. Then what the guard said changed my mind "You're going to need your strength when he comes. Eat."

The guard watched me as I ate then took the cup and tray as soon as I had finished, put the restraints back on, and left.

Another hour passed when a man in Imperial uniform walked in the room. He was a human, with light red hair with intense cybornetics around the left side of his face and eye. "Jedi" He said "The Wolf Baron sends his apologies but he should have known better than to promise your safety." I nodded, the Wolf Baron had honor but honor doesn't mean much to the Empire. He pulls a trigger from his pocket, one I can assume goes to my slave collar.  With a twisted smile he presses the button sending a mild shock from my neck through my whole body. "The slave collar is only the beginning. You have information that could prove useful to the Empire. If you just told me what I wanted to know this would be very easy for you."

I shook my head "What kind of information do you think I possess?"

He set the bag he brought with him down onto the table "Code, basic procedures, regulations, plans." He paced from wall to wall once before opening his bag "So, lets start out easy. Codes to land on Republic core worlds and the fleet" Out of his bag he pulled a syringe.

There was no way of knowing what sort of concoction was in it but I wasn't planning on finding out. I attempted to use the force to push the syringe, but an electric shock from the collar went off. "I wouldn't try that, Jedi. The collar was designed to hold force users, try to do anything and it's stop you."

I'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but as he approached I attacked. Leaping up from the bed and swinging my bound hands together towards him, without the force as a guide, a weapon and having been drugged, my attack was ineffective. The Imperial saw it coming and countered it and with one swift motion stuck the needle in my arm. "Now, Jedi, you're going to tell me everything I need to know then I turn you over to the Sith. Cooperate, and you might survive to become a prisoner of war."

He let me fall to the ground. I pushed myself up but my arms shook and I felt very weak. "You have spirit, but physically you are lacking. So the code" Be went back to the bag and brandished a set of durasteel knuckles "I'd really hate to cause a mess in the Baron's holding cells"

"I'm not sure you would" I taunt. There's no real remorse in his voice for torturing me.

A malicious smile spread over his face "Your right, I really wouldn't hate it. I just do what I have to to get a job done" He turns quickly landing a fast, strong blow across my cheek.

* * *

"We need a plan" Tharan stated looking over the building schematics.

Issa shook her head "Two Jedi, thirty able volunteers a trandosian, you and T7. We could just charge the place and break her out and leave. Those cells are made to prevents small break out but they're not expecting a full on attack"

Tharan was the only one with any objections so the group followed Isser'mundo. For some cover he had Holiday scramble their systems.

* * *

Two hours passed when the Wolf Baron charged into the cell. I was dazed, my eye was throbbing, I had multiple bruised ribs, my left arm was dislocated and lip and brow were bleeding. "Stop this madness!" He ordered "She is my prisoner and I gave no permission for this sort of barbaric acts!"

My interrogator stoody up and faced the Baron "Very well, seems my time here has run out. Consider yourself lucky Jedi that our relations to House Thul mean more than the information you can provide." He opened the cell and left the building.

The Wolf Baron grabbed an aid kit and entered the cell "Damn him! Damn the Sith!" He muttered to himself as he applied kolto to my wounds. He walked behind me and grabbed my shoulder "I'm sorry Jedi, this is going to hurt" I nodded preparing myself. Blaster fire was heard in the distance and getting closer.

When he pushed my arm back into place couldn't help but yelp. Issa ran into the room as he finished and threw her saber at the cell controls shutting down the shield. Her saber returned to her hand, she held it to the Baron's throat. Tharan, Qyzen, Kira, T7 and a group of people ran in behind her. Tharan kneeled down to tend to me, first by removing the restraints and shock collar, then tending to the injuries. The second the collar was off I could begin healing my wounds

"Issa!" I yelled at her "He didn't do this" 

She glared at him then deactivated her saber. "Maybe not but we still have to take him in"

The Baron looked to me with remorse "I understand" Issa placed cuffs onto the Baron and escorted him out of the building

I grab the bed to stand up from the ground "You shouldn't be moving Namirka" Tharan suggested "You need time to heal"

Shaking my head I admitted "House Teral can't wait forever" I attempted to stand only to fall back down, luckily I was caught by Qyzen.

He set me back down on the ground. Tharan examined me again "Did they drug you?" He asked. Nodding I showed him the injection sight on my shoulder. He sighed "This is troublesome. There's no way we're going to House Teral today. You need to get back to a med center, I need to keep you under observation for at least twenty-four hours, perhaps longer"

I knew he was right, I need medical help, but how long can Master Sidonie hold out? Master Yuon went the longest so far without being shielded and she almost died after three days. What if Master Sidonie couldn't last three days? Her death would be on me. "I can't" I told him "What time is it?"

Issa walked back into the room, clearing listening to our conversation "Almost midnight but how does that change the fact that you've been drugged?"

"It doesn't" I answered "I'll go to a med center, but when morning comes we have to get to House Teral"

Tharan helped me up off the ground "Jedi, if it was my choice I'd make you stay in the med center until you've fully recovered. As the closest thing you have to a doctor I can't recommend you going back out in twelve hours but it seems you're not giving us another choice"

His wording made me sound stubborn and irrational, perhaps I am at the moment, but I can't make Sidonie wait. I can heal myself enough by morning to be ready to get to House Teral, hopefully my experience there will cut back some time in my attempts to get into the peace summit.

 


	11. Peace Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been freed from the Wolf Baron's prison, Namirka now must complete the task she was sent to Alderaan for.

It was slightly passed noon when I managed to convince Tharan to let me leave the medical center and return to our mission. I arrived at House Teral two hours later, the court yard was over run by House Ulgo's soldiers. Teral's soldiers were about to be over run if we hadn't showed up.

After the court yard is cleared I approach the head of Teral's forces. I wasn't expecting to find my old friend to be leading them "Namirka?" Theress asks. He's grown and a scar across his face shows he's seen much conflict in the few years since we last met. "When Organa said a Jedi was coming to help I'd never imagine you. Ulgo had us pinned down for sure until you came, thank you, but that certainty isn't the last of them. Can you help us?"

"Of course" I say as another group of Ulgo rushes in. Aiding the Teral security, we manage to defend off multiple waves that Ulgo sends at them

When reinforcements for Ulgo finally stopped I began aiding some of the soldiers. Theress approaches me while I heal them "I've seen Jedi in battle before, but I never imagined the smaller healer girl would be out there with us. And while we all appreciate your healing Lord Teral wishes to speak with you, we will have our own doctors tend to the wounded"

Tharan and I make our way through Teral's estate to Lord Teral. Lord Teral was pleased to see us "Jedi, it seems the people of House Teral once again owes you and your order a thank you. It is my understanding you wish to become our delegate to the peace summit."

I nod "That is correct"

Lord Teral laughs with joy "Jedi, I'm certain House Teral would be pleased to have you as our delegate, but there must still be a vote. Our family is preparing for a meeting as we speak, I will be back to you with results in an hour. Until then, make yourselves at home."

Bowing I thank Lord Teral and exit his chambers. All I can do now is wait, I find a private room to sit and meditate.

_Flashes of images appear before my eyes and disappear after only a moment. I can only manage to get glances. I saw a woman whose face was covered by a robe. She sits in the forest, she's waiting for me. "Come"_

I was disoriented when I heard Theress' voice "Namirka" He said. I opened my eyes, but I still feel the pull of what I saw. "The vote ended in your favor. Lord Teral has further instructions"

Threress exits the room and I follow shorty behind, making my way back to Lord Teral's chambers. "Jedi! House Teral's vote was unanimous, congratulations! As our delegate a packaged is to be given to you to get to the summit, but I do not understand its contents; coordinates and a data spike."

He handed me the package "I'm certain when I reach the coordinates it will become clear. Thank you for entrusting me with this task." I say 

"One more thing." Lord Teral states "As it stands now, House Ulgo will not allow us to continue. If at the summit you could use your sway as a Jedi to strip House Ulgo, ensure they never hold a tittle again, we would be gracious."

That's a rather drastic move "I don't want to do anything that will destabilize the peace." If the peace wasn't so fragile in the first place then the steps I'm taking to simply get into the summit would not be necessary.

* * *

The coordinates of the package led me to a shuttle pad where I inserted the data spike, calling a shuttle to take me to the summit. But once there a force field and guards blocked my way "Stop!" The Nikto guard ordered "We have instructions from Master Sidonie not to let anyone else into the peace summit"

Using a mind trick I convince the guard to let me pass, even if Tharan dose not approve of my methods. Once inside though, the situation wasn't much better. Hard evidence was placed along the table which showed each of the house's crimes against each other. Yelling, not debates took place between the delegates and threats of battle began to show.

"Please everyone" I say gaining their attention "This is a peace summit, certainly we can find another way besides war. If we all calm down and discus the issues at hand"

The delegate of House Alde was the first to disagree "Calm down? My brother's murder went unsolved for twenty years and you want me to calm down while I sit across from his murder?"

Master Sidonie chimed in next "Just be quiet Jedi. I do this for the good of the galaxy."

"Master Sidonie you have an illness which is altering you mind. You need help" I extend my hand, hoping this would work

She denied my offer "I have suppressed my illness" She claimed "Over come it. I am thinking as I always have, in strategy-variables and outcomes. I have calculated the future and for there to be peace there must be war on Alderaan. I will not be shaken from this course"

Suppressed the illness? I don't think that's even possible "If the illness does not affect you let me shield you from it. After that we can discus the future peace of Alderaan"

Sidonie shakes her head "You're too late, all the peaces are in place. Nothing can stop war on Alderaan"

As she says it I can hear one of the delegates say something very similar "House Organa has heard enough. It is clear to us that there can be no other choice but war."

I don't know wheither I need to stop Master Sidonie or the delegates first. "Can't you see, Master Sidonie set you up for this. She would see you destroy each other" I claim in an attempt to stop both at once.

Instead of listening to my warning they disregard it after Master Sidonie claims I am little more than a Padawaan. The delegates begin throwing accusations and insults at one another.

"Please listen to each other" I beg, there has to be some sensical way to stop this "Each of you have crimes backing thirty years. But what good would more war do besides leave the next generation with nothing but more crimes?"

Surprisingly Alde was the first to agree with my stand point "This Jedi has a point. Why do we keep doing this? What good would another war do besides bring more bloodshed?" The delegate asks the rest of the summit

To this Master Sidonie panicked "No! There must be war on Alderaan. The darkness is coming and I must stop it!" She was doing so well, no show of the illness

"Master Sidonie?" The Organa representative asks

Thul was outraged by this "Listen to her-she wants war!"

It's all slipping away "Fight this Master Sidonie. Fight this illness, come back to the light"

"Jedi if you do not agree to be silence I will silence you myself!" She threatens "The darkness is coming. War must rage on Alderaan for fifty years, and only then can we put an end to the darkness. But you haven't won yet" She begins pacing back and forth "Once your gone, they'll see, I'll make them see." She pulls down the statue behind her and throws it towards me. 

Before I can react she's already run up it and jumped at me with her saber drawn. I pushed her backwards before she could land to give me enough time to ignite my saber. The delegates ducked behind the table. Master Sidonie rushed towards me. Our sabers clashed creating a battle of strength. "Once you are gone, I can fix this." She says and knocks me backwards.

Sliding across the stone caused many stinging cuts. I have to ignore that and keep going. Pulling up a rock from the ground I threw it towards her legs in hopes to knock her down. She jumped over it but instead of going towards me she ran towards Tharan. He fired five shots, all were blocked my her saber. From a distance she pulled his pistol out of his hand and set her saber against his throat. "He's your friend, yes?"

"Master please" I begged as she drew her saber back. I had to move fast and doing something bold if he was to live. I released a wave of energy pushing her backwards into a pillar.

She fell to the stone unable to get up. "No, I won't fail. Not again" She yelled "I'm so sorry Parkanas. I failed you. I tried to stop the darkness from coming but I failed"

Parkanas again, how do all the Masters think of the same Jedi when they cannot achieve their goal? "Relax, Master Sidonie. I'm here to help you"

"It's too late to stop me. I failed. I failed Parkanas. It my fault Parkanas died on Malachor Three" She stated "I miscalculated! He had to be left behind! He died because of me!" She grabbed her head violently shaking it "Vivicar! My head, I can't keep him out of my head any longer. Please you have to kill me to silence him."

As I began the shielding process I told her "I don't need to kill you but you don't have to hear his voice any longer"

When it was over I was panting, my legs gave out beneath me. Tharan rushed to help me. "Jedi, what did you do?" Sidonie asked "I don't... I don't understand. My mind is clear again, but you? You are so weak. Will you be alright? What did you do?"

I regained my footing and stood back up, much to Tharan's frustrations "It's a shielding ritual" I explained "It should keep Lord Vivicar's voice out of your head."

"Thank you Jedi, I only hope the cost was not too great." She paused for a moment "For awhile I thought I was able to block his voice from my mind, if you hadn't come, with your calm sense, I don't know what might have happened."

I knew she was being to hard on herself "Lord Vivicar is capable of twisting people in the foulest of ways, it's not your fault he was able to twist your thoughts as well."

She bowed "You are a most understanding Jedi. I will contact the council-I'm certain they'll want a full explanation"

Back at the table the House Thul delegate stated "I think I safely speak for all present when I say the summit applauds your efforts."

"Indeed" Organa said "But I must admit, Jedi, I am unsure how to proceed."

This can't all have been for nothing "Call a truce" I suggested "Reconvene the summit at a later date to discus a lasting peace effort.

When the delegates agreed I was relieved. I'd consider it lucky they would consider another peace talk after the events of today.

With this agreement all the delegates returned to their houses. When Tharan and I got on the shuttle something felt wrong. It wasn't exhaustion from the shielding, which was had been getting worse with each master, it was something else. It was someone else.

The shuttle took us all the way back to Organa Palace. Once there the pull was stronger than before. I told Tharan I was stopping at the cantina refresher to keep him away. What ever this was, it wasn't something I should drag him into. Sneaking to the market I rented a speeder of a merchant and rode into the forest. An hour passed. Then two. The sun set and I rode, following the force. I had to shut off my comm unit and data pad to prevent from being interrupted.

I knew the moment I had reached where I needed to go. Warn ripped tents laid down a path from a lake that freezes in winter, perfect for meditating. Inside one of the tents was a presence. I entered, a woman whose hood covered their face sat in there.

"Welcome" She said in a soft mellow tone. "I was hoping we would meet again before my time comes."

I avoided walking closer to her, this whole situation was very off putting "You're dying." I state "Why find me in your last moments?"

She took her hood down and turned to me. Her paling face lined with wrinkles, her gray hair tied back in a tight bun and her eyes a dark orange-the eyes of a Sith. "Because, my dear, a mother would like to see her child once more before she dies."

There was no lie in her tone, not deceit in her eyes. I was speechless, I had so many questions. But this Sith, my mother, was dying. "I can try to help you"

Her head shook "You cannot. My body is too frail, too old, and you are too tired. Sit with me, we have much to discus, so little time." There were to rugs on the ground, one she sat on, the other intended for me. I sat, bringing a smile to her face. "I came here for more than a reunion though, you need to understand who you are and what you are meant to become."

A chill ran down my spine. "You speak of my father's plan?" I ask. 

"No" She answered quickly, rage filled her words "He is not your father. Sixty years ago he came to our home, my husband-your father-was one of his many apprentices. My husbands master took you, you were less than a year old but strong in the force, five months later he told us you had died. Neither of us felt anything, we couldn't feel your life-or your death. Until last week, your father passed and I felt you. I followed your presence here, and here you stand-a Jedi-and I do not know why."

Sixty years ago? "How is that possible? I'm not even twenty?"  Out of all the crazy things she just told, it the only thing that is impossible to happen.

She pointed to a cover in the back of the tent. I got up and pulled the sheet off, revealing a carbonite chamber. He froze me. "Why?" I asked 

My mother diverted her eyes away from me when she answered "I do not know. But I have seen the future, visions of what may come. The times ahead of you will be difficult, there will be a light, and there will be much darkness. Each time he returns though, you must fight him, or the whole galaxy will suffer for it."

Setting her hand on mine she says "This goes against all I've ever done, all I've ever stood for. My daughter-a Jedi-and she's better off as one" she sets two objects in my palm. "Keep these with you, when the time comes, you will know why."

Her hand became limp and slipped out of mine. "I'm sorry for the life we've given you but just know, if you stay strong-keep fighting-you'll get all you've ever hoped for" She fell backwards and I scrambled to do anything. There was no healing I could do to save someone dying of natural causes. She was gone from my life as quick as she had entered it. With her last breath my mother told me "I'm so proud of who you've become"

Tears streamed down my face. I met her minutes ago and I wish we had years. She was a Sith, but she is my mother. And now she is one with the force. I turned over my palm to see two rings she left in my hand. Out of all items in the galaxy, she gave me her and my father's wedding rings.

Setting the gifts in my pocket I spent the next few minutes collecting myself, coming to terms with all that has happened here. Doing this fully will require much longer, but for now it'll work. Eventually managing to ready myself I collect hair samples from my mother and behind burying her.

* * *

It must have been nine at night on Alderaan when I finished. Finally ready I reactivated my datapad and comm unit, receiving a call from Tharan immediately.

"Thank the stars you're alive Jedi" he said in both a cheerful and frustrated tone. "A bathroom trips ends up be coming a five hour long hunt for you"

I sat on my speeder and took off while I explained "I'm sorry Tharan. I had something I needed to attend to, alone. I'm three hours out from Organs Palace, prep the ship for when I arrive"

He rolled his eyes "What are you-you know just explain it when you get here." The call ended and I rode back in silence and in contemplation.

* * *

Arriving at my ship Holiday met me outside "Jedi, it's soo good to see you safe" she said in her usual cheery voice "but I must warn you, Tharan is not in a good mood" she disappears.

He had all the reason to be frustrated, and when i boarded the ship he was taking that frustration out on a machine part he was working on. Sliding it across his desk in anger it fell to the ground and kept going to the wall, he sighed. "Namirka" he said in a low, disapproving, tone. I entered his makeshift workshop "I'm not even what to say. I feel like some over baring parent to a six year old. But I'm not, I'm your friend. As your friend I just want to know you're not dead when you run off for five hours without warning."

I scratch the back of my head "I'm sorry I worried you. I wasn't certain what was calling me, but it was clear that I needed to go alone." Walking to other side of the room I set the part back on his desk

"Honestly Jedi I've never met some one so irrational and rational simultaneously" He states as he sets the part in a drawer. From another drawer he pulls out a clothe and an antiseptic. He dampens the clothes and points to my sleeves. I removed the top layer of my robs and allowed Tharan to begin cleaning my cuts from earlier today. Having waited so long to do this the cloth stung when it came in contact with my skin. "So what was the purpose of this five hour journey?"

I clenched my jaw tightly as he cleaned one of the deeper gashes "I met my mother" I told him and began explaining the events that took place mere hours ago. By the time I finished the retelling he had finished dressing my abrasions so I slid my outer layer back on.

Tharan threw the clothes in the bin a chucked a nutrition bar my way "Don't think I've forgotten about your glucose either" He sat back down with a sigh "That's a lot to take in on top of the mission the Jedi have already given you and the shielding weakening you, Namirka, are you alright?"

Nodding I answered "I may need some time to recover from these past few days, but I will be" Returning to my chambers I mediated for only a short while and set a scan on my mother's hair before heading to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke early, ate a proper breakfast and began meditations. It helped not only to contemplate the vast amount of vague information I had, but also to heal and regain my strength. Afterwards I had a long, overly welcoming shower. While drying my hair I looked to myself in the mirror. The shade of my eyes has dulled significantly, almost to a grey and more hair than I can hide has turned white. These were warnings, I can't do this forever.

I exited the refresher in a t-shirt and leggings. The results of the test I started yesterday were in, we were a match, she really was my mother.

It was 10am GST when I finally called into Master Syo. "An, Jedi Namirka, I was just about to contact you. Master Sindonie just checked in, she seems well, just frusterated with herself. She reported that you managed to prevent war from breaking out on Alderaan, however. You have once again done good work in a tense situation."

"I did the best I could, given the circumstance" I stated. War may still break out on Alderaan, but there's a chance for peace.

Master Sup nodds "The Counil has come to expect nothing less of you. While on Alderaan did you manage to learn more of the plague master, Lord Vivicar?"

I shook my head "I wish I could say that I had" The only connection we have with Lord Vivicar is that he makes them relive Malachor Three, nothing else. 

"I see" Syo ponders "Master Sindonie was the last missing Jedi case and yet Lord Vivicar still eludes us. Return to Tython immediately, we will discus what we know of Lord Vivicar. He cannot remain hidden forever."

The call ends and I'm left with a mystery. Why? Why does Vivicar do this? If it was solely for power why target the Jedi from Malachor Three? There's something else to this puzzle that I'm missing. I sit down on the couch, leaning my head back with my hands interlocked on my forehead. This is all connected, I just don't know how. What does he gain by targeting this group? With no answer I prepare the ship to launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tharan is so done with Nami sometimes.


	12. Hidden Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka finally comes face to face with Lord Vivicar

It was soon before sunset when I arrived back on Tython. The planet's atonement to the force was calming. I'd planned a meet with Master Satele in a few hours and the meeting with the Jedi Council was planned for afternoon tomorrow, so I had time to relax and appreciate the planet more than I had on my last visit. I wondered the grounds of the temple and observed youngling training in the court yard, it was a time of calm. 

While on my walk I found a group of youngling between the ages of seven and fourteen at the edge of the forest. They hushed each other as I got closer.

"May I ask what you all are doing this far from the temple?" I stated examining each child, the eldest-a male orange cathar-was holding his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something he didn't want me to see.

All of them shook their heads "nothing Master, we're just...." A natulaan girl says before trailing off looking to the ground

The eldest was trying to recover the situation, still keeping his hands behind his back "Just really interested in the fauna"

They're trying, I have to give them that. Sitting in the grass with them I grab one of the fallen leaves "While fauna is a riveting subject that I would be glad to discuss with you, it's not what you were doing here"

Some of the younger children were glancing to anything looking for a way to leave "Don't worry so much, none of you are in any trouble if you just show me what you were doing"

The eldest conceded and pulled his hands out in front of him reluctantly, they were cut and bruised "are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked. He pulled up his right sleeve to show more injuries. I grabbed his hand and began healing it "so how did this happen?" I asked as I worked

"I... I fell from the trees" he answered quietly. When I completed healing on his hand i moved to his elbow.

"And why were you in the trees?" I asked as a follow up.

He looked to the other children and lied "I wanted to get a view of the whole temple"

If not for his injuries I would have to give some sort of punishment to him and his friends. As I finished I said "I'm guessing I don't have to tell you that next time you want to climb the trees just be more careful"

He shook his head with a smile "No you don't Master. Thank you" Standing up after healing the boy i felt extremely dizzy and leaned on a tree for a moment. "Master? Are you okay?" He asked

Closing my eyes for a moment I let the nausea subside "Yes, I'm alright"

When I felt the strengths to I leaned off the tree I managed to walk unbalanced steps back to the temple. I entered the meditation chambers, where many other Jedi sat deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

An hour passed, Master Satele should have an opening for us to talk. I make my way over to her chambers on the first floor, she set up a tray of teas. "Namirka, it's nice to see you again."

I sit at the small round table and know the moment she notices the change in my appearance. Her emotion jumps a moment before calming again. "It's always a pleasure to talk Satele, I wish this was a social call" I stated "I didn't know who else to really talk to this about, normally I went to Master Aroha for this but..." I trail off 

The tapping sound of her glass touching back onto the saucer surprised me "Namirka, anything you need you can talk to me about."

Her kindness has always been welcoming for me "Thank you Master." I take a deep sigh letting out some stress "Yesterday I met my mother and she told me things that... unerverd me" 

After explaining the events of the other night Master Satele seemed more off put than I was "I see, the possibility that you have been sent to the order for some Sith plot is troubling but do not let that discourage you. I will speak to the council about this at another time, but just know the Sith have no power over you unless you give it to them."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion "That part was not news to me" I stated and paused, examining Master Satele's equally confused expression, then continued "I'd come to fill you in on developments of this. Before I took anything I discovered to Master Aroha, who I assumed in turn took that information to the council."

Shaking her head Master Satele stated "This is the first time I am hearing of this"

"Why had Aroha not been informing the Council?" I asked trying to figure out an answer myself. It's not something I'd wanted to hide from the Order so why would she want to do so?

Master Satele had caught my mistake in protocol, it was clear from her quick glare, but did not comment on it "I can think of no reason for her to not inform us of this. To be clear you've had similar experiences with people of your past before?"

I shook my head "Never directly people. I've had memories and visions during meditations but my mother is the first physical contact I've had with anyone from my past." She became deep in thought not giving any response "Does this change anything?"

Once again shaking her head Master Satele stated "No, your past does not define you, you are the Jedi you've always been, Namirka. You've proven yourself on numerous occasions over these past few months and at the moment your services are needed." She stood up to show me out "In a few days I will bring this up to the Council. Not all of them will feel as I do but I am almost certain any doubt caused will not be harsh."

At the door I began feeling light headed "Thank you again Master Satele" The small bow done as a courtesy almost knocked me off my balance I grab the frame of the door to hold myself up

Catching my balance Master Satele's worried gaze falls onto me "Are you alright?"

"Yes" I answer "Just got a little dizzy. I'll be fine"

With that statement I left Master Satele's chambers and went to the canteen, according to Tharan some extra food can't hurt. 

* * *

I spent the next day and a half enjoying the serenity of Tython, and catching up on some readings I'd put off since my officials studies ended. I was in the library, reading about Malachor Three a fourth time when I finally found an answer that made logical sense and soon after Master Syo summoned me for the meeting. Entering the Council Chambers Master Satele, Master Syo, and Master Kaedan sat around the table.

"Welcome home Namirka" Master Syo greeted "We all wish we could greet you under better circumstances. Yet despite our best efforts, exploring every avenue, we are no closer to finding Lord Vivicar. 

Glancing over the file on Malachor Three I stated "I believe we are. A common thread ties all the victims of the plague together, the death of Parkanas Tark on Malachor Three. Vivicar's influence forced the Masters to recall and relive their failures on Malachor. This wasn't an attack it was revenge, personal revenge. Only one man could have that much anger and pain towards these specific masters to do this. The man who was left behind. I believe Lord Vivicar is Parkanas Tark."

Master Keadan pointed out the biggest flaw in my theory "Jedi, Parkanas is dead"

To my surprise Master yuon entered the Council Chambers "Far from it Jeric"

"Yuon?" Master Satele questioned "I told those padawans to keep and eye on you, you must rest."

"No" She stated quickly but in a hushed voice "My pupil-my fellow Jedi-deserves to know the truth of what happened on Malahor Three." We all nodded and waited for her to continue "Malachor Three isn't just strong in the dark side, the planet is the resting place for the Sith Lord Terrak Morrhage" The creator of this plague "Our work on Malachor awoke Morrhage's spirit. One by one we fell under his power. The things we did... still haunt me." She paused a moment pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers then continued "In order to break free we had to play a terrible price. Parkanas was the youngest of us, and the weakest. We had abandoned him to Malachor's darkness to allow for the rest of us to escape. Yet it seems he has survived and taken Morrhage's dark path."

From standing here I can tell Master Yuon blames herself, as all the masters do, for leaving Parkanas "You couldn't have predicted this" I told her in an attempt to ease her and her mind

"I must make amends." She claimed "I have a plan to help you locate Vivicar. If the plague created a link between mine and his mind your shielding ability may allow me to ue that link to locate him. It's our best chance in finding Vivicar"

Master Syo stands up from his chair "No, Yuon, this could kill you" He protested "You're already weak from the plague and we do not understand the extensiveness of the shielding."

He was right, I don't know what I could do to protect her from Vivicar. "I can do anything in my power to protect my Master from Lord Vivicar, but there are still risks." I explained. If Yuon is going to put her life on the line I must do what I can to help her through it.

None of the Master in the room like this idea but did we have another choice? What happens when just the Masters from Malachor Three isn't enough for Vivicar? "Very well Yuon" Master Satele stated "But we will monitor the ritual and your former padawan must stay by your sides at all times."

"Thank you" Master Yuon said and turned to me "I will go to the meditation chambers and make preparations, meet me there when you're ready." Together we exited the Council then went our separate ways to prepare for this.

For whatever ritual Yuon has planned I'm going to need as much strength as I can so I head to a separate mediation chamber and begin a few techniques to help me restore some of my strength. I haven't felt one hundred percent since shielding Yuon and it's only gotten harder from there.

* * *

 

An hour passes when I enter the chamber Yuon has selected. It was an ordinary meditation chamber with a few modifications done by Master Yuon to improve and hone her and my abilities.

Her back was to me when I entered "Thank you for coming. I have made all the preparations for the ritual to find Lord Vivicar." She turns to me "I plan to create a connection between us using your shielding ability. If it is, was, Parkanas this should work. Drawing on your strength I will invert the link between myself and Lord Vivicar and use it to sense his location" She stops for a moments considering the outcomes "There are risk, I will attempt to make this go as fast as I can for your sake as well as mine. For starters once we begin the shielding you created for me will be severed, I do not know what will happen to me then. It's possible I could die when the shielding is gone but drawing on your strength I will do what I can. You must give me all the time as possible, lets begin."

Together we sit and begin. Two hours, possibly more, pass before anything comes from this. "Yes, yes-it's working. I can feel his mind and I... I can feel" She stutters

A completely new voice leaves her mouth next "She can feel the power that she is challenging. There is no hope." I stand up started but as Yuon stands up I can still feel her drawing from me "Jedi" Vivicar states "You don't look as strong as you did when we last spoke. Yuon has drained your strength and made both of you vulnerable to me. Still arrogant and reckless"

I needed to buy Yuon time, I can feel her still working, still hoping. "Even weakened I do not fear you, Parkanas."

Her eyes narrowed but I could see hope in them "You do not matter. All that matters is the future and when my plans are complete it will not matter what other plans were made for you. The future does not involve you. See how Yuon's mind crumbles before me, fitting two of my enemies ought to destroy each other."

Yuon grabbed a saber from her belt and for a moment when she ignited it I swore it was red yet when our blades clashed it was a traditional blue on green. Using the force I pushed her back against the wall and collected myself. Yuon quickly retaliated yet she held back. Her moves left large openings and opportunities, most likely Yuon trying to give me a way to stop her.

After a few minutes of combat Yuon kneeled to the ground "It, it worked" She said between her own panting, her voice was once again her own. "Listen Vivicar, he's in dep space in some vessel, I can give you the coordinates. He surrounded himself with defences. Send this. It's his code, it will give you time to get a board" She sent the code then fell to her knees "No, the darkness it's too strong. Please"

Before Yuon could ask I began reforming the shield to protect her. She got up to her feet "The darkness is gone, but you look exhausted. You have sacrificed so much for this."

I made fists with my hands in an attempt to stop a shaking which has started and a pain grew in my chest "I'll be alright, get some rest I'll take what we found to the Council and discus what the next course of action will be."

Leaving the chambers I know that I've pushed myself close to the edge without rest but I had no time right now. I entered the Council Chambers holding my hands behind me "The ritual was successful. Lord Vivicar is out in uncharted space, but he knows I'm coming."

"Now only your shielding can stop him" Master Satele stated "Go quickly. With Lord Vivicar revealed he may strike back, if he does you must survive."

On my way out Master Syo added in a last statement "And Namirka-May the force be with you" I nod and return to my ship.

* * *

From Tython to Lord Vivicar's ship took a few hours over a standards day which I spent resting and healing in hope of regaining my strength. Entering his ship with Tharan and Qyzen at my sides the three of us easily got through the droids he programed as a defence system.The exit to the hanger bay was locked and I went to the terminal in the hope of getting them open.

As I worked, Vivicar talked over the comms. "I wasn't certain if you were foolish enough to come aboard Jedi. But I can sense your presence. With your devotion to the light side you cannot understand what power you face. Come to me Jedi, I will show you how easy it is to snuff out a light." He unlocked the hanger door before I was able to.

Again the three of us made it through droids on each level of the ship until we reached another locked door before the bridge. The door was locked and Vivicar wanted to talk before I faced him "Tell me Jedi, what was it like? Letting your life force drain away so you can shield strangers from me, how did it feel?"

"It hurt" I answered plainly, the feeling was almost indescribable. I felt weak and light headed constantly "But I have endured" 

He laughed "Pain makes us stronger. And the pain I have endured is beyond your comprehension, that is why I have won. You'll understand soon, if you live that long"

There was one hallway left between us and the bridge, only problem was the hall was lined with droids three times my size. If I was to handle this room alone in my condition I wouldn't have made it out. I was lucky to have Tharan and Qyzen at my side, yet as we fought there seemed to be shots fired that I couldn't see where they originated from. Ignoring what I was we entered the bridge.

Vivicar stood with his back facing towards us, staring off into space "Your power and tactics have gotten you this far Jedi, but no further. Your fate was decided before you even stepped aboard. Your master, you hidden allies, none of them will save you know." Master? Hidden allies? Who was he talking about? "My plague isn't just a disease, it siphons power from its victims. With the right ritual that power can be channeled. Soon the combined strength of all your masters will make me the most powerful force adept who has ever lived, surpassing even your master."

Even with the shielding? Could he be stopped? "I cannot allow you to do this Parkanas. Stop this before it's too late. Come back to Tython."

"Parkanas died long ago" He claimed "Even Vivicar is merely a skin to be shed. Parkanas offered himself to me on Malachor Three years ago, to crush the order that destroyed us. He embodied my spirit." He glowed a dark red as a new voice echoed through the chamber "I am no lost Jedi, no ordinary Sith Lord, I am Terrack Morrhage"

This is bad, this is very bad. I thought he'd learned Morrhage's ways not hosted his spirit. "The JEdi have defeated you once Morrhage, we can do it again."

He grabbed his saber from his belt "No on can oppose me, I am beyond flesh. I am beyond death! I will crush you Jedi and your shattered body will become fuel for my rebirth" He bellowed pointing his saber towards me

I grabbed my saber from my belt and prepared for fight I may not be able to win. Morrhage lept at me and I moved to the side letting his saber slice into the ground. Tharan shot hoping to catch him Morrhage off guards. His shots were deflected and he was pushed against a wall before rolling to the ground. Qyzen and I ran up behind Morrhage looking for an opening. Each of our swings were countered by his, he was faster than both of us. I released a wave of energy in an attempt to knock him off balance, that only lasted a second. Qyzen got two continuous hits across his chest before he was able to block us again. 

We needed an edge, when Tharan scrambled picking up his blaster again I had a chance to examine Morrhage's fighting. He covered every obvious hit we could take. This caused me to remember a conversation I had with Qyzen ' _Blind side is obvious choice. Most think I can see there, but can smell all the same.'_

That was it, we needed a less obvious attack. There was an option that flew into my head in the mist off battle, it was dangerous for me, but risky enough to through him off. Remembering something, anything, that made me angry, made me passionate would do it. My mother, she died before I could know her, I needed to let that upset me. I took a deep breath and moved that energy to my hand, lighting sparked off my fingertips and hit his side. He was shocked* enough for Qyzen and I to land concise blows across his chest and stomach and for Tharan to shoot the back of his right legs.

Terrak Morrhage fell to the ground clutching his side. Tharan kicked his saber away from him. "Impressive Jedi. You might even have triumphed me, but my victory is already complete. My plague has spread farther than you can imagine. Countless Masters across the galaxy are succumbing to it as we speak. The plague binds the Masters to me. Hundreds of them-the heart and soul of your order"

"Free those Masters, Morrhage, now!" I demanded, my emotions were raging, I needed to calm down.

Morrhage chuckled "You are one child. What will you do if I refuse? Will you cut us down? Kill me and you will kill every master I have infected. Everyone! Shielded or not, they are still bound to me, they will die." He got back to his feet "But what choice do you have? You cannot let me live, and I am deathless. Your shielding talent cannot harm me. You've lost"

What can I do? I have to do something! Kill him and kill hundred but save the order seemed to be my only choice. But it wasn't  choice I would accept. I can't stop Morrhage by shielding him, but shielding him would separate Parkanas from him. "No matter what, Parkanas will be freed from you Morrhage." I said as I began the ritual.

Parkanas was launched backwards leaving only a spirit. I fell to my knees and stared at the feet of the spirit as the world spun around me, my body began shaking and my chest felt like I'd broken every rib. "No! This body is mine. Damn you Jedi! When my strength returns, no matter the years, I will destroy you." Morrhage's spirit dissipated with his last threat. He was weaker, but he will return. Tharan and Qyzen helped me back up

Rolling over onto his side Parkanas was bewildered "I'm... still alive, you spared me." He got back up to his feet "My mind is clear now. But it was your duty to kill me-to destroy Morrhage. You of all people to show mercy, I did not expect it."

What did he mean by that? "Too many Jedi have been lost, including Parkanas Tark"

He pinched the bridge of his nose "You care? Yes Parkanas was lost, perhaps he can have a second chance. I cannot return to the Order but Tython has its hidden places where I can find peace. I can... go home. But before I go Jedi, in exchange for my life you should know the truth. You cannot trust the order-the republic. You maybe their heroine now but when they learn the truth they will abandon you too."

Parkanas began to walk away but I grab his arm "The truth about what? What plan is set for me?"

His eyes grew with despair "You do not know? I thought you understood what you hold at stake. You are a-" A shot was fired. It blasted straight through Parkanas' forehead, he was dead in seconds. I could do nothing for him.

Turning around I saw a human with a sniper rifle. A red headed human with cybornetics across the left side of his face. I knew him, he was the man on alderaan. He smiled at me, shot a dart which stuck into Tharan's neck, then activated a stealth field. Tharan began to collapse, I caught him "Nice seeing you again Jedi." The disembodied voice of the Imperial said "But you can't know the truth just yet. Don't worry about your friend, I'm sure if you get him back to your ship his girlfriend can find a cure. I'll see you around, after all I am your guardian angel." His voice got more and more distant as he walked away.

Qyzen lifted Tharan "Take him back to the ship and get Holiday to synthesize a cure for this" I pulled the dart out of his neck. "I'll follow behind, don't wait up" I didn't have the strength to go after my 'guardian angel' or the speed to run Tharan back to the ship with Qyzen. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes as my head spun.

A call was coming in on my comm, it was Master Syo. "We felt it" He stated "A massive rift in the force. The Masters you've saved have reported improvements in their conditions. The plague is over, thanks to you. I also sensed Parkanas Tark for a moment, they he disappeared once more"

I shook my head barely opening my eyes "There is much to discuss later," I said not feeling up to a full explanation over comm

"I'm certain there is. Thank you for all you have done. The Jedi Order owes its survival on you. I've sent ships to your location to investigate" Master Syo states "Please return to us on Tython, we wish to thank you in person and have a special reward for you." The call ended

There was no way for me to make it back to the ship quickly. I had to stop frequently to prevent myself from falling over. The pains and shaking seemed to get worse the further I walked and the dizziness came in fits. I couldn't have been more than halfway there when Qyzen returned and helped me walk the rest of the way.

Once on my ship I laid in a medical cott next to Tharan, who was resting as peacefully as one could when connected to an IV. Qyzen set the ship to Tython and allowed both of us to rest. Many times throughout the night I was awoken by strange dreams and each time I was I'd check to make sure Tharan's chest still rose and fell steadily with his breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the pun wasn't intended when I wrote it but realizing it, I just couldn't bring myself to erase it.


	13. A Teacher and a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namirka arrives on Tython and returns to her ship with much more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of attempted suicide

Parkanas Tark had been separated from Terrak Morrhage less than two days ago and I could already feel my strength returning. With Morrhage separated he didn't have the power to continue the plague, the shields protecting the masters began to come down. Surprisingly the grey of my hair began to fade into black but my eyes stayed the same pale color, I wonder if they would ever change back. Considering the speed of my recovery it began to feel overwhelming. I'd almost gotten use to a strange feeling of dullness, I wasn't able to call on my full power in the force. That disconnect muffled the world around me. Now I could sense both Tharan's and Qyzen's position clear enough that if provided a map of my ship I'd be able to pinpoint exactly where they were. I was also able to feel Holiday and her strange connection, she was close enough to a living being that the force make slight attempts to flow through her as it does all living things.  

As we touched down on Tython, the freshness I knew on my first arrival rushed back to me. It was as if I was seeing the planet for the first time once more. I took my time going from the arrival docks, across the Gnarls and to the temple. Tharan had requested to accompany me planet side, I'm certain he appreciated that we were in no rush. He was recovering well from the poisoning from my 'angel,' the poison was rather common and only lethal if left uncured for more than a few hours. Who ever this man was, he had no intent on killing Tharan-just on slowing me.

Stepping onto the stairs of the Temple's entrance, each child, knight and Master's presence leaped in joy and in life, except one. One presence jumped out at me, it was sad. It was in enough despair that the life around it didn't muffle it out. "Tharan, could you give me a moment" I asked walking to the large main room of the temple "There's a matter I need to attend to before I see the council"

He scratched the back of his neck "Of course, just don't take too long. I'm not sure the Jedi appreciate random people loitering in their temples"

I set off to find this presence. Why was it so noticeable? Certainly this wasn't the only person who was unhappy in all of the temple, Jedi can have bad days. I found the source of this presence in a small, recluse meditation chamber. Inside sat a teenage boy, no older than fifteenth, curled up on a mat, sobbing quietly. Blood and his own tears soaked his clothes. I knelt down and set my hand on his shoulder.

The boy flinched back in shock, he had not notice me enter. Quickly he wiped the tears from his face. I examined the boy; he was a chiss-which were uncommon to be Jedi but not unheard of-with dark black hair. He had cuts but none major enough to cause the amount of blood he was covered in. He didn't seem up for talking, so in silence I healed his wounds. This wasn't the first time he'd been hurt, he had scars-too deep and too old for someone his age. There was only one place on him he wouldn't let me check, his left arm.

While working he finally made and attempt to connect with me. He extended his small light blue arm and brushed over the scars on my cheek. "Knife" He said in a heavy imperial accent before rolling up his left sleeve, showing me the worst cuts of all-one across his wrist which scared over years ago. "Knife" He whispered, quickly rolling his sleeve down again.

I couldn't imagine what this boy had been through. There are rumors of what chiss do to force sensitives, it's unpleasant. If it drove him to that... it's worse than any of us imagined.

After healing all his recent injuries I sat across from him on another mat and waited for him to speak again. It didn't take long before he did "Rihn'nah" He said quickly "That's my name, Rihn'nah."

Extending my hand I said "It's a pleasure to meet you Rihn'nah. I am Namirka" He grabbed my hand and shook it gently before curling up again. "May I ask what happened Rihn'nah?" The boy shook his head, his hair had grown long and fell into his face as he shook. "Alright, that's okay. May I ask a favor of you then?" He lifted his head up and waited "Will you stay here for a bit? I have a meeting with the council that I'm already late to. If you wait here I can be back in a few minutes." Rihn'nah nodded in agreement "Thank you"

Standing up I wasn't sure it was right to leave the boy here. He was scared and clearly not alright, being alone might not be best for him. I stopped in the door way and turned back to him. He had sunk his head between his knees and hugged his legs into his chest. "Rihn'nah" I said and he looked up once more "would you like to come with me?" Rihn'nah made no comment and waited to see if there was more "You don't have to say anything, and you'll get to see what the inside of the council chamber looks like" I hoped it would be enough to bait him to come with me.

He stood and slowly walked over to me, he came up to below my shoulder, then clutched at my hand. We walked in silence together back to the main room where Tharan had been waiting. As he walked over Rihn'nah's grip on my hand tightened. I knelt down to him, he was almost in tears "Don't worry" I said trying to calm his emotions through the force "You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to. Okay?" He nodded back

Tharan looked down at the boy confused "Is that a chiss?" He asked

" _He_ is a padawan" I corrected "I'll explain later, lets not keep the council waiting too long." Tharan didn't argue back or make any more comments on Rihn'nah's species.

The three of us entered the council chamber and were met by Master Satele, Yuon, Syo and Kaeden. Rihn'nah looked around the large room amazed, then hid behind my legs once he made eye contact with the Master. They all looked confused by the blood covered boy, some had seen him around the temple, but they didn't ask questions right at that moment. 

Instead the four Masters continued with what they intended to discus "We've been awaiting your return, please step forwards" Master Syo requested. Rihn'nah let go of my hand allowing me to do so "You have saved countless lives, through the defeat of Lord Vivicar and the destruction of the plague"

"After Master Satele filled us in on your past," Master Yuon said "we contacted Qyzen to get the story of what happened on that ship. Parkanas' death is unfortunate, but you freeing him from Morrhage allowed him to peacefully become one with the force"

Master Kaeden finished the thought "There is a tittle reserved for the most prestigious of us, whose wisdom and skill safeguard the galaxy. It has not been bestowed in over a thousand years. But you have proven yourself worthy on numerous occasion. Now the Council names you Barsen'thor, Warden of the Order. In all the millennia you will be the third to carry the tittle" I had to stop my jaw from physically dropping, I wasn't expecting anything like this, or much at all. The previous two Barsen'thors were some of the Order's most talented and insightful minds. I'm only nineteen!

"And not a moment too soon" Master Satele added "There are rumors of new threats to the Republic. We need time to prepare a war council, the supreme chancellor himself will be attending. Take the time to rest. And you should record your journey in the Jedi Archive. History must know of your actions. Return to us when you are ready, but stay in contact. Until then the order will know there is a new Barsen'thor among us"

I bowed "Thank you all, it is an honor to hold this title and the responsibilities which come with it." I turn around, Rihn'nah grabs my hand, and the three of us exit the room. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of being Barsen'thor, but that may take some time to settle.

Once out of the Council Chambers Tharan turns to me "Nothing like a well deserved reward, eh, Namirka? It's not luxury cruse on Corellia, but still it's quite a tittle you have there."

Holiday appeared for a brief moment "I feel I should curtsy"

Rihn'nah and I chuckled, he was extremely confused by the pink holographic lady, he felt the same odd feeling as I did that Holiday puts off through the force. I smiled at my friends "I'd say we all deserve some time to relax and have fun. There'll be work to do later, you still in?" I asked the strange couple.

Tharan waved his hands around "Please, Namirka, Doctor Tharan Cedrax never leaves a patient or project unfinished. But without the constant threat of Vivicar I'd say we can finally unwind for some time, shall we?"

"You two go ahead and head back to the ship or go exploring" I suggested to Holiday and Tharan "I have some Jedi business to attend to. And try not to get into too much trouble"

He looked down to Rihn'nah then back to me "You? Telling me not to get into trouble? Who knew Jedi had a sense of humor?" Tharan joked and walked off. 

Rihn'nah looked up at me, much internal tension left him as Tharan left. Perhaps he's not great around others, or just untrusting. He didn't ask any questions as we made our way back to the small room which I found him in. I sat on one mat and he sat on the other. When he sat down he hugged his knees to his chest and seemed almost more comfortable sitting that way.

A few minutes passed in silence before he asked "Why do you stay? Your friend went to have fun, don't you want to have fun?"

It was the longest sentence I'd heard him even say, we were making progress. "Do you think I'm not having fun with you?"

My question surprised him "Fun with me?" He muttered to himself "Mama said I can have fun once the treatment worked" _The treatment._ Whatever it was caused the boy great pain simply to mention it. "The treatment was bad, that's what she would say" Rihn'nah began crying profusely but silently. 

There was no bother asking who, Rihn'nah was in no mood to talk. I went over to his mat and wrapped my arms around him, letting the boy cry himself out. As his crying shaped into gasping and hiccups I left for a few seconds and grabbed him a cup of water from the canteen. "Here" I nudged his side sitting back down next to him "You'll dehydrate yourself if you don't drink something.

Grasping the plastic cup with both hands he took small sips and handed it back to me before drying his eyes. "Thank you" He said very quietly. Rihn'nah stretched out and sat crisscross while taking very deep breaths. He was whispering specific lines of the code to himself "There is no death, there is the force. There is no emotion, there is peace"

His breathing returned to normal eventually and he was prepared to talk to me. "Master Monoso" He paused after just saying the name "Master Monoso and I were coming back to the temple from Kalikori. The flesh raiders, they came from nowhere. Sh-she fought them off, she fought so hard. I-I tried to help, but she had taken my training blade away and left it at the temple. Master Monoso... she told me to run and get h-help. If-if I stayed.... I'm-I'm combat trained"

The same thought entered my mind many times, the answer is always the same "If you stayed you would have died too. There was nothing you could do. You can't fight a horde of flesh raiders without a weapon"

Rihn'nah grumbled, he knew that as well as I did, but it never makes that facts any easier. "What happens to me now though? I have no Master, no idea what to do. When I ran back after it was cleared and flung myself over her it showed how poor I am at 'controlling my emotions'"

With his Master dead generally he'd be sent back to either be reassigned or join a corp. If he 'flung himself' over Master Monoso it would look bad but it wouldn't end his career as a Padawan. "You could come with me" I offered

His red eyes filled with hope "Are you serious? Is that allowed?"

"I'll have to talk to the council about it" I paused wondering if they'd allow it, he wasn't much younger than me which may affect their decision. "I can't promise anything at the moment but I can try"

He flung himself over my shoulders with a hug "Thank you" 

My comm blinked, Master Satele was calling-that didn't take long. Rihn'nah backed up slightly to be out of frame of the call "Barsen'thor" She addressed me with a smile, I haven't had the title more than an hour and I haven't had time to process it. "I'd like to request both yours and Padawan Rihn'nah in my chambers" The call ended

We exchanged glances, even in the small amount of time we've been together this young boy and I were able to communicate with nothing but looks. And with those looks we were saying the same thing-this can't be good.

In Master Satele's chambers she sat at the same table as the last time as was on Tython only with a second chair pulled up. Entering Rihn'nah seemed more reclusive than before, he avoided making eye contact with Master Satele and practicalls tried to hide in his seat.

"Padawan Rihn'nah" Master Satele said "Would you mind changing your robes in the refresher and washing your face in the sink?" Without answering he got up from his cair, picked up the extra robes Master Satele had grabbed and went to the 'fresher. She turned to me with a heavy sigh "The death of Jedi Knight Monoso was an unexpected tragedy for the order and for him."

Her meaning wasn't hard to find "I take it he was close to Monoso?"

A small smile perked on her face"Their relationship reminded me much of how you clung to me the first time we met. You two have much more in common than you might think. He's quiet and shy but he has such a light inside him."

Those first days were extremely vivid in my memory compared to the months which followed. "There seems to be an 'although' coming along with this statement"

"That there is" She paused a moment to make sure he wasn't back yet "Even before Master Monomo's death Rihn'nah would experience relapses, his connection to the force would block almost completely. He describes the feeling as 'the world around me dulls and everything is slightly off.' Master Monomo died two days ago and he relapsed, locking himself in a meditation chamber. He hadn't left until you came and brought him to the Council chamber." That dull feeling, I might be one of the few who understand it-even if my experience was at a lesser intensity.

Rihn'nah came back into the room in clean robes with his hair brushed and face washed. He looked like a new person almost and even had a sly smile on his face. Taking a seat once more he leaned over to me and whispered "Have you asked her yet" It was very unsubtle

I shook my head. Master Satele chimed in to our, not so secretive, secret talk "Padawan Rihn'nah the loss of Jedi Knight Monoso was shocking, to say the least, would you mind telling me what happened that evening?"

The smile faded from his face and he retold the events leading and after his Master's death. They had gone to Kalikori bringing food and water. The village was in short supply and crop yield was lower than anticipated earlier in the year. On their return an overwhelming number of flesh raiders jumped down from the trees. Monoso ordered Rihn'nah to run and get help claiming she could hold them of for a while but she could not win. When Rihn'nah returned with a Jedi guard Jedi Monoso was dying and by the time they got her back to the temple she was dead.

Telling it to Master Satele, Rihn'nah didn't cry, did wipe any tears. He spoke clearly and in a toneless voice. "I see" Master Satele said when his retelling had finished "Thank you for filling in those gaps. Funeral arrangements for Jedi Knight Monoso are being prepared and will occur tomorrow at 19:00"

That would have been the end of the meeting with Master Satele but Rihn'nah still had a question "What happens to me now?"

Master Satele smirked at me "As yes, you have options but from the looks of it your mind is already made up. Namirka would train Rihn'nah as your Padawan"

"It would be a pleasure" I said. This was much easier than what I had expected but I'm certain the hardest is yet to come. Actually training a Padawan? I know I was a hand full for Aroha and it wasn't because of my unique past.

Together we left Master Satele's chambers as a team, a teacher and a student, and as friends. Truthfully we weren't very far in age, only in training. It would be a strange experience for the both of us. Rihn'nah led me to where he had been staying to gather a few items to bring to the ship tonight. I figure it'd be best if he met the rest of our team as soon as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been something I've thought about the whole time, if the force flows through all things and has a special connection for the living, how does it affect the semi-sentient? Characters like Holiday and SCORPIO aren't 'alive' but they are sentient. This conflict is why there's the odd feeling Holiday puts off.


	14. Time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days of rest is definitely needed for this ragtag group of heroes

A Jedi funeral, so sad, and so beautiful. The closure proved by the funeral improved Rihn'nah's mood quite a bit. I asked around and he'd always been quiet but his friends have noticed he's opened up more since then. We stayed on Tython for six days, he said goodbye to his friends he made and I asked many of my close teachers for advice in guiding my own padawan. News of the Order's new Barsen'thor also began traveling around and now young padawans would whisper as I walked by and older masters gave me a nod of respect, it was strange.

It was the seventh day, I had plans of leaving Tython at sundown and make a stop on Coruscant to meet up with Issa and Ikoh. We were in Rihn'nah's room picking up a second round of his things. The first time around we had moved everything but necessities. In our bags now carried clothes, toiletries and some readings I had grabbed for him-and some for myself to.

We looked at eachother will full bags and started going to the shuttle "Barsen'thor" a familiar voice called out to me "Nalen" He introduced himself. I turned around to see the twi'lek stand behind me in Jedi robes "A year's been a long time"

I smile and extend my arm, "Namirka is fine" he shakes it "It's good to see you Nalen, it has been a while, how have you and your people been?"

He smiles "We've been doing better since we began receiving active aid and support when we ask. I have you to thank for that."

The angry warrior to a Jedi set in protecting his people. A year can change so much. "No thanks is needed Nalen-"

"Please?" He asks politely "I know how humble all the Jedi are when you try to thank them, but sincerely, my life and the lives of my people are improved-and we have you to thank for that. And you" Nalen looks over to Rihn'nah "I'd seen you and your master come and go from my village quite often, thank you young Padawan and I'm sorry for your loss"

Rihn'nah doesn't hide from Nalen and he doesn't hide behind an emotionalist face "Thank you for your sympathies" his voice cracks slightly but he smirks anyways. His emotions are conflicted between pride and mourning. The whispering under his voice was common over the past week "There is no death there is the force"

Grasping the concept that the life of a Jedi does not end with death and accepting that when the time of another comes is difficult, but he's making progress. All he needs now is support and time.

Nalen ruffles the younger boys longer growing hair before walking away filled with content. We enter the shuttle which takes us to the space station. As I'm talking to some of the workers there to get us cleared for takeoff Rihn'nah is drawn to the window overlooking Tython. Once I finished I joined him there "I haven't seen that excited look since my friend Issa left Tython for the first time since she arrived, had you?"

"I hadn't" He answers "but when I arrived with Monoso the first time I didn't really look at it, I kept my head down and kept going." He chuckled "That was four years ago now. How time goes by when you're not watching"

We stood in silence and I let him take in the who image. Seeing a planet from orbit gives a new form of gratitude for all that's happened there. Rihn'nah takes all the time he wants before returning to the ship, and I follow behind him after taking one more glance at the planet. 

Entering the ship Rihn'nah took to his bunk quickly and began organizing his things. I went to the bridge and set coordinates to Coruscant, we were about an hour off. Small knocks on the door frame became so frequent I knew it was Tharan.

He scratches his head "Hey Namirka" He says uncertain "The young chiss is coming with us?" I nod "Alright. Can I ask why?" A small smile to the familiar phrase reminds Tharan of my rule "Right, right, don't need to ask but still why's the kid coming with us?"

"I've taken him on as my padawan" I answered plainly

The shock through Tharan was entertaining "He's a padawan?"

Confusion lingered between us with different questions "Yes. If he wasn't a Jedi padawan why would he be on Tython?"

"What I mean to say is" He pauses trying to find the proper way to word his confusion and concerns "The boy, he's a chiss" I stared blankly just waiting for Tharan to complete his statement "He's imperial"

I shook my head "He's not, from my understanding he fled the Chiss Ascendancy, a close ally of the Empire. He was never directly imperial but he is from imperial space if that is what you mean"

Whatever questions Tharan had when he entered he either figured them out for himself or didn't know how to word any more. He nodded and left the bridge. I got a cup of tea from the kitchen then went to my room to read some of the material while I wait for our arrival.

* * *

We land on Courscan and tharan and Qyzen go on their own way, Rihn'nah and I look for Issa and Ikoh's apartment. I had told them I was bringing a friend but wanted to leave the surprise for later. 

Exiting the spaceport Rihn'nah looks around "So this is the capital of the Republic? It's so... big" I chuckle and watch his amusement as he takes in the scenery. I don't know what ascendancy cities look like but Coruscant and tython are definitely contrasts of one another and spending so long on Tython makes this definitely a lot different from what he's been used to.

Arriving at a large apartment complex in the upper city we enter a luxury penthouse. Inside is more people than I was expecting. There's Issa, Ikoh, Kira, T7, the cathar from Nar Shaddaa, but also a large droid and a blond woman. The woman seemed to become anxious when we entered "Look who finally showed up to the party" Issa says "Barsen'thor" She bows jokingly

My cheeks flush "Please, don't do that." That's embarrassing to be greeted with an over exaggerated bow in front of friends. She stands up and we hug "Its good to see you Issa, it's been a wild year since we met on Tython"

"It's good to see you too kid" She joked then looked to Rihn'nah "But guess you found another kid. I swear these Jedi just keep getting younger and younger. Did he somehow save the whole order too while being like twelve?"

Rihn'nah smiled "Not yet" 

Issa lightly punched his shoulder "That's the spirit kid. What's your name?"

"Rihn'nah" He answered, the blond woman was having a conversation with the cathar, that I couldn't hear, but still listening in. Hearing his name she gasped slightly. "I'm ordered with protecting the Barsen'thor" 

I ruffled his hair "What gave you that idea?" He chuckled "Rihn'nah is my new padawan"

Issa laughed "Good luck with that. Mine keeps my hands pretty full"

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed "I say we keep each other equally bussy"

Looking to Issa I asked "So who's apartment is this anyways. Even the 'Hero of Tython' and commander of Havoc Squad couldn't afford anything close to this"

Ikoh walked over with a glass of wine in hand "It's our parents' place. They off world negotiating some deals so we have the penthouse to ourselves. And I also have some introductions to make. 4X is the large droid, you met Aric" She points to the cathar, who last time I saw had a sniper rifle aimed at me "and that's Elara." She points to the anxious pale woman "Everyone, this is Jedi Namirka and her padawan Rihn'nah"

"Pleasure to actually meet you" Aric says extending his hand

I shake it "I do appreciate you not shooting me" The three new people all wore the insignia of Havoc Squad which brought the question of 'what happened to Tavus and the others' to my mind. Here wasn't the time to ask though.

His face turns serious cold while Issa's eyes widen "What? Ikoh why?"

Her sister turned away taking another sip "Water under the bridge, no one got hurt"

Not intending to make matters worse I smile at the cathar, he seems to lighten up a bit and returned a small grin. Issa didn't bother asking anymore questions at the moment. A droid came around with a tray of champagne and offered it to each of us. Most of Havoc squad took one and so did Issa and Kira but I don't drink and Rihn'nah wasn't old enough to drink. That didn't stop Rihn'nah from taking one anyways.

From the research I'd done it's my understanding that Chiss develop faster than humans and have a rather fast metabolism "One glass" I whispered to him, he smiles back at me and takes a small sip mimicking the older people around him. There were two possible results from this decision.

He coughs "How do you guys drink this stuff?" He asked the group which brought a slew of laughter. A dislike for champagne was the more likely. The other was just him drinking the glass and probably falling asleep on the couch

"It's an acquired taste kid" Aric told him and took another sip

 Rohn'nah decided to take a look around the penthouse. The rest of us sat down in the common area and began swapping strange stories from the past few months. Issa had been tracking republic weapons, I'd been tracking sick Jedi, and Ikoh's been tracking someone-even if she can't say who she's met quite a few characters along the way.

A while passed of us telling stories when the sound of shattering glass was heard along with a small yell. Rihn'nah! I got up and ran to the kitchen where broken dishes lie on the ground and glass cut him. Everyone else followed behind. Their protocal droid had already begun sweeping the glass away, I examined Rihn'nah's hands. Small peices of glass were stuck inside so I couldn't just heal his wounds closed.

Elara stepped "Allow me Jedi" She pulled out a small first aid kit from her jacket pocket "This will sting for a moment" She told him

He back away from her "No" He said before backing away from her "You're like them" Her accent, it was unmistakable, and there was a time in his life that he spent running from every imperial he could.

Elar didn't seem hurt from his comment, she understood "I was, at a time. But I'm not with the Empire anymore and neither are you so may I take the glass out of your hand and apply some kolto?"

Reluctantly he stuck his hand back out. Elara wiped the blood and began removing the glass with tweezers and setting them on the counter. Rihn'nah winced in pain every time she pulled a piece out but it was over before he knew it. She then applied kolto and wrapped his hand in a bandage. When she was done he stepped back and said "thank you" without looking at her and walked away.

Everyone else had left the kitchen earlier since it wasn't anything major and the droid had already cleaned up the broken glass. "Thank you" I told Elara. If I had tried to remove the glass from his hand he probably would be in much more pain. "And I'm sorry for the way he reacted to you"

She smiled "It's quite alright. To be honest with you Jedi when I saw him I reacted the same way. Chiss are known to be deceitful and cunning. When I saw him I thought he might cause a problem much in the same way he thought I would."

Together we returned to the party. Droids had begun laying food out at the table and everyone had taken seats. A chair between Issa and Rihn'nah was left open for me and a chair between Aric and Ikoh was left open for Elara. Taking a seat next to Rihn'nah I grabbed his hand for a second and healed it more to let him eat without discomfort. 

* * *

 The rest of the evening went without conflict. Each one of us was taking up a separate guess room. While everyone was scrambling for freshers I took the time alone to find Ikoh, who had stayed in the living room reading.

She looked up at me "Something I can do for you Namirka?"

I fiddled with my hair which was currently down passed my shoulders "You're commanding Havoc Squad now aren't you?" The twi'lek nodded "Can I ask what happened to the others? Tavus, Fuse, and Gearbox were close friends a few years back on Balmorra."

Ikoh lowered her head back into her reading "They died, ambushed by ralghouls on Taris, I'm sorry"

A pang in my heart almost knocked me backwards. I nodded and left to my room. I was closest friends with Fuse, he was the youngest and he saved my life more than once. Balmorra defiantly wasn't the safest place for a seventeen year old padawan acting as a field doctor. I meditated on this that night before going to bed.


	15. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full republic gang comes together to save a Jedi prisoner. Namirka nerds out over history.

Our group spent two weeks on Coruscant before another matter came up that needed our attention. Master Oteg learned about a prison in the maelstrom nebula and he's requested a small strike team to go in and free the Jedi prisoner it holds who has valuable information.The team was Issa, Ikoh, me and a fourth member that we would meet once we reached Master Oteg's Dreadnaught, Telos. A feeling of dread hung over me. Kira offered to keep watch after Rihn'nah while I was away.

We took Ikoh's ship since it was the best equipped and capable out of the three of ours if having to face battle. Arriving on the dreadnaught we met Master Oteg in the middle of a command station. "Welcome, my friends, I appreciate you all coming all this way. Oh do forgive me for not shaking your hands, my hospitality exceeds my reach" He laughed "Please wait a few minutes, I have word that the fourth member of this strike team will be arriving momentarily." 

Less than five minutes pass when a familiar large Zabrak walks through the door. I was the first person he noticed "What's mini Jedi doin' here I thought this was a dangerous mission"

Master Oteg set his hand on his forehead. "I'm still not a padawan" I reminded him

He laughed "It's gonna take more than some hard words to convince me some fifteen year old isn't a mini Jedi. But at least you ditched sand head, so you've got that going for ya, Mini. Did he poison the wrong person or something?"

Fifteen! There's no way I look four years younger than I am. "Tharan's fine and no one was ever poisoned." Issa and Ikoh snickered behind me. I mean Tharan  _was_ poisoned rather recently but that's an unrelated matter

Master Oteg tried to get everyone back on track "Now that you are all here let's discus the mission. Before we begin I ask you all to keep an open mind on what you're about to hear. The source of my information is... unconventional"

"I get the feeling this isn't a standard military operation" Ikoh comments

He nods "Your instincts were one of the many reasons each of you were chosen for this mission. I will share with you all what I have seen. Come, stand together." We glance at one another cautiously before walking closer to each other. "Concentrate with me, clear your mind. Feel the force around us. Hear its echos." Issa and I join Master Oteg into a meditative state. Ikoh and Oridrem follow along reluctantly unsure about what to actually do. A strange ripple is felt through all of us and we know something has changed. Behind us appeared a spirit. "Here she is... a Jedi without a physical form. Her body is long dead but her wisdom and spirit live on'

I'd read about this in old text books, but seeing a Jedi spirit? It was a whole different experience. The way her spirit affect the force, it was natural and unnatural at the same time. Jedi were supposed to become one with the force when they died, so why does she lingerer on? 

Issa was strangely calm about this "My master died but his voice still speaks to me" She stated. Master Orgus? I'd never met him but he was a member of the council.

"One jedi to persist beyond death is rare." Master Oteg states "But two? These are strange, dark times indeed"

The Jedi spirit raised her head, I recognized her face from old holo's in the archives. The Jedi Exile. She was banished from the order when Revan and Malachor fell to the dark side. Why was she here, now, three hundred years later? "The darkness consumes all it touches. Stars will burn black, ashes raining on lifeless worlds. Everything ends" She states and stands up "The prisoner holds the darkness at bay, lost inside three hundred years. His strength will fail. Then, he will become the darkness"

If this man has been fighting for three hundred years than he was alive durring the time of Revan. Think of all the first hand information the order could learn!

"Three hundred years?" Oridrem asks "Don't mean to be a downer lady but people don't live three hundred years."

The Exile looks down and sits back on the floor. A small tingle in the back of my mind started to persist. "The bond is weakening" Oteg states "I will take things from here my friend" The spirit disappears "She has told me many things. Revealed the existence of an Imperial prison in the constantly shifting maelstrom nebula. And a way to get there. There is a Gree computer in an Imperial fortress that we can use to get to the prisoner. That is where you four are needed, to invade the fortress on Teral V and get the Gree computer. We captured an Imperial shuttle to sneak you four past the Imperial warships. It's waiting for you in the hanger. Go, my friends, and may the force be with you all"

We baorded the shuttle and laid back "Well fellas we got four hours to kill, watcha wanna do?" Oridrem asked with a twisted smile.

Issa smiled "I'd like to hear the story of how you two know eachother" she pointed to Oridrem and I

He laughed "I was tryin' to help Mini here not get drugged by some shmuck only for her to turn around and attack me!"

I glared at him "That's not what happened"

Ikoh leaned back with a curious look on her face "Do tell then"

"Oh not you too" I sighed hoping she's have my back on this at least. The two Twi'lek twins waited for an answer "Fine. Tharan took me to a bar on Tatooine as an experiment to see how well I would handle alcohol. Only he referred to alcohol as a toxin and my drunk self yelled poison in the middle of a market. Then Corso pulled me away and Oridrem started attacking Tharan"

Both of them seemed to only take one part of the story to heart "You drank at a bar on Tatooine? But you wouldn't even have champagne at our place" Issa complained

I shrugged "I don't exactly handle alcohol well" I've generally avoided the drink since being on my own and the few experiences I've had with it were not the most memorable ones.

* * *

As our shuttle began to land, no ship stopped us as we passed the warships guarding the planet.  Our supply shuttle disguise held up enough it seems. Stepping off the shuttle, a pit grew in my stomach, we saw three giant beasts approaching.

"Issa, Namirka forwards charge. Oridrem and I will cover from the back" Ikoh ordered. She had the most experience, we didn't question it. Igniting our saber we jumped towards the beasts.

I'd prefer to keep more distance than Issa, throwing two large rocks at it before running in to cut it legs. But working our way up to the fortress those were not the last we saw of beasts. The Imperials seemed to have formed a mutual relationship with them, for they didn't attack the soldiers on patrol we passed.

Actually entering the fortress was a new story. The guards knew we were here now and rushed to stop us. When Ikoh shot the first one, I wasn't expecting it. I should have been, we weren't going to be just let into the fortress. And her shot was definitely not the last. Group after group of soldiers we tore through to get inside, slicing into their computers Master Oteg got the security grid locked down.

We continued further in, more died. "A rain of fire is coming. The scared man's hatred burns everyting" The Exile's voice told us although she was nowhere to be seen.

When the Imperial we had been fighting fell Oridrem turned to the rest of us "You all heard that too right? I'm not just going crazy with your force nonsense?"

"We heard it" Issa answered "It's a warning. Be cautious"

Oridrem chuckled "As if charging head first into an imperial fortress with two people I've never met and a child wasn't cautious enough"

Ikoh punched his shoulder "Knock it off" She warned and lead the group onwards. Small quips from Oridrem continued on our mission, I wouldn't let them bother me. The most I did was inform him of my real age and kept walking.

Eventually we reached a door that wouldn't open, even with the system shut down. Ikoh had begun slicing it. A large man with black hair in an Imperial uniform appeared on the holo. "You? On my doorstep, fortune has favored me today. You've made quite a name for yourself since our last meeting, what is it, Lieutenant now? Guess that's what happens when you execute the rest of your squad" Ikoh clenches her jaw. Right now wasn't the time to ask what he mean, but I will. "Congratulations. Sadly your victories end here. My fleet is going to bombard your position from orbit."

"You'll kill your own people Kilran?" Ikoh asked "Just to stop us. Seems this Jedi was much more valuable than we were lead to believe"

He stroked his chin "Yes, I assure you he is, but you will not escape again. It has been a pleasure catching up again, but you will not escape again. I hope you and your friends enjoy your tomb."

Bombs dropped from orbit and with the system shut down, that meant the shields were too. This place wouldn't hold up long. The holo flicked again "Its Oteg, can you read me? We picked up on your transmission and are moving to intercept the bombardment. Find the Gree computer and get out of there. Hurry!"

The blast door had closed behind us when the bombardment started, there was only one direction to go: deeper into the fort. The place was in flames and no evacuation alarms were sounding, no one was to get off alive. Death rippled through the force each time the ground shook with a bomb and each time an imperial fell by our hands. Tone them out became easier as we went on, this was the price of war. 

With all the chaos and confused soldiers, it didn't take long to reach the computer. But it wasn't alone. "Republic butchers" A man in lab clothes called us "You've invaded a sovereign imperial world! Slaughtered dozens of innocents, and for what, To steal our research? This facility is on a mission of peace. We're charting the Maelstrom Nebula for the good of all."

Oridrem didn't buy it "A mission of peace? Than why the extensive guard and fortress?"

"To stop people like you" He claimed "When the galaxy finally hears about this unprovoked assault the Republic's evil will finally be exposed. Your names will become synonymous with your government's extermination campaign against us. Hundreds of civilian researchers are our charting the Maelstrom Nebula as we speak. Without updated coordinates from the gree computer you'd be condemning them to death"

This couldn't happened, those scientist hadn't done anything wrong. "Give your people the coordinates to escape the Maelstrom, we don't leave civilians to die. Then the computer's ours"

He knew it was better than nothing and didn't argue "Transmitting the coordinates now." Once done he turns and runs. I hope he finds a way off this planet.

Ikoh takes the computer and places it in her bag. Master Oteg calls on a holo "...come in, repeat come in. My fleet's taking heavy losses, we have to pull out there's no more time. Take a shuttle off planet, it's the only way. Rendezvous make in Republic space. Now go!"

We broke into a run, there was no one stopping us now, the base was falling. Jumping on the closest shuttle Oridrem hauled us off the planet and away from the Imperial bombardment without being seen "That's some fancy flying there Oridrem" Issa comments

He leans back in the pilot's chair watching hyperspace fly by "Been flying since I could walk, bound to build skill at some point."

I left them to the cockpit and entered the cargo hold on the ship. There were only four rooms on the whole ship; cockpit, cargo, engineers and refresher. Ikoh sat on some crates staring at the metal ceiling. I hadn't said anything but she knew I was there "They were your friends?" She asked, I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Yes" I answered "I was a medic on Balmorra with my master a few year back. They became a sort of family for those months"

She chuckled "I never really got the chance to know them. When I joined the squad I was starstruck. The most elite unit in al the republic, each of them had whole list of commendations lined up." Turning her head over to me she sighed "You know what they say though, never meet your heroes." I didn't need to ask what happened, she was planning on telling, she just needed a few minutes.

I opened some crates to see what we accidently took off with. Nothing big, just food, ammunitions, and medical supplies. Putting the lid back on I sat on top of the box and waited for her.

Ikoh let out another sigh "Ord Mantell" She said "I'd been there for two months with them tracking some bomb. They barely talked to me, didn't open up to others besides themselves is what some of the other soldiers on base said. I thought they were just giving me a tough time because I was the new rookie. Then... they turned to the Empire, tried to get some Imps to off me while they made a get away. But you never heard any of this"

Nodding I went to the engine room. She took a risk telling me this, they were still SpecOps so everything is classified. But traitors? I sat on the ground against the wall. Tavus and the rest of Havoc were the best of the best, why up and leave? The roar of the engine echoed through the room. It just didn't make sense. Putting the pieces together didn't help. My friends were dead, Ikoh killed them-she had to. They betrayed the republic, they betrayed her. I saw the new Havoc, they were capable soldiers.

A small knock on the door frame, I was expecting Tharan but we weren't on my ship. Oridrem leaned against the frame of the door "Issa asked me to check up on you, said your emotions were really puttin' her down. She said I should apologize." He scratched his neck. Only Issa would do something like this. "Nope" He popped the 'p.'

I chuckled "Guess Corso is the one with manners?" I joked

He laughed and sat down on the wall across from me "You could say that" His foot tapped mine lightly "Farm boy's too good for this galaxy, I'll tell you that. He grew up where men were 'gentleman' and they had a definition of what it meant to 'be a lady.' He's an ignorant fool sometimes but he's real sweet."

"You trying to set me up on a date or something?" I joked

Shaking his head Oridrem answered "Nope, that'd mean I'd I have to see you more often" He bat my foot with his own. I returned the gesture. "Plus don't Jedi got something against datin'?"

I nodded "Most of the time"

He raised an eyebrow "So there are Jedi who..." He sharp laugh left his mouth "And they say you all are the most boring folks in the galaxy. You're just like the rest of us aren't you? Just don't let us know?"

His perspective definitely was amusing to say the least. "So what about you?" I asked "You're no farm boy."

"That, you are correct" He answered "I'm in the business of supply and demand. You need somethin' I get it, you got somethin' I move it. Here and there the Republic started pickin' up wanted me for themselves. They pay well and I don't have to deal with customs so it's a win win for me."

A small chuckle was shared between us as he saw that I realized what he mant. He was a smuggler, and not the legal kind "So how do you end up on missions like this then? The Republic isn't much into hiring for top secret mission"

With a shrug he answered "They called and said they'd pay so I came. Been happening pretty often now, but hey I'm not complainin'"

* * *

The ride back to Republic space took longer than the ride out since out ship wasn't in the best condition. I used the few hours to sleep, eat and meditate.

Back on Master Oteg's dreadnaught he was in his usual command spot. "Cutting the escape awfully close" He explained "Grand Moff Kilran leveled the base minutes after you left. We suffered heavy losses, more than I care to count" We all shifted uncomfortably, they died so we could finish our mission "BUt there's no time to mourn the dead. We must strike the Empire's prison before the enemy bolsters its defense."

"On Teral V your Jedi friend spoke to us" Ikoh stated "We couldn't see her but it was certainly her voice"

Master Oteg smiled, the concepts about spirits that this Jedi confirmed were many "Extraordinary! You all have a powerful ally, the force is definitely with you for this. My technissions are already plotting a safe way into the Maelstrom and when we arrive I will need you four to lead the raid. You're the Jedi prisoner's only hope of making it out alive."

He paused for a moment before continuing "This mission... will cost more lives before it is done, but it is a necessary sacrifice. The Jedi prisoner can end this war, save countless more lives than we've lost freeing him. We'll be jumping to hyperspace soon, head to the shuttle bay and be ready for my signal. May the force be with you"

Once again the four of us went to the shuttle bay. The shuttle this time was large; cockpit, cargo, refresher, a main room, crew's corridors, and an engine room It was an hour before we got the coordinates and all clear to launch. Once the coordinates were set we had almost a full days jump to make. Ikoh and Oridrem took up a game of Sabacc in the cockpit to pass the time. I found Issa in the bunks meditating. "Mind if I join you?" I asked her. she shook her head and I sat on the bed with her.

We meditated together. It'd been so long since I had the company of another Jedi to meditate with. Rihn'nah and I had done it a few time but he struggled at times, and understandable so. But with another Jedi your marks in the force blend together and calm one another.

* * *

Two hours later we both left meditation feeling refreshed yet my feeling of dread still had not subsided. Oridrem and Ikoh made playful jokes about the strangeness of meditation. We brushed it off and I went to make some tea. Boiling the water I decided against it and poured it down the drain. I quickly ate a nutrition bar and laid across the sofa.

_Blood, a lot of it. Above me stood a large Sith, I'd seen him in holo's: Darth Malgus. He grabbed my whole skull in one hand "Puny Jedi" He threw me backwards "You got in over your head." I hit a railing and yelled out in pain. The Sith ignited his saber "You should have run when you had the chance" He brought it down on me._

"Nami" She yelled "Nami wake up. Come on, it's just a dream. please wake up." I groaned "Thank the force. We didn't have time for you to pass out again."

My body was shaking as I sat up. As my vision cleared I knew it was just a nightmare. Ikoh and Oridrem stood behind Issa, who was holding my shoulders. I set my hand on my forehead "That was... strange. But I'm alright" I tried to reassure them "Just a bad dream."

Issa didn't buy it "I thought we might have had the same problem as on tatooine and would have to abandon the mission. Does this happen to you often... the nightmares?"

I shook my head "I... no." I answered with a quiver in my voice "I haven't had nightmares since..." Aroha, tatooine "...Awhile, and they weren't like this." I glanced at the time "How far out are we?"

"'Bout twelve hours" Oridrem answered "Will you be alright to raid a prison like this?"

Standing up I nodded and ignored my slight dizziness "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bad dream." The look Issa gave me was not a pleased one "I promise, I'm alright Issa" Entering the refresher I started the water and entered the shower. The dread that loomed over me was stronger than ever but we had a mission to complete. If we backed out now the Empire would have time to prepare for us, more would die. That can't happen.

By the time I had finished my shower the shaking of my body had stopped. I left the refresher in a clean robes and with my hair down around my shoulders to dry.

* * *

The shuttle docked, no one came to stop our landing. Master Oteg said we might have caught them switching shift.  Once we enter the prison itself though there was a whole new story. Elite guards every four rooms, droids four times the size of Issa and Oridrem and beasts-why were there always beast?

Then there was the pang in me that seemed to grow with every step, kept telling me to turn around, to run away. We pushed on. The Exile spoke again "The Scarred Man followed you. Hatred. Master Oteg in flames. Mercy is the Jedi's defence" 

We looked to each other asa cold chill ran through the room. Master Oteg's fleet dropped out of hyperspace and was followed by another. A battle broke out in the space around the prison. Picking up the pace we cut through the prison, room by room.

On a terminal in front of an open window a call came in from Moff Kilran. "You all are most persistent, most of my adversaries have the courtesy to die quickly. Yes, I arrived before you and bid my time in the nebula. Master Oteg has spread his forces too thin, it will be the death of him. As for you four, Darth Malgus wants one of you very much alive. Scurry about our prison, when I am done with your fleet I will find you"

His call cut out and Oteg appeared moments later "This is Oteg. Kilran has the fleet pinned between his and the prison's auto cannon. The Jedi Prisoner must be freed, even if we lose the fleet. As long as we are between you and Kilran you are protected."

"No" Oridrem stepped up "If you stay you'll die. Kilran can't stop this rescue, get out of there"

A small smile on the Jedi's face as he called the retreat showed us something, he had a plan. He dragged as much of the enemy's fleet into the Maelstrom in his retreat as he could. No one asked who Darth Malgus wanted alive or why, there was no time to.We continued through the prison. Kilran called him a coward and said that without him we were dead, but we knew there was still a chance to get out of this. So we pressed on.

Entering a large open room the landing of a shuttle could be heard. Kilran and two guards entered through large doors and stopped at a terminal. There Darth Malgus listened. "So much trouble for four Republic operatives. It almost strains credulity. My Lord" He addresses Darth Malgus "My lord I promise to rid you of these nuisances and keep bring the traitor into custody. This pathetic farce ends here."

Malgus glared "Deal with this quickly Kilran. The Empire salutes you, now regain your honor"

His call ends, Ikoh smirks "You've gotten sloppy Kilran, coming in person instead of relying on your tactics to save you. Revenge really got you that riled up?" She taunted her enemy. Anger flared in him as he shot right at her.

She jumped out of the way of the shot and ducking behind cover shot back. They bounced right off, he had some kind of shield protecting himself.

Issa jumped out at him, when her saber hit the ground he had disappeared. I closed my eyes, a stealth generator doesn't hide his presence. He moved quickly, I had to figure out where he was. Behind. He broke out of stealth and shoved a blade into Oridrem's side. I pushed him back with the force and the ran towards him.

My saber hit his shield, it couldn't get past. A small electric dart hit my side, I fell backwards and hit my head against the railing. Still moving I struggled to remove the dart from my side and dropped it onto the ground. 

By the time I'd gotten back onto my feel Issa and Ikoh managed to lower Kilran's shield. The two of them pressed him hard, without his fancy tricks a two Jedi and the leader of Havoc were too much for him to hold up with for long.

Kilran falls to the ground panting, he bled out. The second I knew it was safe I ran to Oridrem who still was lying on his side. The stab wound could be fatal. "This is going to hurt" I said trying to prevent my voice from breaking and pulled the knife from his abdomen. He yelled in pain as I pressed my hands onto his stomach and pressed down. Blood seeped through my gloves and onto my hands as I healed the wound.

It was done. I sat on the ground and discarded my blood stained gloves to the side. He wiped blood from his mouth then examined his side. The wound closed, fresh scars formed. Dizziness, dread, exhaustion all hit me at once. I hadn't tried healing that intensive since Master Yuon first fell ill. 

Oridrem's vision begun to clear and he got a long look at me "Void, Mini, you're bleeding. It's a lot" He touches my forehead and his hand wiped away blood "That doesn't look too good." I closed my eyes and tried to tend to the wound I didn't realize I had. Pain recoiled through my head, I'd worked myself too much to properly do this. "Here" He pulled kolto from his bag and applied it to my forehead. The cool liquid hardened in seconds stopping the bleeding and numbing the pain.

Helping each other off the ground we walked over to Issa and Ikoh who were shutting down protocols to let the Jedi Prisoner out.

The human male fell to the ground quickly before rolling over in shock "Where... what's happened? I can feel... no. No." He stood up and examined his holding cell "What have you done? There's nothing restraining him now?"

That didn't make sense "You were the one who was restrained" Ikoh stated "Our mission was to free you"

He shook his head "My struggle kept the Emperor in check. How did you find me?"

A familiar voice answered "Your strength fails. You must be freed or all is lost"

The Prisoner looked around "You should be one with the force. Finally at peace."

"No peace while you sleep. The Emperor drowns you in black waters." She appeared behind the man

He turned around, sorrow in his eyes "He wants me to be Darth Revan again. Serve him as I did once did centuries ago" In shock I gasped, everyone ignored it. Revan, the Revan. Jedi to Sith to Jedi more times than people know. Anyone from his time period could shed light on the history. But Revan himself! I have so many questions. "I die... and am reborn... so many life times."

The Exile looked down "The peace you convinced him of, is gone. The final war has begun. Stop him, flee this place while you can. Take the enemy's vessel" She disappeared

Revan looked to Issa and away again "Thank you old friend. I will finish what you started" He pulled the saber from Issa's belt and ignited it only inches from my neck "Starting with you, or did you not think I would notice in some haze?"

I stepped backwards wide eyed "I... what?" What did I do? A pain flared in me

Ikoh and Oridrem pulled pistols on him "We just put all this effort into rescuing you, don't make me shoot you" Oridrem threatened with full intent to do so in his eyes

There was a reason for this, why had he done it? No one just pulls a blade to another's throat for no reason. "What am I?" I asked him trying to calm myself. Sparks trickled around my fingers.  _There is no emotion, there is peace._ I need to calm down, I need to breath.

He lowered Issa saber and handed it back to her "You don't know, you suppress it. Then there is still a chance"

"A chance for what exactly?" Ikoh asked. We all wanted answers 

Revan was not going to give any "You can't know then, not until it is time." He looked at me directly "When a time comes, you will have a choice. No one can make it for you but here you have friends you can rely on. You'll need them." He turned to Issa "and you. You will fall harder and rise higher than ever before. You both are the strongest Jedi I have met in a long time. May the force be with you all" He walked onto and took Moff Kilran's shuttle back to Republic pace.

* * *

We took a different shuttle and returned to Coruscant, although that was a two and a half day journey. My first idea was to just sleep but Ikoh had a more reasonable idea. She dragged me to the med bay and started examining my injuries.

Issa only had minor cuts bruises and sprains, I healed Oridrem's largest wound. That left Ikoh and I. She hadn't taken me here just to make sure I was okay though, she needed someone to check her. I'd expected her to ask Issa but she claimed "I didn't want to worry her. This hurts but I've had worse and she's not going to like that."

Together we pulled off her large chest plate and she casually lifted her skin tight T-shirt off leaving her in just a bra. He chest plate had obsorbed much of the impact of multiple blaster shots but it couldn't handle them all. Large purple bruises formed around her left shoulder and stomach.

Placing my hands on her shoulder I attempted to heal her injuries. It was surprisingly simple. Why had healing my own been so difficult? I closed my eyes and tried to heal my own once again yet nothing happened. A small seed of frustration grew in me, I pushed it down. I'll just have to be patient then and let this heal on its own.

Ikoh pulled her shirt back on with ease and walked over to me. "Let me get a look at your head" I didn't argue, any help would be better than me at the moment. She cleaned off and reapplied Kolto to prevent infection. "Follow my finger with your eyes" she requested, I did so-or at least I thought I had. Instead Ikoh frowned "It's quite possible you have a concussion from the fall you took."

I sighed, it would explain why I could heal myself, they just need time to heal on their own. "Thank you" I said quietly. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I got up to leave. Her arms crossed across her chest, something was bothering her. "What is it?" I asked, she seemed to have been deep in thought.

"What Kilran said" She paused and examined me with her eyes from head to toe more than once "and then Revan. What does that make you?"

The wording of her question, I did not understand "I am a Jedi, nothing else"

Conflict grew in her thoughts, it clearly wasn't the answer she was looking for "Traitor, Kilran called you a traitor. Are you telling me you have no idea why he would do that, or why a Dark Council member wants you alive and in custody, or why a man we spent the past week rescuing was going to attack you?"

This no longer seemed to be a casual conversation. Her aggression and tone made it seem more like an interrogation. There was only so much of the truth I would trust Ikoh with though "That is not what I had said. I am a Jedi, first and only. That does not mean I always was. I was raised a Sith but escaped when I was eight."

Her emotions flared, she was angry even if she didn't look it but she was not done with this yet. "How does Revan know who you are? He's been trapped for three hundred years."

I shook my head "His reasons for knowing who I was or attacking me I do not know. Apparently I can't know" I exhaled deeply, it was frustrating. I'd almost lost control of my own emotions out there too. The sparks at my finger tip should never have happened.

Ikoh wasn't satisfied but she didn't press me for more information either. I laid down in the crew's corridor and fell asleep.


	16. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Coruscant, Tharan's plan for the rest of the group's vacation goes south for Namirka.

I woke up the next morning, we were still a bit under a day away from Coruscant. My hair was knotted, clothes stained with blood, head was pounding, and I was all around filthy. My sweet had dried with dirt and grim clinging to it. I deeply needed a shower and clean clothes. The only problem was I'm missing the second item. I left the crew's quarters and wondered around. 

Oridrem was the first I found in the cockpit, it seemed to be his favorite room. Simply just watching space go by. He had heard my footsteps and turned around to me "Hey Mini. Somethin' on your mind?"

I fiddled with the ends of my hair "Do you happen to have an extra change of clothes" Stars this is embarrassing. I didn't plan for a whole week away from my ship, if I had i'd of packed more.

He laughed and shook his head "Sorry kid, other paired got ruined. This is my extra"

Asking both Issa and Ikoh the same question I got the same response. None of us knew what we were really getting into when it started. I just happened to be the first to run out of supplies. I'd run out of options so I was going to just shower and put the same robes I had on now. 

That was until Oridrem stopped me entering the refresher right off the main room. "Mini you still lookin' for clothes?" He threw an Imperial Military uniform at me "Found these in one of the crates. Not the best option but probably better than bloody robes"

My heart dropped. Issa and Ikoh had been sitting in the main room and both looked at me shocked. He didn't know and I couldn't blame him for the effort, none of us could. "I appreciate the effort but..."

Issa tried to convince me of it. "Nami it's just for the day. Plus your robes are well... bloody"

I sighed, she was right he was just trying to help and the amount of blood on this robe was disgusting to an extent. I'm just going to have to deal with it for the day.

* * *

Exiting the shower I looked at the mirror to see how well I'd cleaned off. The blood and dirt washed away but the gash along my forehead was still rather noticeable. Then I stared at the clothes I'd been provided. With a sigh I'd decided it was worth the discomfort.

An Imperial uniform was much tighter than I'd expected and very difficult to put on. There was no collar space so I took my necklace off and put it around my wrist a few tines like a bracelet, the white saber charm dangles below. Leaving the refresher I was uncomfortable, but less so than in a blood stained robe and covered in grime.  Ikoh smiled "See, it's not that bad" she tried to reassure me. 

I pulled at the collar which was uncomfortably twisted around my neck. Oridrem laughed "Hair down and in an Imperial uniform your pretty much a different person. It's almost scary, Mini"

A chill ran down my spine, Issa punched his shoulder. He didn't understand, he didn't know. I went to the cargo room and just meditated. I needed to calm myself down and focus myself. Too much has happened and I've become unbalanced, anxious, and my headache was killer.

* * *

We landed on Coruscant, Issa's on her way to her apartment to grab me an extra robe. In the mean time I'm stuck on an Imperial shuttle... in an imperial uniform. If customs comes by with all this cargo and me I'd have much to explain for.

But if that conversation wouldn't have been strange enough a call was coming through my comm from Tharan. I answered and turned off video. "Nami, heard you were back on Courscant. How was the flight?" We was working on something in his datapad

Odd, didn't think he'd call to check in considering we had a meeting plan to work out what to do with the rest of our free time before the War Council meets. "It was... strange. Is something the matter? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later today"

"Yeah about that" the holo flicked and his eyes widened "Well I'd say Imperial uniform is definatly strange"

He'd turned the video on from his end, why hadn't I considered he may do that? My cheeks burned "It's temporary. What were you saying?" I tried to change the subject quickly

Tharan stumbled for a minute "Yes, you see there is this symposium of the galaxy's best minds-invitation only. After a few months of deciphering their code I'd discovered I'd been invited with a plus one to showcase the latest invention. I'd take Holiday but they don't allow any tech besides the inventions to avoid any plans being stolen. So what do you say?"

He'd ranted to me about his frustrations of the mysterious cipher, glad to see he figured out what it was. But a science symposium? I'm not very technical and can barely work my datapad some days. "I'd be slightly out of my depth but it sounds like an entertaining time." I told him. "Why didn't you just tell me about this at the ship later"

He shrugged "Seemed almost impolite to invite you to an event in front of Qyzen and Rihn'nah when they couldn't all come"

I smiled, he was excited about this so coming along to cheer him on couldn't hurt. "As long as nothing major interviens with this I'd be glad to support you at the symposium, Tharan" He knodded and ended the call.

Issa walked into the ship, robes in hand and threw them at me. "Your Imperial nightmare is over Nami." She laughed

I pulled the robes off from my head. It was a light red robe, a tunic and some light brown pants. "Do you mind?" I asked and she turned as did I so our backs faced each other. Undressing from this uniform was the most relieving experience of this whole excursion.

When I was almosy done a small chuckled from Issa reminded me that she was here-and had turned back while I wasn't looking. My face burned red "Issa" I joked and looked over my shoulder at her.

She was turned completely around and was not subtly looking at me. "Can't blame a girl for trying, especially when you're hiding a lot more than being a twig under those robes." What exactly was she referring to? I wondered and pulled the rest of my clothes on "But seriously, Nami, those scars bring up a question that isn't going away."

The scars on my body were strange, the older one-from before the Jedi-were many. Saber, blaster, knife, lighting and more left marks. The newer scars I could at least explain how they got there. "What am I" I said the question we both wondered 

She placed her hand on my shoulder "You and I both know you are a Jedi, not only that your the Order's Barsen'thor for fucks sake. Who you are is not the question, what is coming for you is."

I sighed "I do not know what that is. When I learned of my father's plan I thought he'd be one Sith, I could handle one Sith. Then Vivicar knew-when he tried to tell me he was shot. Now Darth Malgus and Revan, the Revan. Any other scholar would have jumped to learn everything they could from him, but i met him at the opposite end of a blade. What does that mean for me?"

"I don't know" Issa admit "but there's not much you can do about not knowing. You'll be ready when whatever is coming gets here, and I'll be right there next to you if you need me."

Pulling her in, I gave Issa an appreciative hug "Thank you Issa. It's a comfort to know I have someone I can talk to about all this" This is such a strange turn of events, not going through it alone makes it just a little bit easier.

"Any time, anything Nami" She told me. I took my necklace of my wrist and clipped it back onto my neck and pulled the saber charm in front "Have you had that the whole time?" Issa asked

Nodding I answered "I've had it since the Jedi found me" I flipped the saber showing the engraving on the back "It's where I got my name"

Gently grabbing the necklace she chuckled "It's very pretty. I wouldn't expect white to be the color Sith give their children" I'd never given my necklace much thought it was just something I've always worn.

* * *

 

Ready to leave we exited the Imperial shuttle together. Issa returned to her apartment and I met Tharan, Qyzen and Rihn'nah in the plaza near the Senate tower. Rihn'nah had brought a blanket to sit in the grass and a bag of snacks and lunch. The four of us sat, Qyzen seemed slightly out of his usual comfort zone-he never liked the big cities.

I took a bite of the meal he brought, warm food isn't something common on Imperial shuttles. "Tharan's already talked to me about what he wishes do to with the rest of our 'vacation' do either of you have requests?"

Qyzen shook his head "I find hunt wherever you go, Herald." While that's been the case I'd prefer if we avoided a fight while at a science symposium, although he may go and find his own.

Rihn'nah chuckled as a strong gust of wind brushed a warm breeze over all of us. I'd kept my hair down and it flew all in my face "Less history lessons would be nice but any planet would be cool to check out."

"Just curious" Tharan chips in between bites of his lunch "What planets have you been to? There's probably some interesting stories you could tell."

He counted in his head for a moment "I grew up on Csilla, Ch'it took me to a few times to look at the shipyards Copero, my father took me to Dromund Kaas which is where I snuck away and ended up Tython-eventually"

A family. I'd never really thought about that Rihn'nah left a family behind when he fled the chiss. He had one of course but how did he feel about his family? How would they react to him leaving? "Ch'it?" I asked

He smiled "My brother. He was exiled a a year and a half before I ran away. Wonder what he's up to now?" Rihn'han lost himself in thoughts of his brother. It was the first time I'd seen him happy while thinking about his past.

"That matter is settled than" Tharan states moving the topic of conversation back to the inventor's symposium "As for the symposium itself, it's a rather high class event on Nar Shaddaa in a few days. Do you own a dress and stuff? Do Jedi have that kind of formal wear?"

High class science symposiums. Not something I can wear robes to it seems "I do not but I can pick one up before we leave." The markets here should have something I could wear, although I'm not certain what exactly I should wear.

* * *

 We finished our meal around 1500 GST, Rihn'nah and I returned to Issa's apartment. After a dizzy spell on the way back here I had a medical droid meeting us there to check up on me. Although, I'd expected to be the only person in the apartment since it was mid-day and gorgeous outside. That is not what I found inside.

The apartment had been deep cleaned and a group of people sat around the table in the main room with the windows wide open to let in a breeze. Rihn'nah was shocked and hid behind me the best he could as a light green skinned Twi'lek walked towards us "Jedi" He said sternly and confused "May I ask who you are, why you have a key to my home and belongings in a guest room?"

From the holophotots I'd seen around the apartment this was Issa and Ikoh's father. He glanced down at Rihn'nah and then back at me bewildered. Calmly I answered "My name is Namirka. Your daughters have been allowing me and my padawan, Rihn'nah, to stay here while on Coruscant for a few months."

His heart jumped "Daughters" He mumbled to himself in shock "Daughters. Both of them, reunited?" He smiled with joy before returning to his stern look and clearing his throat "Very well Jedi, I have to return to my company. Continue as you would"

I started up the stairs hoping the droid was already there when I was stopped "Wait" a voice from the table called out. I turned back to see a Nautolan woman stand up "I've seen you on the holo-net. You're the Jedi Order's new Barsen'thor."

Some of the table whispers to each other. I hadn't considered the fact that I may be recognized now since becoming the Barsen'thor. Although I didn't think many people kept up with high ranking members of the order. I nodded lightly "I am" I pushed my nervousness down and tried to sound the role.

The Nautolan's dark eyes lit up "I'm a reporter for the Corellian Post, Tahl Ulamat, perhaps after this conference you and I could have some words"

I glanced over to Issa and Ikoh's father, he shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm waiting for a medical droid to arrive soon and am meeting up with some acquaintances afterwards. I don't believe I'll have time before I leave the planet"

Tahl brushed the comment off and pulled off her datapad "Then perhaps while traveling you can call me and we can discuss over holo." I felt my datapad vibrate in my pocket "There. When you get the chance Barsen'thor. I'll be waiting."

With a small smile of recognition Rihn'nah and I walked up to our room. Rihn'nah grinned as he sat down on his bed "So Barsen'thor" He broke up every syllable and said each with extreme emphasis "Do you plan on calling her for your first interview?"

I chuckled and lightly tossed my pillow at him. He stopped it midair with the force and threw it back at me "I haven't decided yet." I said ducking allowing the pillow to hit the wall "I hadn't considered that as well as a Jedi being Barsen'thor ment I partly became a public figure."

He'd just laughed "You're the third Jedi in the Order to hold this title and you thought that wouldn't come with some bonuses?"

Shrugging I joked "When did you become so intuitive?"

"Maybe the week you were away Kira taught me a few things" He grinned

Ah, perhaps leaving two sassy padawans together wasn't exactly well planning on my part. "Maybe it did. But did you finish the reading I'd given you too?" based on what notes I'd found from Master Monoso, Rihn'nah was rather far along in his studies and completed all the basic histories and information. I'd given him a reading on the Sacking of Coruscant since he was interested in the last war.

RIhn'nah nodded "I did. It was interesting." He sat on his bed and crossed his legs, I mirrored him on mine "Have you ever been to the Temple ruins here?"

"I have" I answered "It's almost a surreal sight. If it was safer and we had time I'd take you to see them, I think you'd find them fascinating"

His red eyes lit up "Could you? I could handle my own, just imagine all the information left behind in there."

I shook my head "To get there we'd have to go through the works and even after completing my own training I struggled with the droids there. Plus much of what was left has either been retrieved by the order or taken by scavengers. On my first travels here I-" My comment was cut short by small knocks at the door.

Opening it from my bed the medical droid entered "I am MD-78 here for a Jedi Namirka." I stood up "As yes, it does have you listed as human. One moment please" A scan surveyed over my body "I've detected laceration across the forehead and a minor concussion" He walked closer and cleaned the cut on my forehead before applying stronger kolto "I'd recommend at least six days away from heavy physical activity and if symptoms persists after two weeks for you to see me again. These are painkillers should major headaches arise" He hands me a small bottle and leaves.

Setting the bottle in my bag I sat back down. That was faster than I had anticipated and now I had to go out and pick up a dress for this symposium "I assume you don't know what to wear to a symposium?" I jokingly asked Rihn'nah

He shook his head "It's easy for guys, all else fails wear a black suit. Perhaps Ms.Ikoh could help you, being two senators' daughter she had to attend formal events sometimes for her parents." That wasn't a bad idea. I sent her a message to see her response.

* * *

 

In the meantime I went to the market near the Senate tower to have a look for myself. Rihn'nah followed along but was rather bored about the whole event. I went from shop to shop looking for a high end retail store.

Entering one a lady met me at the entrance. She was an older, dark skinned human with long black hair "Welcome to Ghashia's Blossom, my name is Ambea may I be of assistance to you today?"

Assistance is just what I need "Um, yes. I'm shopping for a dress and shoes for a formal occasion, but clothes aren't exactly my area of expertise" I motion down to my Jedi robes, which are rather casual clothes.

She smiled and began walking back to the dress section "Not often we get Jedi here, may I ask the occasion?" Ambea pointed to a rack of dresses. We started looking through some and setting interesting ones to the side

"A friend of mine is invited to an inventor's event. I'm coming along to support him" I answered trying not to give too much detail. After all this was supposedly a secretive bunch who send encrypted letter that take months to figure out.

With a selection of dresses in hand we walked over to a changing room, Rihn'nah followed behind and sat outside. "Is he a special man?" She asked trying to continue a conversation as I try on the first dress.

I pulled my saber from my belt and looked for a place to set it. Ambea grabbed it carefully and I continued to undress "He's just my friend" Ambea gave me a look of disbelief "He's already dating someone but she's... unavailable to go to the event. Plus Jedi are recommended to avoid emotional attachment to others."

She laughed as I took the one dress off and slid another one on "Recommended doesn't mean you can't."

That was a good point, there are Jedi who have had relationships before it's not unheard of. Of course they take precautions and have rules they still are required to follow "I'd never given it much thought, just been busy."

Looking in the mirror I was wearing a maroon dress with lace on the upper half and lace sleeves that didn't rest on my shoulders. The dress went down to ankle length  and had a ribbon tied around the waist. I quite liked it and Ambea seemed to agree. Taking the dress off and sliding back into my robes we moved over to shoes.

After trying on a few pairs we found a black show with a golden heel that had golden leaves up it. Finally at check out and Rihn'nah couldn't seem happier to leave. Who would have thought fifteen year old boys don't like dress shopping? "Thank you for all your help Ambea" I told her at check out"

Ambea smiled "Thank you Jedi. This gives me a nice story to tell when I get home. I have daughters, twins at home, both rather young but one of them is fascinated by your order because of those silly kids cartoons."

I chuckled, those cartoons aren't accurate but I've heard are nice for children to understand a bit of what we are. "Are those your only children?" I asked as I grabbed the bag with my dress and shoes in

Shaking her head she answered "No, I have two older boys. My eldest is here working as my husband's assistant-he's a slicer. My second is in the military, seems to jump from planet to planet all the time."

Exiting the shop "Well I wish them all luck. Good day Ambea." She waved back as I exited. 

Rihn'nah and I gather our stuff from Issa and Ikoh's place and returned to the ship, we planned on leaving in an hour or so once Tharan and Qyzen arrived.

* * *

The travel to Nar Shaddaa was a few days filled with lessons, meditation, sparing and contemplation. Rihn'nah has been progressing quickly and has a rather interesting insight to philosophical matters. His fighting skills are definitely improving too with both the help from Qyzen and I. Tharan spent most of the trip preparing his invention for reveal as a token to prove his worth. In the times he wasn't doing that he'd shown me how to dance at these events since there is apparently a time for that. It was rather easy to pick up on, we just moved back and forth lightly to music.

Arriving on Nar Shaddaa in the early evening we headed for the symposium. It was a building with a hidden entrance in the upper part of the city that could only be accessed by a taxi driver who you had to give a password to. It all seemed overly complicated to me but perhaps that's just how the upper science community operates.

Inside the building were all sorts of fancily dressed people from many different parts of the galaxy, both Imperial, Republic and neutral systems. The event started with a presentation of each member's inventions and then a dinner. Tharan and I sat together but he seemed to chat more with the other members at the table. Quietly I ate my food.

Then the dance came around, each person entered another room with an open floor with their plus one's arm interlocked with theirs. As the dancing began Tharan asked "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I smiled "I am" I answered. Although I didn't understand half the technical language they were using I'd enjoyed observing Tharan's conversations with the others. "This is definitely an experience I've never had before"

He chuckled as a woman came up and tapped my shoulder "May I steal your dance?" She asked. We grinned as I walked back and her and Tharan interlocked in dance.

Another man approached me to dance and I welcomed him so. We danced for a bit before my shoe slipped and I leaned down to fix it. Standing back up I interlocked hands with a different man, the same human with light red hair and cybernetics on his left side.

I glared at him. He smiled "Oh, Namirka, such a sour look from a Jedi. Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked

Pressing down my confusion I calmly asked "Are you here to poison someone again or torture me? Because there's not slave collar protecting you this time"

He made a 'tsk' sound as he dipped me with the music and pulled me back up "Ah but therr is something else. After all what would the Hutts think if the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order attacked an unarmed man at a neutral party? Or that that person also owes them a favor?"

As much as I didn't want to admit it he was right, I couldn't cause a scene here. "So what do you want?" Might as well learn what I can while here then

He gently brushed the hair out of my face from his last move, I almost recoiled from his touch but I wasn't going to show him how to make me uncomfortable. "To speak with you. I've been watching you since the beginning and when I see chances to get to know you, I take them. After protecting someone for eleven years, I guess you could say I've grown attached"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He's been watching me for eleven years? That would be back when the Jedi found me. He's been with me all this time. How many times have I run into him since the beginning? Why is he following me?

Making the 'tsk' sound again he sighed "Oh don't seem so surprised. Do you really think you would wonder the deserts of Tatooine for two days and surive on your own? Or why you just happened to 'run away' from the sand people chasing you. You were in such a daze you don't even rember the young, red haired, moister farmer who you 'stumbled' upon."

The thought never occurred to me. I'd lost so much blood and was dehydrated when I saw that they'd stopped following me I was just relieved. Then when I was found by that farmer I just passed out from exhaustion. There was no thought ever out into it but they were both him. He's been there for so long . "Why?" I ask "why do any of this. Who do you work for?"

He chuckled "Oh wouldn't you want to know" I very much would but he wasn't going to tell me that "The time is coming soon, you'll know it when you see it"

I sighed, it was the same vague answer I'd gotten five times over. "Then do I atleast get to know the name of the strange imperial who's been following me my whole life"

The music ended and he gently kissed my knuckle "Cipher 11, code name Guardian is the closest I have to a name" That wasn't really a name but cipher means he works with Imperial Intelligence. Why are they wrapped up all in this too? How many people and organizations am I dealing with? Before I could ask anymore questions he very tightly grabbed my wrist and leaned in close "You didn't think it would be that easy now would you. Come with me quietly or I know some chiss that would be quite interested in knowing exactly where your little padawan is staying."

There was no choice to make here, I'd never thought of the danger I might bring to him. When Cipher 11 pulled on my arm I looked back to Tharan, he was talking with a group of other inventors, then walked over with him. He pulled constantly keeping a tight grip until we left the symposium hall. Afterwards we entered the taxi waiting outside. "Get in"

As we sat in the seats the tight grip on my arm turned into a pistol, he kept it aimed at me as he drove. "Where are we going?" I asked as he drove

He smiled wryly "Your father has been very keen on getting you back home"

My heart dropped. No, no I couldn't. I can't go back, not to him. The beating in my chest began to almost hurt, my breathing quickened and the dread looming over me grew far too large for me to handle. There was only half a thought to stop the taxi but it happened just by stretching my hand out slightly. A small though alerted me to what I did "I heard you were powerful but this? This is almost  _unstable_."

Sparks went from my fingers to the vehicle and we dropped. I did our best to slow us down before we hit the bottom. We crashed at the bottom of the planet, the worst slums of Nar Shaddaa. Cipher 11 looked to me with as close to scared as I think Imperial Agents got. Quickly both of us got out of the taxi, Cipher 11 grabbed weapons and pulled me into a back alley way.

Handing me a knife he says "I've seen you shoot, this is better. Can you work with a knife?" I fiddled with it in my hand to get used to the weapon "No one down here is friendly to outsiders, especially those in dress clothes. We need to lie low until we can get up."

"Can't we use the taxi to contact some one?" I asked "or a holo"

He glared at me "If you hadn't fried the taxi that might work and if I had a holo do you think I wouldn't have thought to use it" Peaking ariubd the corner of the alley he whispered "It's clear now lets go"

There was no where else for me to go and with just a knife,my odds of surviving were much higher with him. It wasn't my favorite option but it beats the alternative.


	17. The Lower Levels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of suicide

The young chiss impatiently tapped his foot on the wooden floors if this symposium. He could practically hear his master telling him that 'all Jedi must be patient' or something like 'patients is the virtue of a Jedi.' But she wasn't here, she was lost. Tharan was debating with the desk clerk to let him see the security footage of last night.

Although his frustration wasn't towards the clerk just trying to do his job, it was towards Tharan. 'How do you just lose a person' he had asked when Tharan informed him and Qyzen who were in the middle of a sparring match. When Tharan gave the answer that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened Rihn'nah got frustrated.

Progress was made as the clerk pulls up the surveillance video of the dance. Namirka was easy to spot and he focused in on her. They watched her dance with a large built man until she tripped in her own heel. Once she stood back up it was a different man.

"Pause the video." Tharan demands and focuses in the man she is dancing with. His face pales as he examines the image. "Oh no"

Rihn'nah wasn't sure what this meant or who this man was but he certainly knew from Tharan's reaction it was not good. Their light dancing was normal enough for the event they were at but Rihn'nah saw something in his master's eyes, anger and fear. He reached out to her with the force, the bond between a master and padawan was strong even if they've been together for quite a short time. He'd felt a connection to her the moment they'd met, she was comforting.

Through their bond he felt the same emotions. Tharan had the video finish playing out. Namirka's dancing partner took her by the arm and they left the symposium. She was gone, taken by some red head in a tux. Rihn'nah tried again through their bond, looking through their bond. He didn't know how to do that though. With Master Monoso he could always find her, they stayed close together on Tython. He'd never had to do this and didn't know how. "I have nothing" He admitted to Tharan.

Tharan looked confused but set his hand on the boy's shoulder "It's alright, we'll find her" Tharan glanced over to Qyzen who nodded back "We have to."

Qyzen paces the room "Been too long, Herld's sent has gone cold. Cities are difficult hunting grounds, many noises, many smells"

Rihn'nah smiled "But not impossible?" Qyzen and Tharan smiled back.

* * *

The decision to wear heels is one I am seriously regretting at this point. It's difficult to know what time of day it even is this low down in the city. Cipher 11 estimates it's probably sunrise at least and noon at the latest. My friend should have noticed I was gone by now.

"In here" Cipher 11 said kicking in the door of an old abandoned building. He jumps in side scanning the whole room with a gun ready. "Clear" I followed in behind with my knife ready. "We should be able to rest here, cherish it. This may not come again for some time."

I didn't respond. The two of us took opposite sides of the small building, both wary of the other. After checking each room we sat on opposite sides of the largest room in the middle of the building. "The building across the street has three armed guards at the door and two snipers on the seventh floor" Cipher 11 stated. When had he learned any of this information? Rushing in here we barely looked at the building, let alone map out it. "There should be an exit to take us up a minimum of four levels. At least up there we won't have to deal with the three gangsters currently breaking in the back door" He pointed to a back room "It should take them approximately six minutes to get past the locks."

My jaw locked in place and I glared I him, tightening my grip on the small knife he gave me. "So what's the plan?" I asked 

A smug smile stretched across his face "We kill them, at least one if them should have a comm we can use" I looked over to the locked door warily "Oh don't tell me you're afraid. After all you failed suicide attempt could have killed me or anyone it landed on. You've killed before, no problem"

"It wasn't a suicide attempt" I defended myself "and if given the option I'd rather not kill anyone"

He laughed "What if it was your father? If you had the option, what would you do? If lying to you about brining you to him got us in this mess in the first place what if he was in the room?"

Lying? He wasn't taking me to my father. Why? Why lie about where he was taking me? Where was he taking me? And what would I do? I accidentally crashed us here because I was scared of someone I don't even remember meeting. "If he gave me the chance I'd take him in" I answered calmly with my voice unwavering. He terrifies me but I don't want to kill him.

The door busted open, Cipher 11 prepared to fight. I dropped my knife and walked up to the three armed men. They aimed at me but didn't fire yet, each looked to each other in confusion. I waved my hand and pushed my will with the force onto each word "You will give me a holo comm and leave this building" 

Each one pulled a comm out of their pockets "I will give you my holo comm and leave" They set the comms in the floor and didn't shoot a single shot.

"Impressive" Cipher 11 snorted and began working on ine of the comm units.

With a flick of my wrist I pinned him up against the wall and quickly pulled the knife back to me then put my knife to his throat "Why do any of this? What did you gain?"

He laughed "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to lash out. Have I gotten you that scared?"

I pushed the knife closer putting pressure on his throat. A thought entered my head for just a moment and it was all I needed.  _Think about this, this is wrong. He's unarmed and been helping you._ Scared of my own actions I threw the knife to the side and let him go. Backing away to the corner of the room I placed my head on my knees. _There us no emotion, there is peace._ "Why?" My voice cracked

"Oh, aren't you interesting?" Amusement, he wreaked of it. "To learn, to get to know you, that's why I do anything. A storm's coming Namirka, and I wanted to see whose side you think you're on" He threw one of the comms at me "Call your people, get us out of here"

He knows I'll help him, it's the right thing to do. It doesn't matter who he is, I'm not leaving him in the slums of Nar Shaddaa to die. "One condition" I warned "You never contact the Chiss ascendancy, Rihn'nah has been through enough. He doesn't need that in his life."

Laughter, why is any of this funny? What ever sense of humor he had it was drastically sick and twisted "I don't have contact in the Chiss Ascendancy it was just an easy bargaining chip. So don't worry, you're padawan is perfectly safe."

He played me, it was his goal. Just get me alone, learn more about me. I began to dial Tharan's frequency, "You're a dick" I added as I waited for the call to connect. My insult seemed to only amuse him more, but it did get rid of some of my own frustration.

Tharan appeared on the comm "Nami! Are you alright? We've been looking for you since this morning when you didn't come back, where are you?"

"I'm alright Tharan" I reassured him "I need a lift though, I sort of crashed our last one"

His eyes narrowed "Ours?"

Cipher 11 walked over and set his hand on my shoulder, "That's right" I pushed his hand off and walked a few inches away "You're friend tried to kill both of us"

I glared at him "Do you want a ride out of here or not, because at this point I have half  mind to leave you down here on your own."

"Do you?" He asked "Could you really leave me down here to die?" no, no I couldn't but that doesn't mean I'm not frustrated at him. I've been letting him play me, make me emotional, I need to control my emotions. "So are you coming to get us or not?"

Tharan looked to me nervous. I took a deep breath "Tharan I'm sending you coordinates to pick us up, we drop Cipher 11 off at the promenade and we're leaving."

He nodded "Nami are you alright?"

Taking another deep breath I smiled "I'll be alright, don't worry." The call ended and I turned to Cipher 11 "I'm going to talk, just listen. I don't know why you're here, who you work for or who this man who think is my father is. I know I want nothing to do with any of it. I have a life, a good one, I am a Jedi. Whoever out there won't accept that, just tell them this is my one request: Leave me alone." I sat on the ground and tried to meditate until Tharan arrived.

Cipher 11 crossed his arms over his chest "I'm impressed Jedi, I'd expected less of you. I learned every button to push and you still want to be civil." I smiled entering a meditative state.

* * *

Tharan landed in the back and we climbed in fast before the gang across the street noticed. The three of us rode back to the promenade in silent. Once we arrive Cipher 11 climbed out "It's been nice getting to know you Namirka, I'll tell your father you hello. See you around."

A shiver ran down my spine, he wasn't going to let up. I'll just have to be ready, when my father comes I know who I am and where I stand. Tharan drove to the spaceport and we got on the ship. Rihn'nah ran up to me when I got on and hugged my stomach. I hugged him back. "I'm glad you're alright Master."

I rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair-which really needed to be cut. "I'm sorry I scared you." Tharan and Qyzen looked at me for answers "All of you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." 

"We know that" Tharan stated "But what happened. We saw the symposium surveillance videos, you left with him"

Rihn'nah would get scared if I told him why I left, whether he was telling the truth or not about anything it wouldn't reassure him. "It doesn't matter, I'm alright."

"We worried." Qyzen stated "To be captured is to lose all points, Scorekeeper looked down on all of us this day."

Looking at the clock it had been slightly over a day since the symposium "Thank you all, but I could really go for some sleep that isn't on a metal floor." Rihn'nah let go of my stomach and backed away.

I made my way to my bedroom and laid on the bed hugging a pillow. I needed to compose myself, I've been as emotional as a youngling. After changing into Jedi robes I sat down for proper meditation then to sleep after.

* * *

The next morning I sat down in the main room and ready some books, I wanted to freshen up on the material I'd been giving to Rihn'nah. A few hours passed, I'd felt much calmer and more in control of myself. I'd let him irritate me, it can't happen again. What he said, it bothered me more than it should. If I ever saw my father, I know what I'd want myself to do, I have to be ready for that. I have to control my emotions.

Then there was the familiar knocks on the door frames "Nami, how have you been doing?"

I smiled at him "I am doing better Tharan, thank you for your concern" 

His smile faded quickly "You know this is a second time. One of these times you might not come back, and then what? Rihn'nah can't lose another master, Qyzen believes your some kind of deity, and you're my friend. It would be disasturous for all of us to lose you."

"He claimed he could tell the Chiss Ascendancy where to find Rihn'nah." I told Tharan "I couldn't put him through that. But that turned out to be a lie anyways. The premise behind it still stands though."

He pinched the bring of his nose "Of course. You're stubborn you know that. Most people in your shoes would have just shot him at this point."

"Jedi aren't most people" I added. Not stabbing him, I have to be proud of myself for that. It's the right thing to do.

Tharan laughed "Yeah, I suppose they aren't. You're a strange kid Nami, I'll give you that. I may never understand you but I'll be here to help when you need it."  That was nice of him "I'm here to talk to if you need it too."

I knew what he was referring to, Cipher 11 made what happened sound much different than it was. "He twisted what happened" I explained "I wasn't... trying to kill the both of us, I never considered it. After we left the party he said he was going to take me to my father-another lie-but I panicked. I'd experience something I hadn't in quite a long time"

He sat down next to me and set his hand on my shoulder "Nami, what really happened out there?" My breath shuttered "I'm worried-we're all worried about you."

I sighed "Sometimes I end up being more.... powerful than I can handle. When I was younger I got flustered easily, sparks would fly off my fingers. When he said that I'd meet my father I was...scared, I couldn't control it. My powers crashed the speeder"

"So it wasn't..." Tharan trailed off leaving the word we were both thinking to linger in the air. Shaking my head Tharan let out a breath of relief, I hadn't realized exactly how much I'd worried all of them.

* * *

After our conversation I updated the logs I'd kept on the ship of all the information I knew about my father and his plans. It helped me compose and organize all the information and is an insurance in case of a worse case scenario. Finishing that I found Rihn'nah in his bunk and wanted to see how he was doing. He was watching some show on the holonet.

Walking in he paused the show and sat up "How are you doing Rihn'nah?" I asked. He shrugged. "Do you want to talk about something?" Rihn'nah shook his head. "Alright then" I climbed into the bunk and sat next to him "Mind if I join you then?"

He scooted over making room for me to comfortably sit and resumed whatever show he was watching. Leaning on my shoulder he slept. My sudden absence after losing Master Monoso must have been upsetting for him. Awaking again an hour later Rihn'nah looked to me scared "You're still here?"

I brushed his hair around "Where would I go?" He didn't answer, a tear fell down his cheek followed by more. I wiped them away "Rihn'nah, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Not permanently at least."

His words choked "Promise?" I nodded, he laughed "I have a promise too, I promise to protect you in any way I can. We'll look out for each other."

It wasn't a bad idea, but I wasn't certain of his fighting skills in the field "Me and you, we'll be a team. But you have a lot of work to go then if you want to stay out in the field with me"

"Lunch and then we start?" He asked.

I liked the way he thinks, I hadn't eaten a large breakfast and could go for another meal. "There is one more thing that we'll need to do if you want to be out there with me" His look on his face asked 'what' "Your hair" He groaned "It's too long, you can put it up or we can cut it" I explained "But if you leave it down it has a chance of getting caught on things."

He pulled my hair, which is currently down and slightly knotted "Like yours is? Because I'm pretty certain your hair is much longer and more dangerous than mine is"

Plucking the hair tie on my wrist I said "Never go anywhere without these. I ran out of them once and there wouldn't be another supply run for a week so my first master cut my hair with a knife to keep me safe."

Rihn'nah loved to ask question about the stories I told "Who was your first Master, what were they like?"

"Master Aroha" I answered "She was amazing. I showed up at the camp she worked at, a Sith apprentice," I laughed at the bizarre idea. Many Jedi wouldn't. "and she helped me. She healed my wounds, physically and with the force and taught me the ways of the Jedi."

There was a detail he'd picked up easily "Wha-What happened to her?"

I told the story of Tatooine once more. Telling it again I realized what Master Satele had meant, we went through almost the same things. Two force users fleeing the Empire are found and healed. Our Master died while helping a people out of good faith. Now we have each other.

Lunch was nice, tea and some noodles. Then we went to the main room, I threw him a staff "Want to go at it or run through some basics again?" He put quickly struck his staff up against mine "Going at it it is" I chuckled.

Rihn'nah swong again, I ducked under it and pushed him backwards onto a seat. He jumped over me and kicked the ceiling on his way over with a rough landing on the floor. Rushing over he was holding his back heal, I kneeled down "Shit" he hissed as I removed his shoe. 

"Language" I teased while healing his ankle "I must admit, in an open environment I wouldn't have seen that coming but you have to be mindful of your surroundings." Finishing a gently moved his foot in different directions to check for pain "Had we ever gotten to the level of fighting, a mistake like that could cost you your life"

He nodded mindfully and stood back up to go again. 

* * *

Round after round we trained for almost two hours before I'd noticed how tired I'd become. My movements had slowed and I took a low hit to the back of the knees and fell.  Rihn'nah stood proudly as I took a sip of water from the floor.

I pushed myself up to the couch behind me and wiped some sweet from my neck "You're persistent, Padawan, I'll give you that. Training is a good way to prepare for what we might have to face on our missions."

Rihn'nah stole my water from the table and sipped it "You don't like fighting, do you?" He asked rather bluntly "From every mission you've been on and everything you've gone through you're one of the Order's best in many ways, including fighting, but you don't under most circumstance, you've gone out of your way to avoid it at points. I can't seem to find one time you've actually started a fight"

I smirked "Someone's been doing extra homework" I joked. He'd been reading up on me, which is fair considering that I'd be the one training him for the next few years. "But yes, almost every Jedi will tell you that fighting is a necessary action, and at time it is, but that does not mean we should resort to it right away when things go south. There are other ways to end a conflict." If only I'd listened to my own advice back on Nar Shaddaa. I never should have gone that far, I let my emotions get the better of me.

He stood up and began stretching out some sore spots "So what's next in getting me 'battlefield ready?'"

"Haircut or ponytail?" I asked and watched as his grin faded "Rihn'nah this is serious, loose hair is a real danger in a fight. It's easy to grab and just happens to get caught on trees and things at just the wrong moment"

Setting the scissors on the table he sighed "Haircut" I started combing out his hair "You have done this before right?"

Laughing I answered "I haven't cut another person's hair in a while and I've never done so with actual scissors" He looked back to me confused "I'm joking, Rihn'nah, a bit. Now come on it'll be fine."

* * *

Four days later in the Coruscant spaceport Master Syo calls the main holo "Word of your success has preceded you, well done. But events are moving faster than anticipated, the Council is calling an emergency meeting with the Supreme Chancellor and we need you to attend."

I nodded "I am ready for whatever the Order requires of me"

"Excellent, I knew we could rely on you." He said "The conference is held on Tython, at the Temple. Come as soon as you can. There is also...another matter we should talk of in person" The call ended

Tharan stroked his beard "They need to talk?" He pondered for a moment "Trust me Namirka, nothing good ever follows those words."

There were many matters this could be about "After the things we went through this past few months I'd say they've certainly piqued my interest."

"Better not to keep them waiting then" Rihn'nah said excitedly. I agreed and set course for Tython. As I sat down in the Captain's chair I felt a ripple through the force, so many dead. But there was something else, someone else. 


	18. The Rift Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Tython, Namikra is given a new mission which goes wrong much fast than she expected.

Joining a War Council and agreeing to meet the Supreme Chancellor along with the title of Barsen'thor almost two months ago seemed unreal at the time. I hadn't thought much about what it would entail and I still am uncertain. Yet standing outside the council Chamber doors I know nothing will become certain unless I move forward. Inside the chambers was Master Satele, Syo, and Kaedan as well as Supreme Chancellor Janarus on the holo. A rather small group for a war Council which took two months to gather.

Master Syo stood up as I entered "Welcome" He greeted me "Supreme Chancellor allow me to present the only living Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order." I bowed thinking about the meaning of the title. Three had come before me, each left a legend of healing where they went. It was big shoes to fill.

Supreme Chancellor Janarus bows back "The Council has told me of your many deeds. Remarkable. You may be exactly the person I need"

"What can I do for you Chancellor?" I asked, I was ready for any job I just needed to know what that job is.

He placed his hands in one another behind his back and straightened up "You may not be aware that the Empire is not our only concern. The Republic itself is on the brink of collapse." A heavy statement tightened tension in the room "Across the galaxy many worlds are talking about secession, even open rebellion against the Republic."

A much larger task than I'd imagined but not without cause "The Republic has stayed intact for thousands of years, what has changed now?" Whole systems don't secede for no reason.

"The upcoming threat of the Empire has strained us all" He stated. If a coming threat has caused strain what shape are we in for the threat itself? "Dwindling resources, attacks, trade being loss...it takes a toll. A small league of critical planets and important people have banded together to form a group called The Rift Alliance. This Rift Alliance claims to have lost faith in the republic. They threaten to cut ties. Permanently. The Republic is badly weakened and these planets control critical resources, armies and trading post. Without them the Republic will die."  

They haven't cut ties yet "If this rift Alliance is still currently part of the Republic there is still hope they are willing to reconcile." 

The Chancellor agreed "I was hoping to assign a Jedi as my representative to the Rift Alliance, to prove the Republic takes their grievances seriously. This Jedi will be tasked with solving any problems the rift Alliance may have, to restore their faith in the Republic's strength. When I asked the Council for candidates, yours was the first name they suggested"

That certainly was not a direction I was expecting "I'm flattered still" I started "I am a scholar and healer, but I'm no politician."

On this he did not agree "You have experienced many cultures and overcome immense challenges. You are the person I want for this task."

With this Master Satele and Kaeden stood up alongside Master Syo "That brings us to the other matter I mentioned. We would, naturally, not assign anyone less than a Jedi Master to such a task"

Kaeden continued the statement "But your patience, compassion and wisdom-in both the mission we had given and mission you'd taken on your own time-shows that you merit the rank. Would you accept being the Order's newest Jedi Master?"

Again I was flattered by the offer but had objections "It's a great responsibility, I'm not certain I'm prepared for this." I'm nineteen, I'd passed my trails barely a year and a half ago! It was too much.

Seems though I was the only one holding objections to this "It is wise to accept power reluctantly" Master Satele stated "but watching you grow up, Namikra, this Council knows you are ready. Kneel and the Supreme Chancellor will bare witness." At this point who was I to object? I knelt and waited. "We are one voice, one order. Bound together by the force"

"Through her actions Jedi Namirka has proven herself worthy, with the Order and with the force itself" Master Kaeden continued "We grant you the rank of Jedi Master. Protect and guide the Republic, as the force guides you."

As Master Syo spoke it one more felt unreal, I wasn't sure I was ready for this. "Rise, and may the force be with you." I stood up and met their proud gazes with a smile "Congratulations. It is a pleasure to welcome you as a fellow Master."

 _Fellow Master_ , Master Syo and Satele have been my guides since I was a child. To now have them see me as an equal and not a student, was strange. "You all have given me great examples to live up to" I paused for a moment and let this change soak in before looking back to Janarus "How will I come in contact with this RIft Alliance?"

"I've convinced several diplomats from the Rift Alliance to be guest aboard a Republic Flagship, the Fortitude." He explained "Rendezvous with them quickly, you are my best hope for keeping the Republic in one piece."

Politics are not something I've ever been involved in on such a large scale "You know these people, Chancellor, I would appreciate any advice you can offer."

He thought for a minute the answered "Get on Representative Alauni's good side" He suggested "Though between us I'm not certain she has one." I glanced to the other three Masters in the room, each of us was slightly amused. Jokes was certainly another thing I can add to the list of unexpected turns this Council meeting has taken. "And thank you, with your help the republic may have a future after all."

Master Syo nodded as a sign for me to leave, the Council still had more to discuss with the Chancellor. Outside the Council Chambers stood Rihn'nah, Kira, and Issa. Something was different, there was a feeling in the force which felt familiar in a way I could not place all around Kira. "So" Rihn'nah smiled, he said he was going to stay on the ship "What did the Council want?" All three of them were excited about something.

The cause of there excitement I could not place "I am to be a representative from the Supreme Chancellor to a group of systems called the Rift Alliance and convince them not to leave the Republic somehow" I answered skeptical "I thought you wanted to stay on the ship?"

All three of them shrugged while looking at each other "What about that strange thing they wanted to talk to you about?" Rihn'nah asked "Or were you just going to ignore the fact that you're now a Jedi Master?"

I looked to Issa and Kira "This is your doing." I joked "Teaching Rihn'nah to spy on Council meetings, such a great example you set Issa" I joked "I was hoping to ignore that for a bit, it's...a lot."

Issa punched my shoulder lightly and put her arm over me "Namirka, you worry too much sometimes. The title of Jedi Master is only something you've been working towards your whole life. Be happy."

With four of my friends here I couldn't help but smile "I am, I'm overjoyed, I just wasn't expecting it and now I have a mission to complete."

"The newest Jedi Master and Barsen'thor is going to the Fortitude to meet with members of the Rift alliance" Rihn'nah chuckled "Life as your padawan is much more adventurous than being here on Tython all the time."

That was the only bad thing he'd say about Master Monoso and his previous training, that he never saw anything new and was always just given more and more tasks. He'd enjoyed helping the Twi'lek village or reading but nothing really happened, he claimed. "I'm not sure what adventures playing politics will get but we'll see."

Chuckling Issa added in "From the stories I've heard, politics can get rather cutthroat. You might have your work cut out for you still Nami." Ikoh most likely told her many stories from their parents once they reunited. 

"There is only one way to find out" I state heading to the shuttle, parting ways with Issa and Kira.

* * *

There was ten minutes before our ship reached the Fortitude, a call was coming through from the ship. It was a young girl with tattoos, likely around seventeen. "Hello?" She asked quietly, kneeling down in cover "You're the Jedi they were sending-yes-I...I can't talk any louder, someone might hear me. I'm Nadia Grell. My father and the other senators were invited here by the Chancellor. Then the ship was attacked, boarded by people who call themselves 'Sith'"

My crew looked to me worried, the last Sith we faced was Lord Vivicar and that mission took a strange turn. "Nadia, make sure you are safe before we can talk more."

She looked over her shoulder then back at me "I'm in an air vent. I can't go too far from the bridge. The one in charge is called Arrax; he just cut his way through the crew and locked himself in the bridge with the Senators. My father's in there, but I can't get to him! I just hid."

Panic rose in her voice, it won't help her. "Don't fret Nadia, none of this is your fault." I tried to reassure her "I'll get them out."

Nadia took a small sigh "There's a console on the lower deck that can get you into the bridge. Here I'll send you the location. Please hurry, the Sith are tampering with the engines, we might not have much time."

When the call ended Rihn'nah rubbed the back of his neck "What's the plan?" 

Stars, I told him I'd take him with me on our next mission but I thought it was going to be a diplomatic mission not a hostage situation. "Tharan and Qyzen get down to the ship's engineer and try to revert the tampering done by the Sith. Rihn'nah, you're with me and we're going for the bridge." I went to my locker and pulled out my old training saber. "This blade is your life in the field, protect it like that."

Tharan raised his concern while placing a pistol in his holster "Are you certain about that? He's just a kid."

Rihn'nah took my blade and placed it on his back, he seemed excited to go into the field. "I'll watch after him, make sure you and Qyzen do the same."

The Foundry was filled with imperial soldiers and droids. Rihn'nah handled himself exceptionally well as we made our way to the Bridge. Yet from the second we stepped on board both of us could feel the sith presence, it didn't need to be said. We stepped on board the bridge, Nadia was holding a gun in front of the Sith, standing between him and a man on the ground.

Her hand was shaking "Get away from him! I-I'm warning you. I won't let you hurt him!"

Arrax towered over her "You'll just end up shooting yourself in the foot. Put the gun down or your father and your Jedi friends will die very, very slowly."

I stepped between them "Why have you done this? These people are no threat to you"

He glanced down at me, I barely faired up to him physically. "Hardly a challenge either but I know better than to question my orders. Your ambassadors will die and this ship will be destroyed" He brushed off his hands "Pitiful, like murdering Nexu cubs. But Lord Kyres demands your 'Rift Alliance' suffer and fall."

"Who is Lord Kyres?" Rihn'nah asked trying not to appear afraid. Facing a Sith Lord was never wrecking from the dark energy that radiated off of them.

The Sith smirked at Rihn'nah "A master I am honored to serve, boy." He thought for a moment "My master might find these girl an appealing prize of war once incapacitated. But the others must die, it is commanded. You, Jedi, stand in my way." He ignited his saber and lunged at me.

My saber met his and I pushed him backwards with the force. Rihn'nah ran up and jumped at him. The sith saber met his and they moved around each other. I ran towards him with my own saber in hand. Pushing Rihn'nah back a few feet and meets my saber with his. He slashed at my feet and I flipped over him, tripping slightly and hitting my shoulder to a console. Kyres swung high over me, Rihn'nah stopped his saber only a few meters away from me. He pushed the Sith back a few feet before behind hit with the back of the Sith's hand. Rihn'nah fell to the ground, Lord Kyres stood over him, he was going to kill him. My saber lunged straight into the center of his back and the large Sith fell to the ground.

Ambasador Grell got up from the ground and up his daughter's cheeks in his hands "Nadia! Don't you ever...what were you thinking? He might have killed you!"

She pulled his hands down and held them "I'm sorry father, I couldn't just hide while you were in danger!"

The other ambassadors approached me "Charming, really" A twi'lek woman stated

"You-we'll talk later, Nadia." He glanced out the window "That planet's looking dreadfully closer and I saw that Sith lock the navicomputer"

This was a suicide mission? "He seemed very intent in killing you all, do you know why?"

The senators glanced at each other "To destroy the Rift Alliance and hurt the Republic I'd presume, I'd say" A human senator with cleanly cut hair stated.

"That Sith also destroyed the life support and fire control systems. SO I hope you have another ship to evacuate onto." the Twi'lek senator said. My ship was onboard four levels down but we may not be able to get there with how close the ship is to the planet. 

One senator was bent over scared "Please I-I don't want to die" The fear off of him was suffocating. Rihn'nah looked up to me, feeling others' fear was uncomfortable to say the least. Experience was the only way I've found to get used to the feeling.

"Hush Bleasus." Grell said quickly, glancing down at Rihn'nah "Jedi, could we overload the engines to change course? We'd likely hit Deralia's uninhabited moon instead but there'd be time to escape...just."

Nadia gasped "Wait! We can't do that! If we crash into the moon it-"

The sullustan cut her off "We don't have time for you babbling child!" 

If we weren't all about to die I would be slightly offended that she only about two years younger than I am. "I want to hear what she wants to say, go ahead Naida" I'd rather not crash a ship into the moon without taking precautions. 

"If the Fortitude crashes into the Deralian moon, it'll change the planet's tides" She explained "Whole city's might flood. But the Fortitude's thrusters still work. If we work together maybe we could steer the ship into orbit instead. We'd all need to take controls but we could save Deralia's moon and the ship could be salvaged"

Then steering the ship is the only proper option. I called Tharan over comms "Tharan we're going to have to steer this ship, how much have you managed in reversing the Sith's sabotage."

He sighed "Steer the ship?" Pausing to think about it he chuckled slightly "It would be possible, I managed to revert minimum control back to the bridge but the rest is going to have to be steered manually. Do we have enough hands to even manage that?"

I glanced at the amount of senators and then Rihn'nah and myself, hoping that there would be "I believe so. I'll patch Nadia and you through to all of us so you tow can talk us through this." Waving the group along we run onto the elevator. 

* * *

Each one of us ran to a consul each inputting the commands Tharan and Nadia gave through our ears. "We did it! The Fortitude's in orbit safe over Derilia. Everyone's okay. We're all heading back to your starship, we'll meet you there." Relief swept over the whole ship. It felt like everyone had been holding their breath until we figured it out.

Life or death I face most days whether I like it or not but they haven't. The stress and fear from them was as sufficating as a Sith. Then there was Rihn'nah. He was shaken up and it was to be expected. 

* * *

Back on the ship we all agreed to take an hour before conferencing. After a shower I met Rihn'nah in the cargo hold. It was the only quiet room on the ship since there were so many passengers at the moment. Stealing Tharan's move I knocked on the doorway slightly. He smiled up at me from his bed, laying a holonovel on the ledge. "How are you feeling?" I asked

He shrugged, stretching out his shoulders "A bit sore but alright. It was...strange. Is combat always like that?"

"Not always." I answered "But Sith and the high tensions on that bridge make everything more difficult." 

"It was like a flood." He stated. His voice sounded small and uncertain of himself "I could feel all of them, the Sith's hate, the ambassador's fears and then you. In all that you're focused and composed. How?"

If anyone told Aroha eleven years ago that anyone could describe me as focused or composed I think she'd laugh. "Experience. The first time I went into the field for a fight I short circuited our protocol droid with lightning and then it fell on me. I witnessed my first Sith up close when I was fifteen, afterwards I cried for half an hour. Most things take time and rarely work out the first time. They take time, practice and more meditation than you'll ever want."

A skeptic smile came up on the corners of his mouth "You went from crying after Sith lords to calm in four years because of meditation?" 

I shrugged "There are other factors but discipline and a focused mind are the first step. You've made tremendous progress since you joined as my padawan five months ago, Rihn'nah, but your reaction is completely natural for the first time you've faced a Sith."

"I'd met Sith before" He stated as his face paled "When we'd gone to Dromund Kaas for my father's work they were all over the city. Ch'it taught me how to keep my head down and stay unnoticed. It was worse then, surrounded by them." 

I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his leg "Being reminded of the past is always difficult if you haven't come to terms with it" I told him as I ruffled the cloth under my hand 

Rihn'nah chuckled lightly "Have you?"

Wow, he sounds like the Jedi Masters now. "You're smart kid. With those talking skills and the way you handled yourself today, I'm certain in a few years you'll be able to pass the Jedi trials with ease. You save my life today" He looked up to me with hope in his eyes. "But, don't get overconfident. You'll still have much work to do until then."

Glancing up at the time I knew there was only ten minutes before the ambassadors would want to meet. "Being late wouldn't set a good example" I began tying my hair into a bun. "Now let's go play politics"

Together we walked into the conference room and arranged it for the senators. They walk in as the minutes pass and take seats. Small talk was exchanged between them, I didn't listen to specifics. Something about prices of herbs from Dantooine going up sinc some parasite destroyed the latest shipment.

Once the last person walked into their seat, Bleasus began the discussions. From all the senators he was the only one still clearly freaked out. "L-looks like we're safe. But, um, what happens now?"

The twi'lek smirked "As I understand it we've been sent a Jedi Master to address or every need right?" I attempted to specify exactly what my role was supposed to be here but she interrupted me. "Yet from the looks of it we were sent some kids. How old are you 'Master Jedi with some title I can't even pronounce?' Twenty two?"

"Nineteen" I answered "My role is to take care of your problems, to prove the Republic respects and values."

Senator Grell tried to smoothe this over "Excellent, excellent. Shall I introduce everyone? First..."

"Representative Aluani" The twi'lek said "Who can introduce herself." The one the Counselor warned me about. I can see what he meant.

Grell continued "This is Diab Duin. He represents a planet rich in 'lightsaber' crystals, you call them."

Diab nodded "Yes, beautiful things. Break easily."

"Tai Cordan" The human senator interjected "Trade secruitary for Balmorra. You are the Barsen'thor, Warden of the Jedi Order, right? I'd heard of your feats on Balmorra in the past"

Someone's done their research. "Yes, that was a few years back. But I am a Jedi. Baresen'thor is simply a ceremonial title." Rihn'nah chuckled in the corner. 

"Next is Shuuru. He's from a water planet called er.."

"Manaan!" The Selkath answered angrily "Good to know my devastated world is so memorable." Alright, so not only is there tension between the Rift Alliance and the Republic. There's tension between the members of the alliance themselves.

"I-I'm Bleasus." He introduced himself formally "If you need any help from...nat that you'd need...um, hello"

I nodded with a small smile. How did this man become a politician if he can't get a sentence out? "And I'm Senator Tobas Grell. My daughter and I are from Sarhk. We, ah, only joined the Republic recently."

Nadia smiled, something about her was off. I'd have to wait to figure that out. "But we were invited to this Rift Alliance right away. Wasn't that nice?"

What is it about her? "I'd love to hear about your planet and culture, when we have time."

Senator Aluani chuckled "The Republic. Good for words, not much else. If you're really here to help us, prove it. What about Tai? His world is under Imperial occupation and the Republic failed to liberate it. Twice!"

Tai sighed "Aluani! There were good reasons for the Republic to pull out. Even I see that. Although if you did manage to help the Republic free Balmorra, Jedi, you'd certainly prove the Republic isn't a 'failure'"

Liberate a planet... "No easy task, even for a Jedi."

He nodded "True, but I've had years to plan. Technically Balmorra isn't a Republic world, just an ally. But the empire didn't care. Since the occupation the Balmorrian government has been in exile, myself included, and the droid factories are under Imperial control. But if Balmorra is liberated I'll see we join the Republic, and bring our droid armies with us."

Armies of droids for a war that no one can deny is coming would be a great help. "The Republic would be honored to have you." 

"The Republic actually helping Balmorra?" Aluani chuckled "That would be a start."

She needs to be convinced, they all do. "Now more than ever, we must stand together. And I'll prove how much the Republic cares about you."

Shuuru nodded "Well, the Fortitude is done for. It seems we're stuck here. At least we can keep an eye on things here."

"Yes" Bleasus stumbled "T-that sounds like a good idea."

Nadia beamed with joy "On a Jedi's ship! I never dreamed. I'd-I can't wait to see everything"

Rihn'nah volunteered quickly "I could show you around."

"Alright then" I stated standing up "If anyone needs help organizing sleeping arrangements I can. I'm fairly certain we have enough bunks but if we don't I can get more set up. There will be about two days until we reach Balmorra so everyone get comfortable." 

Walking out of the conference room I pointed to two different rooms with six bunks to each one and left the senators to coordinate with one another. I returned to my room and meditated. So much life in such a small place it was so bright and suffocating at the same time. Holiday still stuck out from everyone. How she almost felt life in the force like was a mystery to even Tharan when I brought it up. Then there was Rihn'nah and Nadia, from what I could tell they were in the meditation chamber off of the room with the holoterminal. 

Half an hour passed. Nineteen hundred galactic standard time. No matter the strange situation we're in I'm sure we could find an empty location to spar. I entered the meditation chamber with Rihn'nah and Nadia, passing Senator Grell and Corden on the couch in the main room. "Fun's over kids."

He looked a me and sighed "Really?"

"You know how this works" I told him "And I need you in best shape if you're going to come to Balmorra with me."

Looking between Nadia and I he smiled "You want me with you even after the Fortitude?"

I tossed him one of the staffs to him "Of course I do, Rihn'nah. But last I saw Balmorra was a war zone, we're going to have our work cut out for us."

Nadia chuckled as she moved to the corner on a cushion. "What's your actual plan for freeing Balmorra, Master Jedi?"

A plan. "Please, Nadia, Namirka is just fine. Tai said he had something in the works, I just hope I can manage to actually do what he has planned." Liberating planets are no easy task, especially for just two Jedi, a scientist and Qyzen. I just hope Tai has a good plan.

Rihn'nah tossed his staff around a few times "You know, I don't get you sometimes. You are one of the most promising Jedi Masters in the order but you won't even let people call you that." He raised one eyebrow at me.

Why is this kid so smart? "You should focus more on your training and less on analyzing me." I picked up the other staff "Now you've stalled long enough, let's set up the mats. You want to help Nadia?"

The three of us grabbed the mats from the cargo room and set them up on the floor of the mediation chamber. "No flips this time?" Rihn'nah asked looking at the ceiling.

Nadia laughed "Flips? Is that a normal thing?"

"Not in confined spaces." I answered "Don't try it here again." She laughed, Rihn'nah cheeks grew redder as he took his stance. "Go"


	19. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days, twelve people and one ship makes things a bit complicated for everyone involved.

Two days on a ship of six senators, two kids, a hologram girl, a scientist and Qyzen was much more chaotic than I'd imagine. Counting myself we have twelve people in a confined space, this won't be a cake walk. The senators had mainly communicated over comms or for less than three hours at a time in person. It's only been five hours, everyone is just trying to find their own space in such a small area.

Tonight was Rihn'nah's night to cook dinner, but with the extra people Nadia stepped in and helped him. The two of them haven't left each other's sides since they met. It's good to see him bonding with close to his age. It's not often in the work we've done we meet people under eighteen. 

I went into my room after meditating. Bleasus was watching news at the desk. He paused it and turned to me "M-master Jedi. With such a small ship I-I was just looking for an empty s-space."

Him being in here was strange but not a problem. He sent ripples through the force around him, most likely from is nervousness. His presence was not unwelcomed, just strange. "It's alright, I just came to get some night clothes. But please, call me Namirka."

His half smile felt strange, "Al-alright Namirka." I pulled a graphic t-shirt and soft pants from my draw and went into the refresher. With a ship full of people it's best to sleep in more moderate clothes than a sports bra and shorts. After putting them on I placed my robe on the end of my bed and set my saber in the draw next to it. Bleasus had paused the news again when I re-entered the room. "Shall I leave?"

Shaking my head I answered "No, I'm not going to sleep. Just putting on some leashurly clothes." He stared at me "Is there something you want specifically Senator Bleasus?"

He opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out the rings "I found th-these by accident. I-I was curious as to wh-where you got them. One has such a beautiful g-gem in it."

I hadn't looked at the rings since I got them, but my mother's had a green gem on it. The same color as my eyes, her eyes at a point. "The rings were my parent's wedding rings"

Scratching the back of his neck he asked "How did you get them? I-I thought Jedi didn't have contact with their families."

"Most of us don't" I explained "I didn't. My mother found me on Alderaan before she passed away. She gave me her rings to remember her by."

Bleasus placed the rings back in the desk and closed it. "What about your necklace? It's coloring is fascinating."

Often I forget I'm even wearing it "I...I don't know. I've just always..had it."

Again he smiled, like there was some alterior motive to what he's asking then turned back to the news. I left him to it, going into the main room my datapad and sitting down on a couch. I pulled up any information on Nadia's planet, it's customs were different, fascinating.

Half an hour passed and Senator Aluani sat down next to me and chuckled. She didn't say anything as I continued to read. Her glances continued as I did until I put my datapad down. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about, Senator Aluani?"

She smiled and shook her head "You're wearing a t-shirt from little Nexu, Master Jedi?" She asked without a question.

I glanced down at the shirt, a white t-shirt with a small orange Nexu on it. "Namirka, and I am" I stated. It was a fun show, watching people raise Nexu kittens. They jumped all over the place and scratched furnichure. "It's a pajama shirt"

Senator Aluani raised on brow "How are you a Jedi Master and..." Her sentance trailed off

"A person?" I joked 

Shrugging one shoulder she laughed "I was going to say child but person works too"

I laughed "That's fair. To most Jedi aren't the easiest to see as...people"

She laughed whole heartedly "That might be the understatement of the decade"

A smile. "And the Chancellor said you didn't have a good side" 

Leaning back, Aluani set her feet on the holoterminal "The Chancellor can be an ass" Bluntness was something I came to expect even in the short few hours I'd met her. But there was still something amusing to it "Don't get me wrong I respect the man but he can be the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

"I've only met him once" I explained "I didn't have time to make a full opinion on the man. He gave me this assignment and now my ship has twelve" A loud thud of metal hitting the floor originated from the "people." I glanced down the stairs and Rihn'nah was already standing at the top.

His face was a darker blue than normal. Without saying a word he ran into the refresher. Aluani and I glanced back and forth at each other. "You should probably-"

Nodding I cut off her sentence "Go? Yeah." I walked over and knocked lightly on the refresher door. "Rihn'nah? Are you alright?" Embarrassment and fear echoed off him through the force. "It is late, if you don't want to talk tonight at least go to bed." I suggested. The door open and he nodded. As he walked off I ruffled his hair.

Senator Aluani smiled "He seems like a decent kid, especially for a Chiss. How'd a Chiss end up in Jedi training."

Rihn'nah's story was his own to tell "The same way any child does." I explained "He's gifted in the force and open to the experience." 

* * *

The second day wasn't a cakewalk but all twelve of us made it through. Some yelling here and there, Rihn'nah barely talked, apparently he knocked over one of Tharan's experiments. I had to explain to him that I am his friend, but I am also his teacher and at times that requires me to be stern and put my foot down. Then there never seemed to be an end to Bleasus' nervousness. His anxiousness was distracting enough to feel from across the ship. Upon arrival Representative Cordan explained to me the political climate of Balmorra and to find a dangerous resistance fighter to help us liberate the planet. 

Since Balmorra isn't a Republic planet the base was at the edge of a Colicoid nest. Last time I was here with Aroha half the injuries were from those bugs. Balmorra was the last place I'd talked to Havoc squad. When Ikoh had told me a few months back they were traitors it was difficult. I warned Rihn'nah about the collicodes before we landed but there's not much you can say for someone too stare down a killer bug three times your own size.

Issa and Kira only faltered for a moment before running straight into the nest. She said she was after some doctor. Luckily for us we were going into the base, not the nest. I found the terminal Tai told me about. "I hear that the two perspectives were alined" was the code phrase he gave me.

A feminine voice answers "Zenith only speaks in private and the Empire is always watching. There are privacy scramblers throughout this area, relics from a freer time. Switch them on and you will be contacted." She instructed.

Seems I'd thought too soon when we landed. I knelt down to Rihn'nah "Alright, we are going into the nest. Stay close to me and be careful. I can't promise it will be safe but I will do my best to keep you safe. Can you handle that?"

He swallowed his fear and smiled "I can, because we're a team."

I chucked, "Yeah we are."

* * *

Slow and careful was the only way through a Collicode nest to avoid getting overwhelmed. Rihn'nah handled himself extremely well. His skills with two blades were exemplary, our training had clearly improved his skill. 

After switching the last scrambler on a call came through on my comm. It was a Twi'lek in his mid-thirties. "Zenith here. What do you want?"

Quick and to the point. "I'm here on Tai Cordan's behalf."

He glared back at me "Then what does he want?"

"We share a goal, to free Balmorra's people." I said "Tai Cordan is ready to rebuild the government."

Zenith shook his head "Unlikely. The old government is in exile, the Empire is too powerful." He thought about the idea for a second "Tai Cordan was talented. Naive though. Still, exile can can change a person. No. The Republic has failed us before. You do something for me first, then we'll talk."

That was fair. I needed to gain people's trust before they would believe in my skills. But I needed more information first. "What is the nature of this task?"

"I've been tracking Imperial head of manufacturer. Responsible for building weapons and enslaving my people. He's operating from inside the Okara droid factory." He explained "Normally no problem. But he has a powerful bodyguard. I can't get close. Go to the factory and keep the bodyguard out of the way for me. Then we talk politics."

This sounded like an assassination, but to free a planet from Imperial control? "What kind of resistance can I expect from this guard?"

There was a slight lift in Zenith's voice "I've seen him carry a lightsaber. Be careful. Don't take long. This mission is vital." The call ended

Rihn'nah chuckled "Well he's cheery."

While Rihn'nah wasn't wrong it wasn't something he should say out loud. "Zenith is an intense person but it's impolite to assume to know a person from a single call."

He was surprised by the statement but understood. "Yes Master."

* * *

There was a shuttle out of the Republic base. Oridrem was on the same shuttle. "Mini in the middle of Hell. That seems to be a rather common trend for you. Although I barely recognized you without the Imperial uniform."

Rihn'nah looked to me nervously but I just chuckled. "Don't freak out the kid. Although I think at this point we've both only found eachother in rather unpleasant locations so it goes both ways." 

He laughed "I guess you're right. This your first time here Mini?"

"No" I answered shorty "Yours?"

Oridrem shook his head "Nope, made some big scores with my old Captain smugglin' in spice to republic soldiers" I rolled my eyes, of course it was. "Don't be like that, kid's got to make a livin' some way. How do you know this Hell of a planet?"

I began explaning my last trip here. "During my training Master Aroha and I came here and acted as field medics. Avoid the Collicodes, half the injuries we treated were from those bugs."

The shuttle landed at a makeshift Republic base made mainly of tents and a landing pad. "Thanks for the heads up, be safe out there Mini."

 


End file.
